


A Very Special Friend

by blackthorn1500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cardiophilia, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Childhood Friends, EKG, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Heartbeat, Heartbeat Kink, Heartbeats, Imaginary Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackthorn1500/pseuds/blackthorn1500
Summary: A young girl is shunned at school, becoming a social outcast due to having a fascination with hearts her peers find weird.  As a result she soon finds a friend of her own, a very special friend only she can see.  But such friends are meant to disappear in time as children grow up and become socialized.  What happens when those around her continue in their constant ostracizing as she grows up?  Just how real can such a friend become and can she ever find others who will accept her?
Relationships: Donna - Relationship, Lucian - Relationship, Trish - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Donna had always been interested in hearts. From the time she was six or seven she had been curious about the 'drum' she felt thumping in her chest. Her parents had bought her a toy doctor's kit and while she had played with the stethoscope and tried to use it after learning what it was for it did not satisfy her. Surprised at her discernment at such a young age and willing to indulge her curiosity her parents had purchased a cheap model that actually worked as well as children's books on the body and how it worked. She had dug into the books and devoured their contents but as much as the other parts of the body intrigued her with their complexity and how they functioned she always returned to the pages about the heart, rereading the descriptions of it and the sounds it made. Even so, her most prized possession was the stethoscope her parents had bought. While not a top of the line model by any means it still allowed her to hear her heart properly and she immediately became enthralled by the sounds it made as she moved it to different places around her chest. She would often use the device on the various stuffed animals she had in her room, pretending to listen to their hearts, mimicking the sound softly to herself. 

As the years passed her interest only became stronger and she badly desired to listen to other people’s hearts as well. While the neighborhood she lived in did have some children around her age none of them had any desire to engage in such activities as they much preferred watching television or playing board games rather than ‘childish’ games like Doctor and Patient. Left to her own devices she would often run about the yard, working up a sweat, until she could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest before stopping and slipping the ear buds into her ears before pressing the bell against her shirt and listen to it pound forcefully and fast. 

_THOOM-BOOM! THOOM-BOOM! THOOM-BOOM! THOOM-BOOM!_

She made sure to exercise regularly as the books she had read had told her it was good for her heart, making it stronger and healthier. Of course her parents were delighted that she was not only willing but eager to keep herself healthy, even if the impetus for it was from an unusual direction. Still, they reasoned, children were naturally curious and tended to fixate on things they enjoyed. 

Even with spending much of her time outside she was still a child who very much enjoyed watching television. Her parents had a video player for the TV and stocked it with VHS tapes of various shows she liked including several different cartoons. She liked all of them to a degree but there was one she liked more than all the others. The show starred a werewolf named Lucian who went about trying to right wrongs and help various communities he came across while being spurned by most of the people he met for being cursed with his bestial form. The character was covered in dark brown fur and went about clad in a pair of jeans, his bare arms and chest heavily muscled. He had a wolf-like face with eyes that glowed crimson when he was enraged as well as triangular ears. She would sit in front of the television every evening entranced as one minute his voice would become rough and animalistic as he attacked evildoers with his fangs and claws but a short time later be a soothing and cultured gentleman to the people he had saved, his voice smooth and deep like dark chocolate. She began to admire him greatly for his character and courage in the face of the constant hatred that was directed to him but there was one thing about him and the show that she enjoyed more than anything. Whenever Lucian became angered and about to attack an enemy the arteries in his biceps and chest would bulge and she could hear the sound of his heart thumping powerfully through his broad and muscular furry chest, the muscle itself seemingly attempting to beat it way out of him as it bulged from his chest before he launched himself at the antagonist. At other times when a particularly emotional scene would be displayed, usually with the girl in his strong arms, his heart could once again be heard thumping strongly as he looked into the girl’s eyes. At those moments or during moments when his chest was prominently displayed on the screen she would often pause the show and press the stethoscope against the screen, the soundtrack of his heart cycling in her mind as she pretended to auscultate him. 

“Bump-bump…bump-bump…bump-bump…” She would mutter to herself as her eyes drank in every detail on the screen. 

For her 10th birthday her parents had given her, among other things, a proper doctor’s stethoscope that they purchased from a medical supply store. It was a simple model with black tubing but it had excited her all the same to have a ‘real’ one. Even so, Donna had been noticing for some time that her interest in hearts had made her something of an oddity at school as most students were not interested in such things with some of them even calling her weird or freaky. The situation became even worse after she had invited one of her classmates over to play one afternoon… 

“Did you ever play doctor?” Donna had asked the 12 year old while he was over at her house, playing in her room. 

The boy, whose name was Adam, shrugged. “Yeah, once or twice. Why?” 

“Wanna play it with me?” Donna offered brightly. “I’ve been practicing and reading books and stuff.” 

The boy looked at her a bit oddly but shrugged and put down the toy he had been playing with. “Sure, I guess.” 

“Cool! Okay, I’ll be the doctor and you can be the patient.” She instructed. 

“Don’t you mean ‘nurse’?” He asked skeptically. “Doctors are guys.” 

Donna pouted at this. “There’s lots of girl doctors you know.” She retorted. 

Adam shrugged again. “Okay, okay, be a doctor then. What do I do?” 

“Just sit on the bed.” She instructed. 

Nodding the boy sat down and Donna retrieved her stethoscope from her dresser drawer as well as a small flashlight. 

“You actually have one of those things?” Adam asked in vague surprise. 

Donna nodded happily. “Yup! You can’t be a doctor without a stethoscope.” She smirked, hanging it around her neck and adapting a serious pose. “So what brings you in today young man?” She asked in a lofty voice. 

Adam blinked at the question before shrugging. “I dunno.” 

Pursing her lips and rolling her eyes at his lack of imagination she continued. “Well then I guess we’ll just give you a checkup to make sure everything is working right. Open your mouth and say ahhh.” 

“Bleh.” He said dubiously as he opened his mouth, allowing Donna to shine it inside. 

“Hmmm your throat and teeth look good, gotta brush more though.” She remarked. 

Adam simply gave her a raspberry as she shined the light in his ears before shining it in his eyes. 

“Hey!” Adam exclaimed, holding a hand up to block the bright beam. 

“Well I had to check those too.” She remarked tartly before switching it off and putting it back in her pocket. “Okay now I need to listen to your breathing and your heart. Lift up your shirt please.” She instructed. 

Adam complied, lifting up his tee shirt and displaying his skinny torso and stomach. 

Moving around to his side Donna placed the diaphragm against the left and right sides of his back, listening to his lungs whooshing quietly as he breathed in and out. “Okay your lungs sound good. Now for your heart.” She said, inwardly excited as she moved to his front. 

“Did you know you can listen to your heart in four different places?” She asked him with a smile as she tried to sound as if she were lecturing a patient. 

“First there’s the aortic region between the second and third intercostal spaces.” She said, quoting one of her many books as she placed the diaphragm against the upper right part of his chest. 

_Thump-thump—thump-thump—_

“Next there’s pulmonic region between the second and third intercostal spaces.” She moved the diaphragm to the upper left area of his chest. 

_Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-thump—_

“There’s Erb’s Point.” She said, moving the stethoscope back to the center of his chest. 

_Thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa_

“The tricuspid region…” She said, moving the stethoscope to the lower left of his sternum. 

_Thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa_

“And last the mitral region near the apex.” She finished softly, moving the diaphragm beneath his left nipple. 

_Thuda!-Thuda!-Thuda!-Thuda!-Thuda!-Thuda!_

“Wanna hear it?” She asked, hoping that the sound of it would fascinate him like it did her. 

Adam had only shrugged again making Donna huff before moving the diaphragm across his stomach to listen to the sounds it made, making her giggle as it gurgled at her. Finally she took the stethoscope from around her neck and handed it to him. 

“Your turn.” She said. 

Apparently rather bored by this point Adam stood and Donna took his place on the bed. The boy made a half-hearted attempt to examine her ears and mouth before putting the tubing in his ear sand carefully placing the bell of the device in the center of her chest. Donna held her breath for several seconds, ensuring he could hear her heartbeat plainly before letting out her breath and taking in another deep breath. A moment later Adam removed the buds from his ears and handed the stethoscope back to her. 

“You’re fine.” He said flatly. “Can we do something else like watch TV?” 

Sighing unhappily but nodding Donna snatched it from him, putting it back in the drawer before leading him downstairs. 

As it turned out the boy had a bad tendency to leave out details when mentioning the play date to his friends. Shortly thereafter Donna found herself being excluded by many of the children at school for wanting to ‘play doctor’ with a classmate, the other students apparently assuming that something naughty had occurred even though nothing of the sort had taken place. While she had not gotten in trouble with any of the parents or the school itself the stigma had attached itself to her quite firmly and her isolation at school only increased after that. Unhappy and discouraged she began to withdraw into herself, focusing on those things that allowed her to ignore the disdain of her peers. She began spending more time in front of the television at home, re-watching her favorite TV shows and watching Lucian in particular. As the months went by she would replay those episodes over and over again, taking in every detail of him, his voice, his mannerisms, and especially the sound of his heart. Even though she knew it was simply a repeat of the same sound over and over again it still enthralled her to hear it, to see his body flex and pulse, his heart seemingly making him more powerful when his righteous fury was kindled before she would place the bell against her shirt and listen to her own heart thumping quickly in excitement. She soon knew the character inside and out and began to visualize him sitting next to her and speaking with him as if he were a close friend, telling him everything that she felt and fretted about and pretending to have him talk back to her in return, offering comforting words and assurances. At night as she lay in bed without any distractions she would mentally transport herself into his world where she and him would go on amazing adventures with her helping him to right wrongs after which she would be able to hold him close and listen to the sound of his powerful heart. 

As her body began to change her thoughts began to change as well. Her parents had sat her down when she was 12 and explained the changes to her and what she would be experiencing as well as what the other teenagers at school would be going through as well. Of course, she had already become aware of just what her peers were thinking about just by listening in on various conversations. At school she had seen the boys’ crude behavior and heard their bluster and boasting about themselves, completely absorbed in themselves and what they wanted. She had heard their conversations between each other about just what they thought of girls in general and their insulting remarks. That in combination with her near complete ostracism from the other students had put her off wanting a boyfriend from any of her peer group. The girls were hardly better, obsessing over makeup and the latest fashions or celebrities which she found rather silly and empty-headed. Ironically the fact that she spent much of her time running about and exercising worked against her as well; as she was something of a late bloomer, her chest having only grown out somewhat, many of the other girls still teased her for being ‘flat-chested’ and built more like an athlete than what they thought a curvy and attractive female should look like. Having ultimately decided to snub any ham-fisted boys and having no interest in empty-headed girls, she began to focus even more on the one male she knew was worthy of her. She began to see Lucian as the perfect boyfriend for her, a powerful warrior who could defend her from any threat and at the same time be the perfect gentlemen, willing to do anything to make her happy. He was the one male she knew would never act the way the boys at school did towards her, who would accept her for who she was and would never consider her weird for wanting to enjoy the sound of his heartbeat. 

Alone in her room at night as she lay in bed she would let her imagination play out with him sitting behind her in her bed as she lay in his lap, his strong arms wrapped around her as she laid her head against his broad and strong chest. In those moments she could almost feel the rise and fall of his chest as she imagined his hand smoothing her hair while the other would be toying with the stethoscope around her neck, all the while his strong heart would thump steady and firm in her ear until in her half-awake state she could no longer tell dreams from reality… 

_THOOM-THUMP—THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP—THOOM-THUMP_ \-- _THOOM-THUMP—THOOM-THUMP_

“Mmmm…I can hear your heart Lucian.” She murmured to him as her hand rested against his chest, feeling not only his heart but the arteries and veins around it pulsing lightly. 

“What does it sound like Donna?” He asked in his smooth baritone voice. 

“Like a massive drum going ‘boom-boom—boom-boom—boom-boom’ in your chest.” She whispered softly. 

“My heart has always been strong.” He said softly. “My enemies make it boom like a war drum in my chest but you, Donna, you make it pound for another reason.” 

Donna smiled softly. “You make my heart pound too Lucian.” She whispered to him. “Want to hear it?” 

“I would be honored.” He murmured. 

She removed the tubing from around her neck and carefully placed the ear buds in his pointed ears before moving the diaphragm to the center of her chest against her nightshirt. Looking up she could see his eyes close blissfully as he heard her heart for the first time, immediately becoming enthralled with it. 

“Strong and steady.” He said approvingly, his eyes still closed. 

Donna smiled as she moved the bell to the different places on her chest so that he could hear it properly, having memorized the auscultation points years ago, murmuring the names of them to him as he listened. 

_Thoom! Thoom! Thoom! Thoom! Thoom! Thoom!_

“Such beautiful sounds…You have taken good care of yourself.” He complemented her softly. “Your body and heart are strong and fit. Not like those others you must associate with. They are not worthy of me, but you are.” 

Donna shivered with delight as her hand rose to touch his face. Wolf-like with a snout, pointed tuffed ears, and sharp fangs yet still handsome and noble in her mind. His clawed fingers slid through her hair, lightly scratching her head as she placed her hand on top of his and pressed his palm against her shirt. 

“Your heart beats so hard that it feels like it is trying to punch my hand.” He remarked in quiet amusement, glancing down at her with his gentle amber eyes. “Do you love me Donna?” 

“Yes!” She whispered, staring into his eyes as she stroked his face with a hand before moving closer to kiss him… 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Jerking awake with a start she gasped as the alarm clock blared in her ear, the morning sunlight streaming into the room. Cursing quietly at being woken up at the best part of her dream she climbed out of bed and began to get ready for another day. 

~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\ 

She was running around the neighborhood as she always did almost every afternoon upon getting home from school. She was up to at least two miles of running every day if not more depending on how stressful the day had been, her stethoscope stuffed into a pocket. Arriving at her back yard she flopped down in the grass, panting hard as she snatched the stethoscope from her pocket and pressed it against her sweat-soaked tee shirt as her head and senses swum. 

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

“I can hear it Donna.” She whispered to herself, imagining Lucian’s voice whispering those same words to her as she had many times before. 

_I can hear it Donna._ A voice she knew well whispered in her mind. 

Donna blinked in surprise and a little bit of shock. _Huh? What is…?_

_Come now Donna, surely you know my voice by now._ A deep male voice suggested with quiet amusement. 

_Lucian?!_ She thought back in disbelief. _How…are you in my mind?_

_I am always on your mind Donna._ He replied. _You spend much of your time thinking about me. Is it not natural that I should think about you in turn? My only regret is that I could not speak to you sooner. But now that I can…Ahh…your heart is so loud…ever since I first heard it I have loved to listen to it…_

Donna swore her heart was pounding a mile a minute at hearing those words. 

_BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!_

_You could hear my heart before?_ She asked, her eyes wide in surprise. 

_Oh yes Donna._ He affirmed with soft intensity. _Every time you thought of me in your mind when listening to your heart I could hear it too. Every thought you have ever had about me, every word you have spoken about me I have known. I saw you when you were younger trying to use your stethoscope on the television. I saw the conversations you desired to have when you first called me to your side. I was with you in your dreams when we went on our adventures even though I could not yet speak to you properly. Now at least I can truly bring your desires to fruition. Close your eyes Donna…Close your eyes and enjoy this moment._

Obeying him she shut her eyes, ignoring the astonishment in her mind and focusing on the sound of her heart thundering in her ears. A moment later she felt a furry hand rest against the top of her left hand, moving the stethoscope from the tricuspid area to the mitral point beneath her breast. 

_BOOM-THUD! BOOM-THUD! BOOM-THUD! BOOM-THUD! BOOM-THUD!_

_My favorite place to listen._ Lucian said with soft satisfaction. _Your heart is so strong and clear here. I love to hear your heart as it races while you run. When you lay here in the grass, your body shivering with each beat…you make my own heart pound as if I were facing a hundred foes. Feel it for yourself…_

She felt another furry hand take hold of her right hand and lift it slowly before it was pressed into a mass of fur and pectoral muscle. She could feel something very familiar and powerful pounding against her palm. 

“I can feel it.” She breathed softly in amazement as she took in the sensation of Lucian’s heart pounding hard and fast against her hand. “So fast…it feels like it’s trying to break free!” 

_Listen to my heart Donna._ Lucian said enticingly. _Know what my heart truly sounds like._

She felt the hand atop her own lift the stethoscope from her chest and move it upward, placing it against the throbbing mass next to her right hand. 

_THUD-BOOM! THUD-BOOM! THUD-BOOM! THUD-BOOM! THUD-BOOM!_

_This is what you have always wanted, isn’t it Donna._ Lucian suggested. _You’ve wanted me and my heart to be yours for so long. Tell me Donna…tell me what you want._

“Yes! Yes I want you Lucian! I want your heart too” She pleaded softly as she lay there, her body thrumming with adrenaline and excitement. “Please be my…my boyfriend…be the one who’ll always listen to me, who’ll be there for me!” 

_I will be the one who will listen to your heart joyfully and who will let you listen in return._ Lucian confirmed. _I will be all of those things and more for you Donna. You deserve to be happy, to have someone who cares for you. And I will be that one. My heart I give to you just as you gave your heart to me long ago._

She felt his hands move, one of them pressing against her right hand that rested against his chest while the other moved her left hand, pressing it gently against her sternum, her heart beating hard and fast against her palm with his hand atop hers. 

_Thump! THUD! thump! THUD! thump! THUD! thump! THUD! thump! THUD! thump! THUD!_

_Our hearts will beat together forever Donna, this I promise you._ Lucian said with gentle certainty, pledging himself to her, their hands on their beating hearts sealing the pledge. 

Donna swore she felt her heart skipping at that moment as she gasped quietly, overwhelmed as disbelief, astonishment, and joy surging through her. 

Moments later she felt his hands vanish, his furry chest dematerializing beneath her hand. When she opened her eyes there was nothing but blue sky and white clouds. 

Slowly sitting up she pulled the ear buds off, letting the stethoscope hang about her neck as she blinked and looking about in confusion. 

_Did I…please don’t tell me I dreamed that!_ She fretted, her heart beginning to sink. 

_It was no dream, I promise you._ Lucian confirmed to her before chuckling softly. _Do you think I am hiding behind a bush Donna?_

She jumped slightly at hearing his voice again before a horrible thought crossed her mind. “Am…am I going crazy?” She asked anxiously, her body tensing. 

_Everyone is a little odd in one way or another._ He offered calmly. _Were you to see into the minds of your classmates or even your parents you would know this truth. Why should this be so different?_

“I—but I don’t want to be crazy!” She whimpered fearfully. “People already hate me as it is! If they knew about you…!” 

_Please Donna, be calm._ He insisted soothingly. _Am I doing you harm? Am I asking you to do anything you do not wish to do?_

“I suppose not.” She admitted uneasily. 

_Donna…I promise you will I will never do anything to hurt you. A boyfriend does not do that to the one he cares for. You know this. Trust me, everything is alright._ He said soothingly. 

She nodded at this and suddenly she felt a pair of arms encircle her in a hug. Looking down she saw his strong arms encircling her stomach. Glancing back she saw him kneeling behind her on his haunches, his chest pressing lightly against her back 

“I love you Donna.”Lucian assured her gently, his voice just as she had heard it on the television. “Don’t be afraid of me and what we share. What you have desired is finally here.” 

Donna slowly relaxed into his embrace, feeling him lean back a bit allowing her to recline, as she marveled at what had happened. “I can’t believe you’re actually here!” She said softly in wonderment, her eyes wide and unfocused as she smiled happily. 

“And I will never leave you.” He assured her as she felt a pair of lips kiss the top of her head in benediction. 

~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\ 

Donna spent the rest of the afternoon seemingly in a daze as she went about her routine automatically, barely focusing on her homework and eating dinner mechanically before heading up to her room. As she closed the door behind her Lucian appeared off to the side, making her jump in surprise. 

“I gotta get used to that.” She muttered, the Werewolf smiling at her. 

Moving to her dresser she pulled out a night shirt and pair of shorts before glancing over at him to find he had already turned to face the wall. Smiling at his thoughtfulness she dressed for the night, noting that he didn’t even attempt to peek at her while she was changing. 

_Point for him_. She thought. 

_I could hardly do otherwise._ He replied simply. 

She blinked in surprise at this. _So…you hear all my thoughts?_ She asked. 

“You and I are linked Donna.” He explained as he turned around. “Where do you think I go when I vanish? All that is in your mind is known to me.” 

She started to blush as there were quite a few thoughts and memories she didn’t want anyone to know about but Lucian simply stepped forward and hugged her. “I will never betray you or your thoughts Donna.” He told her softly. “You are safe with me in every way. I have seen every part of your mind, even those thoughts you wish you could forget, and yet I still love you.” He said, caressing her cheek. 

She looked up at him with a soft smile of relief. “Thank you!” She whispered, her eyes becoming half-lidded, her lips parting slightly. 

He nodded before lowering his head towards her. Her breath hitched as she closed her eyes a moment before their lips touched in a slow, soft kiss. Donna kissed him back with a series of soft, brief kisses, her eyes still closed. She could feel his hands moving from her back to her face, cupping her cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt two of his fingers slide along her jawline to her neck. She gasped softly, breaking the kiss as she felt his fingertips press against her pulse point against her throat. 

_Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

“Your pulse quickens.” He said in a low tone that made her shiver in excitement. 

“Yes!” She whispered, slowly opening her eyes and coming face to face with his broad chest. She slowly lifted her hands, pressing her palms against his sternum. While his heart was not enlarged and throbbing she could still feel it pumping firmly beneath the bone. 

_Pump—pump—pump—pump--_

In the back of her mind she knew in this instant that he could do anything he wanted to her and she would be putty in his hands. Looking up their gazes locked, his amber eyes focused on her own. 

“I am an honorable man.” He murmured to her. “I will never use you as others might. Love does not take what it wants, love gives to another so that they might give back.” 

“What do you want?” She asked softly. 

Putting an arm around her shoulders he turned to her bed. “Come to bed with me.” He said softly. 

Her hair stood on end for a moment in shock before he laughed softly. “I did not mean it like that.” He assured her with a smile. “One day I hope we may enjoy that, but for now I simply wish to join you in bed.” 

“What if my parents come in when we’re asleep?” She asked in concern. 

A shifting shadow caught her eye and when she looked back an instant later he was nowhere to be seen. 

_Come._ He offered. 

Satisfied she made her way to the bed, pulling back the covers. Lucian appeared at the head of the bed, resting against the headboard, his jeans having changed into a pair of long black silky night pants, his arms open and inviting. 

“My dream…” She murmured softly, her eyes widening. 

“Has come true.” He said simply as held out her stethoscope to her. 

Smiling broadly she took the instrument and placed it around her neck before laying down between his legs, resting her ear against his chest over the Erb point. Lucian pulled the covers over her as she sighed happily, his heart thumping strongly in her ear as she wrapped her arms around him. 

THOOM-THUMP—THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP 

“I can hear it Lucian.” She whispered. 

“What does it sound like?” He asked. 

“Like a drum going ‘boom-boom, boom-boom’.” She replied. 

“My enemies make it boom like a war drum in my chest but you, Donna, you make it pound for another reason.” He murmured in her ear. 

Donna smiled. “You make my heart pound too Lucian.” She admitted to him. “Want to hear it?” 

“Always an honor.” He replied. 

She removed the tubing from around her neck and carefully placed the ear buds in his pointed ears before moving the diaphragm to the center of her chest against her nightshirt. Looking up she could see his eyes closing as he sighed happily. 

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! 

“Strong and fast…wonderful.” He said, his eyes still closed. 

Donna shivered, her breath coming in soft pants as she moved the bell to the different places on her chest. 

_THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!_

“Such lovely sounds…so loud and strong. You have taken good care of yourself.” He complemented her softly. “You are the only one who is worthy of me.” 

Donna licked her lips, her heart pounding even harder in her chest as her hand rose to touch his face. Wolf-like with a snout, pointed tuffed ears, and sharp fangs yet still handsome and noble in her mind. His clawed fingers slid through her hair, lightly scratching her head as she took his hand and pressed his palm against her shirt. 

“Your heart beats so hard…it feels like it’s trying to punch my hand.” He remarked in quiet amusement, glancing down at her with his gentle amber eyes. “Do you love me Donna?” 

“Yes!” She whispered, staring into his eyes as she stroked his face with a hand before moving closer to kiss him. 

“No alarm this time.” He whispered to her before their lips met again. 

His arms wrapped around her back, hugging her against him, her chest pressed firmly against his own, her heart thumping hard against the solid wall of muscle. 

~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\ 

“God I hate Sally.” Donna muttered softly, glancing covertly at the bleach-blonde captain of the high school cheerleading squad as she laughed amidst her groupies while Donna walked down the corridor lined with lockers. “She’s such an airhead.” 

_She is a mindless child preening like a peacock to simpletons. Ignore her._ Lucian muttered in her mind. _You have more important matters to attend to and she is of no consequence._

Nodding she smiled at the voice in her head, ignoring the odd looks from nearby students as she passed by. Lucian had been a constant presence ever since that day on the back yard. Never leaving her side he had followed her constantly through the end of middle school and now into her first year of high school as well. Having him as her boyfriend was everything she’d hoped it would be. Of course this had also resulted in her social isolation becoming even more pronounced but the 15 year old barely minded, she had always had little use for her peers and moving on to high school had not changed their behavior or attitudes one bit. In fact it had made most of them worse and the teasing had only increased as most of them had continued on to the same school, poisoning her chance to make new friends with their constant gossip and informing the other students of how strange she had been all throughout middle school. Fortunately Lucian’s calm voice of reason was always soothing to her. In her mind he was always with her, ready to help defend her if the need arose. She also couldn’t help but notice that ever since Lucian had come to her, her mood had been much more positive. She had been rather depressed for a while due to hormones and her rather unhappy school life but just knowing she had the man of her dreams with her all the time had brought a ray of sunlight into her life, making her more confident and sure of herself as well. Lucian’s advice was always wise and reasonable, often helping to keep her anger from boiling over at others or even showing her the wisdom of what her parents would tell her even if she disagreed with them. 

Of course the fact that he was fascinated, well obsessed really, with her heart was also a plus as he loved to listen to it as often as possible and make it beat fast and hard whenever he could. After every daily run as she lay in the grass or in her bed she would find his head pressed against her sweatshirt, taking in every precious beat while her hand would rest against his pulsing chest. Other times they would play her favorite game with the Werewolf auscultating her with the stethoscope while her fingers would press against his pulse in his neck, feeling it jumping swiftly as he listened. During class she would feel his firm hands resting on her shoulders, his thumbs occasionally rubbing her neck if she grew tense. Sometimes, when he was apparently feeling playful, she would feel his finger slide along her throat and press against the pulse in her neck, his voice murmuring sensually in her ear. 

_“Thump...thump…thump…thump. Mmmm…such a strong pulse in your throat. How I would love to bite down on it with my fangs, to feel it throbbing against my tongue.”_

Giggling softly at the attention with a pleasant shiver she would brush his finger away under the guise of smoothing her hair back behind her ear, unheeding of the dubious looks directed her way by the other students in the class. 

At night he would lay next to her in her bed, her arms wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around her while her ear pressed against his chest, his heart booming in her ear. 

“How did you get so strong?” She murmured quietly one evening as she slid her hands across his shoulders and down to his chest, running her fingers through his fur. 

“I was forced to be strong in order to survive.” He told her simply. “A Werewolf does not last long in this world by being weak. Neither does a child.” He suggested sadly as he stroked her hair. 

“But I have you.” Donna replied. “You’ll protect me.” 

He nodded. “I will. But you must learn to protect yourself as well. There may come a day when I cannot be there to protect you and on that day you will have to fight a battle on your own. I cannot conceive of such a time now but you must prepare for such things.” He told her gravely. 

“Will you help me?” She asked, looking up at him. 

He smiled softly at her. “You did not even have to ask.” 

~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\ 

True to her word she had started learning about various martial arts, intending to combine them with her exercises. Of course she was fully confident that if the need arose Lucian would appear in the flesh and save her, after all that was what a boyfriend did, but it never hurt to learn in case there was a time when he wasn’t around. While she didn’t have claws and fangs like Lucian she could learn the next best thing. Her parents were more than happy to oblige finding her a teacher as they could hardly argue that a young girl should be able to protect herself, especially at her age. When she had begun to practice in the back yard as well Lucian would appear before her, giving her a target to practice on. Drawing on his warrior skills he helped reinforce to her where to strike and when, occasionally managing to tease her heart fixation at the same time as she felt her own heart pounding in her chest from the workout. 

_Strike with the flat of your hand where my pulse beats in my throat._ He would whisper to her. _The jugular is a powerful weakness you can exploit!_

Her hand chopped at his neck with a smack against solid muscle. 

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_Strike with your fist just below my heart! Your opponent will become breathless and their heart will stutter, making them weak so that you might finish them!_

Her fist shot forward, slamming into the spot just below his sternum, making him twitch. 

_THUMPATHUMPA THUMPATHUMPATHUMPATHUMPA_

They circled back and forth with each of them watching the other carefully before Donna suddenly ran forward with a grin, leaping at him with her arms outstretched, the massive Werewolf catching her in a bear hug a moment later with a deep chuckle, lifting her off her feet and pressing their chests against each other. 

“Our hearts are fighting each other.” She giggled with sparkling eyes as she felt her heart pounding strongly against his. 

“Indeed they are, I wonder which will win?” He offered with a smile. 

“I think it’s a tie.” She said, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. “We already won each other’s hearts.” 

“You are quite right.” He agreed before he kissed her tenderly, Donna happily returning it a second later. 

~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\ 

“Hey cuckoolander!” 

Donna continued around the back of the school, ignoring the disparaging calls as she often did. The 15 year old was used to various girls and guys looking down on her by now and the feel of Lucian’s arms around her midriff reassured her. Suddenly several of the girls approached from nearby, led by Sally the cheer leader captain. The group of five encircled her, cutting off an avenue where she could simply avoid them. By the disgusted looks in their eyes it was clear they were itching for a fight. 

“What do you want?” Donna asked levelly, staring at Sally as Lucian growled softly in her ear. 

The blonde smirked cruelly at her. “Well me and the girls got to talking and it’s obvious to us that you’ve got some screws loose in that empty head of yours. So we decided it was only right that we help you out and get your head on straight.” 

“Oh really?” Donna asked flatly. “And how exactly do you plan to do that? I’m surprised you even came up with that idea considering you all are the ones with the empty heads.” 

Sally’s smile immediately turned to a frown. “Simple.” She retorted. “We’re gonna knock some sense into that head of yours until you quit being so weird.” 

Donna smirked coldly at this as she felt Lucian’s hackles rise behind her, his growls deep and reassuring to her. “You can try. But I should warn you I’ve got backup.” 

Sally looked around in disbelief before snorting in amusement. “Oh yeah? I don’t see anybody else around here and even if I did nobody at this school would stand up to your skinny arse.” 

Donna’s hands balled into fists as she heard Lucian’s heart beginning to thump strongly behind her, just like when he was preparing to attack in the show. “Your funeral then.” She replied. 

_Let her throw the first punch. I and your teacher have trained you well. They have no such skill. Use that to your advantage!_ He whispered in her ear. 

Planting her feet she prepared to defend herself knowing Lucian was seconds away from tearing into them, his heart thumping loudly in her ears. “Bring it on bitch.” Donna told her confidently. 

Sally sneered at her before throwing a sloppy punch towards her face. Calling on her training Donna slapped the fist away with her hand before launching a kick that caught the girl in the stomach, knocking her backwards and bending her double as the air was forced from her lungs. The other girls immediately ganged up on her, each throwing punches. 

_THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!_

Suddenly there was a sound of rushing wind as Lucian roared in fury, the sound of his heart thundering in Donna’s ears as her vision went red…. 

The next thing she knew Donna was on her hands and knees panting quietly, the other girls laying around her moaning in pain. While she could feel a few bruises forming on her arms she could tell the others were in even worse shape as all of them were bleeding from their noses or mouths with one or two clutching their stomachs. 

“I knew…you would protect me.” Donna panted quietly as she got to her feet, her knuckles bruised and bleeding. 

_We both have taught them the folly of their ways._ Lucian agreed grimly. _You fought well._

“I figured they’d be cut to ribbons once you started in on them.” Donna remarked as she straightened her hair, keeping an eye on them. 

_They are foolish children picking a fight, not adults who are intent on murder or some other such evil, so I restrained myself._ He replied gruffly. _Come, you should get home and clean yourself up. Your parents will need to know about this._

“Come on.” Donna huffed as she picked up her backpack and walked away. “They don’t need to know.” 

_Do you think your bleeding knuckles or bruises will go unnoticed by them?_ He asked idly. _Better to inform them now so that they can protect you in their own way. Hiding it will only make things worse. Trust them to do what is in your best interest Donna._

“Fine!” She sighed before making her way home. 

Her parents had naturally been upset that she had been in a fight at school but were grateful that she had been honest and had not been badly injured. Over the next several days the school and the various parents went back and forth over who was a fault and who should be punished. Fortunately none of the other girls had serious injuries besides broken noses, deep bruises, and severely damaged egos. While Donna was not allowed to be present when the girls were interviewed she learned later that their arrogance had actually worked in her favor as they had all been foolish enough to deride and degrade Donna to the administrator’s faces, claiming that she deserved to be beaten up for her strange behavior. Naturally this did not sit well with the school and the girls were expelled in short order. Upon hearing the news and that she would not be in trouble for defending herself Donna had nearly done cartwheels around the house in relief, much to Lucian’s apparent amusement. That night as she laid in bed, Lucian beside her as always, she looked over at him with a frown. 

“Why can’t I remember what happened during the fight?” She asked him in confusion. “I’ve been trying to remember but I can’t recall anything after Sally threw the first punch.” 

Lucian smiled gently, smoothing her hair. “Your mind blocks out traumatic memories to help you function.” He explained. “Being able to recall such things with such clarity would not be good for you.” 

“I want to remember.” She insisted quietly, resting an imploring hand on his chest. “I want to see what you did to protect me.” 

Lucian gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment before he nodded. “Close your eyes.” He instructed softly. 

Closing her eyes obediently she felt Lucian rest his hand over her eyes and forehead. “Recall…” He whispered. 

In her mind’s eye the school ground appeared around her with Sally and the others surrounding her again. She heard the pair of them exchanging words though the conversation itself was muffled and indistinct. Behind her she felt Lucian grip her shoulders as he growled before murmuring his advice into her ear. The sound of Lucian’s powerful heartbeat filled her ears as she blocked Sally’s fist before kicking her in the stomach. As her vision went crimson she felt power explode from behind her as Lucian roared into existence, standing at her back, his heart and veins throbbing powerfully as he raised his fists. 

_THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM! THOOM!_

As she threw another swift punch at the girl standing next to Sally Lucian exploded into action, the sound of his heartbeat drowning out all other sounds. His fist smashed into a stunned girl’s stomach, sending her to the ground with a single blow before he spun on his heel, slamming his other heel into the nose of yet another. The fifth girl managed to get in some hits on Donna, slamming her fists into her side while she was occupied but a palm slam to the nose sent her staggering back with blood streaming from her nostrils before another blow from Donna’s fist sent her to the ground. Donna collapsed to her knees a moment later, her hand pressed to her chest as her heart pounded furiously. A moment later she felt Lucian retreat back into her mind as his hand removed itself from her face. Opening her eyes she looked at him as the Werewolf gazed back at her. 

“Thank you.” She muttered. 

“Of course.” Lucian replied quietly. “As I said, you fought well.” 

Donna nodded before rolling over on her side facing away from him, her eyes focused on the fading bruises on her forearms. Bruises that, according to the memory she had just seen, shouldn’t have been there. 

Eventually the buzz around the school regarding the fight died down and Donna was able to go about her normal day without being whispered about or pointed at. The rest of the students began to give her some space as she had suddenly proven herself to be someone you didn’t want to mess with. While she took some pride in that as well as enjoying a boost to her confidence she knew it was Lucian who was the real hero though she could hardly expect everyone else to know that. Her concerns about the bruising on her arms had faded as they had faded, the girl telling herself that Lucian merely wished to shield her from some of the more graphic details of what had happened. She knew the memory she had viewed was not entirely accurate given where she had been hurt but she chose to ignore such things as it was good enough for her that she remembered the gist of what happened. No one else was going to demand such detailed information from her anyway now that the matter had been settled and things were more or less back to normal. The girls also became more subdued in their disdain for her as well. The fact that she had beaten one of the most popular girls in school was one reason but her body had also finally filled out, her lean athletic frame and small chest blossoming into a fit but filled out young woman. All of these combined had boosted her confidence significantly and her grades continued to improve as a result, though she still had little desire to make friends at this point, most of her peers having lost her respect a long time ago. 

Time continued on and Donna’s 16th birthday arrived. Her parents had taken her out to eat and she had received several small gifts from them. That night as she got ready for bed Lucian had approached her. 

“Happy 16th birthday Donna.” Lucian said. 

“Thanks.” She smiled at him. 

“It is not everyday that one turns sixteen.” He said seriously. “And because of that I would like to offer you a special gift.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“We have listened and felt each other’s hearts often.” He explained. “But tonight I wish to take it a step further. I want you to literally feel our hearts beating next to each other.” He said. 

She frowned in confusion. “How do we do that?” 

“All you need to do is trust me.” He said softly. “Do I have your trust?” 

“Always!” She insisted, her eyes bright. 

“Then come to bed.” He said softly. 

Smiling Donna pulled back the covers and laid down with Lucian laying down next to her. He slowly rolled over to lay on top of her as he kissed her slowly. A feeling of protection and safety engulfed her as she felt his muscled body press against hers, covering her like a security blanket as she kissed him back, her hands sliding around his sides to hug him tightly. In the center of her chest she could feel his heart beginning to throb strongly as his veins and arteries contracted, the muscle pushing rhythmically against her breast. 

_Close your eyes Donna…_ He murmured to her as they kissed. 

Immediately she closed her eyes and let him take control. 

A moment later she felt as if she were becoming lighter, her body almost incorporeal as she felt his arms wrap around her beneath and through the mattress before he began to slowly pull her closer to him. She felt his pulsing heart slowly slip beneath her nightshirt and then her skin as if they were two ghosts mingling their chests together. She could feel her own heart beating harder as his own pulsing muscle drew closer, gliding through her rib cage as if it didn’t exist before brushing gently against her own pounding heart. Donna broke the kiss with a gasp, her eyes still shut as she panted swiftly, enraptured by the feel of their hearts beating next to each other, barely touching with each beat. She felt the ear buds of her stethoscope being placed in her ears before gasping again as she heard their hearts thumping swiftly together as Lucian kissed her passionately. 

THOOMthumpTHUDthump-THOOMthumpTHUDthump---thumpthumpTHOOMTHUD- thumpthumpTHOOMTHUD- thumpthumpTHOOMTHUD 

Donna kissed him back with a moan as she panted through her nose, shivering with pleasure as her senses became overcharged by what she was feeling. 

Moments later she felt him draw back slowly as they separated, her body becoming heavy once more with the sound of a single heart pounding in her ears. 

“Open your eyes Donna.” He whispered. 

Donna slowly opened them, her eyes unfocused for several seconds as her mind slowly recovered from what she had just felt and heard, her body tingling and over-sensitive before looking into his amber eyes. 

“That was…” She whispered, at a loss for words. 

“That was only the beginning.” He promised her with a smile that sent a thrill through her. 

“I can’t wait.” She murmured in anticipation. 

~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\~/\ 


	2. Chapter 2

Donna and her boyfriend Lucian were sitting in her room enjoying some time to themselves. Summer break had started a week ago and Donna had recently graduated from high school, much to her relief. School had not been easy for Donna due to her being a social outcast for most of her life, a result of having a fixation with hearts and listening to them. Her school mates in elementary school had written her off as weird for having such interests at a young age and her quirkiness had only increased as her isolation from her peers had also increased, especially in middle and high school with the arrival of Lucian. Being ostracised by her peers early on she had focused on characters from the television shows she liked to watch and had found the ideal friend and later romantic interest in the Werewolf Lucian as he was a wise gentleman and a warrior of the highest caliber. The fact that the show also prominently displayed his heart and blood vessels bulging from his chest as well as the sound of his heartbeat whenever he became emotionally charged was simply the icing on the cake for her. She had begun to imagine him as being a real person who was always by her side, being her mentor, friend, and defender. By the time she was 14 he had begun to speak with her directly and seemingly materialize physically around her whenever he or she desired though he never did so in the presence of others. Her interest in him quickly became more romantically inclined as he was an extremely muscular male who she considered very handsome. The fact that he would allow her to listen to his heart any time she wished and he also enjoyed listening to her heart had cemented her conviction that Lucian was all she would ever need and no other male could ever come close to his perfection.

Of course, to the rest of the school she was simply a weird athletic girl who occasionally carried on conversations with someone who wasn't there or suddenly grinned or laughed seemingly out of nowhere which only deepened her peers distrust and dislike of her. However Donna hardly cared, focused as she was on her studies and her time with Lucian. Even so she knew she could hardly talk to Lucian when important people like her teachers or parents were around as they would no doubt consider her crazy and so she was careful to keep their conversations private most of the time as the two were able to communicate mentally, Lucian often residing within her mind when he was not physically present. The Werewolf had invisibly walked her across the stage at her graduation ceremony, his arm around her shoulders as she had accepted her diploma as he murmured congratulations in her ear like a proud father. Happy to finally be free of her class mates after so many years of ridcule and scorn she had determined to hole herself up in her room for the summer until she began her college career in the fall. 

Currently the teenager in question was perusing the internet while Lucian was reclining on her bed. 

"What are your parents getting you for your 18th birthday?" He asked her idly in his deep baritone voice. 

"Money probably." She replied offhandedly. "That's what they gave me last year too along with a few little things. They figure that way I can buy whatever I want for myself." 

"A sound idea." He agreed. 

She looked over at him and smirked. "So what are you getting me for my birthday?" 

He smiled at her teasingly, bearing his fangs a bit. "You will find out when the time is right." 

"In other words after midnight on my birthday or some weird thing like that." She replied snarkily, though she hardly minded. 

Lucian chuckled deeply in his throat as he gazed at her unflinchingly with his amber eyes. Donna shivered pleasantly as the Werewolf projected pure masculinity with his furry but bare upper body and a cool, dangerous confidence in his gaze. 

"So what are you looking up?" He asked, reigning in his provocativeness. 

"Stuff I might want to get with my birthday money." She replied. 

A moment later she sat back with a smile on her face. "Hellooo gorgeous!" 

"I trust you are not looking up pictures of nude males." He offered languidly. "I would be most unhappy to find you oggling other men." 

"Come and see what I'm oggling." She offered with a grin. 

Rumbling quietly in his throat Lucian rose and walked over to the desk she sat at, looking over her shoulder as he rested a hand on the chair. 

"Oh my..." He said in quiet approval. 

The medical supply website she was looking at was displaying a small but multi-featured EKG machine for private or home care use. The device contained a 6-lead connection with pads as well as a doppler wand and a microphone attachment that connected to a pair of speakers. 

She turned back to look at him with an eager smile. "You like?" 

"I like very much." He rumbled, licking his lips. 

"It's kinda expensive but it's worth it I think." She offered. 

"I can think of many fun things to do with this." He agreed. 

"Saved." She said, bookmarking it in her browser. "Well, that's taken care of." 

"Are you looking forward to going to college?" He asked idly as he straightened. 

"Yeah, especially since mom and dad helped get me into a college that's a little further away, that way I don't have to deal with all those idiots from high school for another four years." 

"And you will be staying in the dorms?" He prompted. 

Donna rolled her eyes at his questions as she knew he had been with her when they had looked at the various brochures and discussed their plans. "Yes and that'll be nice too. I hope I get a private room." 

"Unlikely." He pointed out. 

She nodded. "Yeah but I can hope. If nothing else I hope I get a decent roommate who can deal with you." 

He raised an eyebrow at this. "Somehow I doubt whomever you room with will be able to 'deal with me'." He said half-seriously. 

"Well then they'll either switch to a different room or you'll scare them into submission." She suggested cheerfully. 

Lucian snorted at this, shaking his head. 

The days passed unenventfully with Donna and Lucian spending their time lounging at home or going to various movies that were playing. Finally the day of her 18th birthday arrived. Her parents had taken her out to an expensive restaurant and given her several gifts including several nice outfits, a bracelet and a pair of earrings which she liked. They had also given her a pre-paid card so that she could purchase her own presents as well. As the evening wound down they returned home and Donna began to put her gifts away. As usual Lucian appeared nearby but tonight she could tell there was something different about him. Of course she knew very well that he had been looking forward to this day and truthfully she had as well. Throughout her entire teenage years ever since he had come to her he had been a perfect gentleman, always careful never to do anything inappropriate to her or with her, even though there had been many times she had privately desired otherwise. He knew of those desires of course, having access to her mind and all of its nooks and cranies, but he had always refused to act on them. 

But now...now she was finally an adult in the eyes of the world. 

She looked back at him shyly. "I...I wanted to wear something special tonight." She told him softly. "I had some money saved up so I bought a few things. I'll order the EKG we found tomorrow but it'll take a few days to get here." 

Lucian smiled at this and she could see him almost vibrating with excitement, his heart beginning to bulge slightly from the center of his chest. "Dress then." He said with quiet urgency. "But do not take too long. I am...impatient!" 

"Me too." She said in anticipation. "You made my dream come true when I was fourteen. Tonight, both our dreams get to come true." 

Lucian smiled warmly at this as Donna switched off the various lights in the room, leaving it in dim twilight before locking her door. Moving to the closet she fished out a shopping bag and moved to the attached bathroom, shutting the door. 

Alone in the room she took out the lacy lingerie she had purchased one day at a local adult clothing store while her parents had been at work. Slipping into the garments she quickly looked herself over, putting on a sly smile before opening the door and leaning against the doorframe. She smiled widely, seeing the normally composed Werewolf's eyes widen in delight and undisguised desire as he took in what she was wearing, the sound of his heartbeat suddenly loud in the room. 

THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP! 

The outfit consisted of a white translucent chemise that covered her from her shoulders to her thighs. Beneath it she wore a lacy white bra that supported her C-cup sized breasts and a pair of matching panties that curved invitingly downward along her trim stomach. 

"Like what you see?" She asked in what she hoped was an inviting voice. 

"Oh yes!" Lucian murmured eagerly before shaking his head slightly, his eyes focusing and his heartbeat becoming somewhat muted. "What made you choose white?" He asked curiously. 

She smiled. "I know I can't walk you down the aisle but I wanted this night to be very special. It's not a wedding gown but it's close enough." 

"You do me such honor!" He murmured reverently as she stepped into the room. He knelt before her as he gazed into her eyes. "How i wish I had a ring to give to you Donna." 

Donna smiled at this. "You gave your heart to me four years ago Lucian. You don't need a ring to prove it to me or anyone else." She replied simply. "I gave my heart to you that same day in the back yard when we pledged to each other. Tonight is just...taking the final step." 

"Yes." He murmured as he stood. "And in the 'vein'..." He joked slightly before moving to her dresser and picking up the professional model stethoscope she had purchased for herself a year ago, placing the tubing around her neck. "Now it is complete." He said with a smile, touching her face with a hand and making her smile back. "You clothed yourself in white for your wedding night. I have no such clothing to wear but tonight I shall wear black the only way I can." 

He stepped over to the remaining lit lamp and turned it off before closing the shades, making the room near pitch dark. When he turned back to face her she could see his eyes glowing, two points of blazing amber in the darkness, his heartbeat thumping deeply and rhythmically throughout the room. 

THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP! --THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP! 

"Kinda hard to see." She suggested. 

"The darkness is no impediment to me, I see you as if you stood in the noonday sun." He said softly. "When the moment is right you shall see me even in darkness. Come to me Donna and let me give you the first of my gifts on this most special night." 

Licking her lips she stepped forward, her hands before her. She felt her hands become engulfed in fur a moment later as they pressed lightly against his chest. She could feel his heart muscle pulsing firmly against his skin, not yet bulging and beating out of his chest but still strong beneath her fingertips. 

"Tonight Donna..." He murmured softly. "Tonight we reveal ourselves to each other completely for the first time. Tonight...as you said, we take the final step and consumate our love. Explore me as you have always desired and then I shall do the same." 

"Even now you put me first." She whispered softly in amazement, staring into his eyes. 

She heard him huff in amusement. "I assure you that there will soon come a time when I will be much more...demanding. But tonight...tonight can never be repeated and I would have it be perfect for the both of us." 

He touched a finger to her lips. "No more words." He murmured. "Do what you want to do so badly." 

Donna scarely dared to breathe as her heart beat hard and swift in her chest, her body nearly paralyzed in disbelief that the moment was finally here. A moment later she mentally shook herself and slowly slid her hands across his chest, her fingertips teasing his nipples beneath the fur before sliding downwards along his firm and taut washboard stomach. Her hands reached his lower stomach and paused in surprise, the hem of his jeans had always been a barrier to her going further but now there was nothing but more fur. Her hands inched downward, taking in the feel of his fur becoming somewhat finer and silkier before they reached something solid and warm. She took in a breath as her fingers slowly entwined around the warm and pulsing shaft she found there, hanging between his legs. She could tell he was only partially erect but even so she knew he was longer than a normal man's penis by a few inches, having heard boys in school comparing sizes when they thought no one was listening. 

"How big...?" She whispered as her fingers gripped him firmly. 

"Eight inches." He murmured enticingly. "Twelve when I am fully aroused." 

"Wow..." She whispered as her hands slid along his shaft, feeling his mushroom-shaped head. Moving her hands further down she felt his furry and large ball sack hanging between his legs. She fondled them for a few moments, taking in the feel of them before returning to his shaft, enjoying the feel of it growing beneath her fingers. At the same time she felt it beginning to pulse firmly in time with the sound of his heart, growing and hardening with each beat. 

THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP! --THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP! 

Seconds later he was fully erect in her hands, his rod firm and warm as it stood straight out from his body. To her surprise she could feel it throbbing even harder, the phallus bobbing and bulging with each pulse of his blood. 

"Is it..." She asked hesitantly. 

"Supposed to do that? Yes." He affirmed softly. "When you hold me in your hands you feel my heart pounding. When we make love you will feel my heart beating hard inside you as well as against your own heart." 

Her eyes widened at the mere possibility of how it would feel. Suddenly she felt Lucian's hands cup her face, his thumbs brushing her eyes closed. 

"My next gift to you." He murmured. "See me in the darkness as I see you." 

She felt her eyes tingle slightly and when he removed his hands she slowly opened them. While the room was still quite dark she was more easily able to make out the furniture as well as see Lucian plainly. 

"Thank you." She whispered. 

She slowly knelt, her hands still around his penis until her head was level with it. Releasing it for a moment she let it spring free, becoming almost hypnotized by its powerful pulsing as it bobbed up and down regularly. 

THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP! --THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP!--THUMP-THUMP! 

Leaning forward she took him in her hands again before pressing his hot length against her cheek, feeling it pulse before kissing it slowly and shifting to place his head before her mouth. 

"I've...never done this before." She muttered, looking up at him nervously. 

His hand caressed her hair gently. "I know. Just take care with your teeth, I will guide you as I always have." He murmured. 

Nodding she carefully opened her mouth and slid his head inside, taking care not to scrape her teeth on his flesh. She slowly took him deeper into her mouth, her tongue rubbing against him. She held still for a moment, feeling him pulsing firmly against her lips and tongue, as he placed his hands on her head. He pushed her back slowly until he was almost out before pulling her forward again, sliding his member back in, starting a slow but steady rhythm. A few brief mental tips from him made her moan softly in appreciation, squeezing him with her hands as she formed a seal around him with her lips, sucking firmly as he moved her head back and forth. She hummed happily as she slowly grew accustomed to the large, pulsing phallus in her mouth as she licked and lapped at him. 

~~Underside...and use your hands too.~~ He murmured in her mind and she focused her tongue on the underside of his shaft beneath his head, her hands ackwardly stroking his shaft at the same time. Even with her lack of practice she was making him moan softly, his member pulsing stronger as his heart began to pick up speed. 

THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP! 

After several moments she gently pulled back, his member wet with her saliva as she focused on stroking him with her hands. 

"I love feeling your heart in your...your dick." She said, stumbling over saying the word aloud as she blushed. 

"Mmmm and your hands and mouth feel so good." He sighed before taking her hands in his, halting her. "But I want my first climax to be inside you, not on your hands or face." He said tenderly. 

Smiling happily she inserted the ear buds of the stethoscope in her ears before pressing the diaphragm against his shaft. "Mmmm such a strong heartbeat in here. Bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump." 

She slowly rose to her feet, pressing the bell against his pulsing heart as she wrapped her fingers around his penis with her other hand and began to stroke him steadily. 

THOOMTHOOM!-THOOMTHOOM!-THOOMTHOOM!-THOOMTHOOM!-THOOMTHOOM! 

"I'm stroking you in time with your heart." She whispered to him. 

"And it feels amazing." He agreed with a deep sigh of pleasure before stilling her hand. "But you have explored me and now it is my turn to explore you." 

She shivered in excitement at the anticipation in his voice as he leaned in close to her ear, removing the ear buds and letting them fall to her shoulders. 

"If I were any other man I would rip that garment from you and throw you onto the bed before fucking you from behind like the wolf I am." He murmured lustfully in her ear, making her gasp as she felt herself becoming wet inside. "One day soon we shall do just that but tonight I shall be gentle with you." 

Saying this he retrieved the second stethoscope Donna had purchased for him from her dresser, hanging it around his neck before carefully removing the chemise from her shoulders and dropping it to the floor, leaving her clad in the bra and panties. Leaning forward he kissed her slowly as his hands moved behind her back to unclasp the bra. Her hands wrapped around him as the bra came free, making her tense for a moment before he hugged her against him, the garment falling to the floor. She moaned into the kiss as she pressed her naked breasts against his furry chest, reveling in the feel of his bulging heart thumping strongly against her sternum, inches from her own pounding heart. He rumbled in pleasure before pulling back gently, breaking the kiss before slowly crouching before her, taking in the sight of her breasts for the first time. Donna had been something of a late bloomer in her early teens, her breasts barely B-cup sized before finally growing to C-cup size a few years ago. While her skin had been somewhat tanned due to exercising outdoors her chest was pale with her nipples being small and rose colored. Taking the stethoscope from around his neck Lucian placed the ear buds in his ears before pressing the bell between her breasts, listening to her heart pound. 

THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A! 

Smiling he slowly moved the steth against her left breast, pressing down in various places before pressing it firmly against her nipple. 

"Mmmm...your heart is harder to hear. Perhaps if I make it beat harder..." He suggested with a knowing smile. 

His other hand reached for the other orb, squeezing it firmly before his fingertips toyed with her nub, flicking and twisting it carefully. Donna panted softly as he kneaded her chest, each small twist and pull making sparks of pleasure shoot across her chest. 

THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA! 

"Ahh, much better." Lucian crooned. "Now let us see how you taste..." He suggested before moving his head to breast before taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking on it firmly. 

Donna let out a moan as her knees shook, her hands grasping his fur as Lucian sucked and swirled her tit with his tongue before nibbling gently at it with his fangs. 

"I--I need to lay down!" Donna panted shakily. 

"Mmm...yes your heart is beating quite fast." He agreed smoothly before he stood, placing the stethoscope around his neck. "Come to bed with me Donna." He offered. 

She nodded and suddenly Lucian knelt, picking her up in his arms bridal style before moving to the bed and laying her in it before lying on top of her. Donna could feel his powerful heart beating swiftly against her breast as his solid member throbbed between his legs, pressing against her panties and lower stomach. He kissed her deeply for a moment before slowly sliding down her body until his face hovered over her hips. Putting the stethoscope back in his ears he pressed the bell against her chest beneath her breast. 

"Hold it there for me." He insisted softly. "Listen to your heart as I pleasure you." 

Donna immediately put her own stethoscope to her ears, pressing the bell in the center of her chest before she held Lucian's in place, pressing it firmly against her skin. 

THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA! 

"Mmmm even covered I can smell your musk, the scent of your desire is heady." He rumbled deeply. "I must see what treasures you have hidden from me for so long." 

Taking hold of her panties he began to pull them down as Donna lifted her hips. The garment slid down her legs and off her body, revealing to Lucian her most private area. A trimmed heart-shaped patch of fine curls sat above her pink nether lips and hooded clit. 

"How appropriate. It must have taken you some time to do this." He murmured in appreciation as he pressed two fingers against her curls, seemingly trying to feel for a pulse. "But I cannot feel a heartbeat here. It seems I will need to make it throb another way." 

Donna panted swiftly at his lusty words as Lucian slid his hands beneath her to squeeze her butt, lifting her hips slightly before pressing his face between her legs. A moment later Donna cried out as his tongue pressed against her clit, licking it quickly before he began to suck on it. 

THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA! 

"Hmmm...still no heartbeat." He muttered, pressing his fingers briefly against her curls again. "Let me try this..." 

She felt him parting her lips with his thumbs before she felt his tongue slide inside her folds, lapping at her insides. Donna pressed her hips forward, forcing his tongue deeper inside as he tasted her pre-cum. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

"Lucian!" She gasped, her body aching with need. "Please!" 

He paused, looked up at her with gleaming eyes. "Tell me what you want Donna." He said with quiet intensity. 

"Fuck me!" She begged, uncaring about her her language at this point. "I need it! I need you inside me!" She moaned. 

Lucian moved upward on all fours, positioning himself until his tip rested against her nether lips. He stared into her eyes with intense desire and excitement. "Savor this moment Donna!" He insisted softly. 

She nodded as he raised himself up, her eyes wide as his heart thumped louder in her ears. She watched Lucian's heart emerge fully from his chest, more than she had ever seen it on the television show. The muscle was contracting powerfully and swiftly, seemingly barely held back by his skin alone. The arteries and veins around his heart and across his chest began to emerge and pulsate powerfully as more of them emerged along his biceps and thighs. His jugular emerged from within his neck, both sides pulsing powerfully as well. 

"Listen!" He hissed and Donna focused on the sound of their hearts pounding in her ears. 

THOOM!BOOM!-THOOM!BOOM!-THOOM!BOOM!-THOOM!BOOM!-THOOM!BOOM! 

THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP! 

A moment later she felt Lucian slowly move his hips forward. His tip carefully penetrated her virgin folds before slowly sliding deep into her tunnel. Donna took in deep breaths as she felt her insides being stretched and filled with a hot, pulsing thickness. She pushed her hips upward instinctively and felt him fill her to the brim before he pressed her hips against the bed with his own body, his shaft buried to the hilt inside her and his tip bumping against her cervix as he pulsed steadily inside her. At that moment she felt as if she had two hearts beating inside her, one in her chest and the other in her core as Lucian pressed his body against her, his massive heart pumping furiously against her sternum. Their heartbeats thundered in their ears and against their bodies as they reveled in the feeling of finally being one with each other. 

Lucian began to move with a slow, steady rhythm, sliding himself partially out of her before gently thrusting back in. "Follow my lead." He murmured to her. "Let your body move on instinct." 

Donna closed her eyes, feeling his thickness move inside her before she began to move her hips in time with his, pushing up with each of his thrusts to force him as deep inside as she could as she wrapped her hands in his fur, holding onto him tightly. Her heart pounded in her ears as did Lucian's and behind them both she could hear him beginning to pant roughly as he quickened his pace. She opened her eyes to see him thrusting firmly, his fangs bared and his eyes wide as he gripped the bed near her shoulders. 

"Move with your heart!" She urged him. "I wanna feel it!" 

Nodding with a pant he moved firmly but steadily inside her, his member inflating with each thrust and deflating with each pull so that she could feel him fucking him in time with his heartbeat. As his heart rate continued to increase his pace did too until he was thrusting inside her two to three times a second, his heart rate vacillating between 130 and 150 beats per minute as it boomed in her ears alongside her own. 

THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM!THOOM!BOOM! 

THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD! 

Donna moaned loudly as she thrust her hips in time with Lucian's her senses nearly overwhelmed by the feelings and the sounds that bombarded her from everywhere. Deep inside she could feel her body nearing its peak, her climax only seconds away. 

"Lucian!" She cried. "I'm...!" 

"Cum for me Donna!" He panted. "I need to hear your heart when you cum!" 

The Werewolf's words mixed with the sounds of their flailing hearts and the pounding deep inside her chest and core made Donna cry out as her body exploded into ecstasy. She bucked frantically, arching her back as she let out a series of loud moans, her heart skipping and racing. 

THUDA!THUDA!THUDA!--THUDA!THUDA!--THUDA!THOOM!--BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

The sound of Donna'a frantic heart mixed with her cries sent Lucian over the edge seconds later. The Werewolf pushed himself up and threw back his head with a howl that seemingly shook the room. Donna let out another cry as deep inside she could feel Lucian's penis throbbing even harder inside her as he slammed it deep and fast inside. Her core was suddenly filled with liquid heat as she felt his cum surging from his member to splash against her insides. Upon his chest she could see his heart galloping as if fighting desperately to break free of its confines while his veins and arteries surged across his body. In her ears his furious heart nearly drowned out everything but her own cries and heartbeats. 

WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM!WHOOM! 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Moments later her climax ebbed and Donna laid back panting quietly, her body shivering with each heartbeat, her skin hyper-sensitive, as a sense of fulfillment overcame her. Lucian's frantic thrusts slowed and then stopped as he leaned over her, panting hard and fast, his heart still beating hard and but steadily against his chest. 

THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!- 

THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!-THUMPA!- 

Donna tried to search for words that could describe what she was feeling but her tongue seemed unable to move and her brain was sluggish. She felt a warm presence in her mind a moment later. 

~~I feel it Donna.~~ He told her. ~~The overwhelming awe, the love, the contentment, it is all around me and it is the greatest feeling I could ever experience.~~ He laid down on top of her, staring into her eyes as he stroked her hair with his thumbs. "I love you Donna!" He murmured passionately. 

"I love you too!" She exclaimed softly, staring back. 

They kissed softly again for several moments before a thought crossed her mind. "I can still feel it beating down there." She remarked in quiet surprise before smiling. "I guess you found a way to make my curly heart beat after all." 

He smiled at the joke. "It did require some creative resusitation but yes." 

"Mmm...we ought to try that one day too." She suggested playfully. "Me pretending to have a heart attack or something and you bringing me back." 

He rumbled in agreement from his throat. "One day we will have to try those games. Perhaps when your parents are away and the EKG is here." 

"Lucian..." She said after another moment. "Will you do what you did when I turned sixteen? I wanna feel your heart next to mine like you did that time. Only...only more. Can you...can you make our hearts beat together?" 

He smiled at her. "As I am still inside you we shall become one in every way. How appropriate. But remember Donna, you must let me be in complete control or the consequences could be dire." He warned gently. "You may feel strange things inside you but you must let them happen." 

"It's okay." She assured him. "I trust you." She said simply, touching his face. 

The look in his eyes made her sigh happily as he leaned forward to kiss her again. 

~~Close your eyes Donna...~~ He murmured as they kissed. 

Donna closed her eyes and a moment later she felt herself becoming lighter and seemingly incorporeal, Lucian's lips feather-light against her own. She felt his massive and muscular body slowly sink inside her, making her feel fuller everywhere at once. At their hips she could feel his pulsing member sink into her core, now a faint heartbeat in her lower stomach. His chest flowed into her own, past her ribs and their hearts brushed against each other. As the seconds passed Donna could feel her heart slowing until finally her heart was beating slowly and steadily in time with her lover's. A moment later she felt Lucian's heart slowly merge with her own. Her chest suddenly felt as if it were expanding, her ribs and skin barely able to hold both hearts and both pairs of lungs at once. She felt Lucian press his lips firmly against hers and suddenly she felt him breathing for her, gently forcing cool air into her lungs in slow, deep breaths, her lungs feeling as if they were a pair of bellows. At the same time she felt Lucian's heart encompass hers, both thumping slowly but powerfully in their chests. 

WHOOOOOSH----WHOOOOSH----WHOOOSH 

WHOOM-----WHOOM-----WHOOM----WHOOM 

Initially Donna felt slightly jarred by the alien sensations, feeling as if Lucian's body had taken over hers completely. As the moments passed however, she slowly relaxed into it. Lucian had always been her defender, her guide, and her mentor. Tonight he had become her lover and now, at this moment, she felt as if he was sustaining her very life as he breathed air into her and made their hearts beat in synchrony. 

~~If I died, is this how you would save me?~~ She wondered. 

~~I would sustain you for as long as I could, making you breathe and your heart pump.~~ He told her. ~~But do not think about such things at a time like this Donna. Such things are best left for later.~~ 

Nodding mentally she slowly relaxed even deeper, feeling herself sinking into the bed, immersed in Lucian's body up to her neck. Moments later she felt her mind beginning to shut down as sleep began to overtake her. 

~~Lucian...~~ She mumbled drowsily. ~~I wanna...stay awake...do more...~~ 

~~Sleep Donna.~~ He told her softly. ~~We have become one in every way. Our bonding is complete and we are mated now and forever. Tomorrow your parents will be gone and we shall have the house to ourselves to do as we please. Rest now, for tomorrow we shall continue our fun.~~ 

~~M'kay...~~ She replied fuzzily a moment before she felt herself sinking into a dark abyss where the only sounds were his breathing and heartbeat. 

* * *

Morning came and Donna slowly became aware of Lucian's heart slowly beating in her ear. As she woke a bit more she felt herself wrapped around Lucian's naked body, herself still naked as well, with the blanket covering them both. Smiling and feeling quite content she hugged him tightly, continuing to let her head rest against his chest, his heart pulsing gently against her cheek. 

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured to her. 

"Mmm...g'morning." She mumbled back, her eyes still closed. "Time is it?" 

"Your parents are getting ready to leave for work." He remarked. "They are letting you sleep in." 

"'s good." She muttered. A moment later a thought flitted across her mind. "Good thin' they didn't...clothes from last night." She mumbled, refering to the lingerie she had worn. 

"Do not worry, I cleaned up a bit while you slept." He assured her. "They would have seen nothing incriminating." 

"Thank 'u." She said sleepily. 

The room was quiet for several moments except for the sounds of Donna's soft breathing. 

"Lucian..." She muttered absently. "Did we fuck last night?" 

"We did indeed." He assured her softly. "And it was beautiful beyond words." 

"Good." She replied sleepily. "Thought it...might've been a dream." 

"It was no dream." He assured her softly. "And I look forward to more of such pleasure today." He purred her in her ear making her smile. 

"Mmm...yeah." She muttered as she lazily slid her hand along his furred and flat stomach. 

A half hour passed and Donna finally roused herself, waking fully with a yawn and sliding the blanket aside, revealing their naked bodies. 

"Morning handsome." She smiled up at him lazily before looking down, enjoying the view of his limp but still girthy member. Though human in shape it was still oddly colored, being as dark brown as his body and surrounded by darker and finer curled fur, his balls covered in finer fur. 

"Like what you see?" He asked. 

"Oh yeah." She agreed. "Me and it are going to have some fun in a little bit. But first, breakfast." 

Lucian smiled in amusement as she got up, glancing about at the somewhat tidied room before looking back at him. "Thanks, I would have been mortified if my rents had come in here and seen that racy stuff on the floor." 

Lucian nodded graciously as she turned and left, still stark naked, the Werewolf enjoying the view of her butt as she walked out the door. 

Donna quickly devoured a bowl of cereal and some toast before heading back up to her room. As she entered she felt Lucian appear behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach, his furry body pressed against her back. 

"Mmm I think someone's happy I'm back." She suggested sacily, wiggling her butt against his thick member. "When did you become mister fiesty horn dog?" 

"When it became...appropriate for me to be." He offered. 

She smirked at him. "You mean when it became legal." 

"I make no excuses for wanting to make love to my mate as soon as I could." He replied. "And now that I can I shall be doing it as often as you desire." 

"Not when 'you' desire?" She suggested. 

He smiled. "I am still an honorable man my love. Though I have needs you will always come first." 

She smiled happily before turning in his arms and wrapping her own around him. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He affirmed. 

Offering her lips to him they kissed deeply for a moment. 

"Mmm just doing this make my heart beat harder." She murmured, taking his hand and pressing it between her breasts. 

"Yes, I feel it." He agreed pleasantly. "Perhaps we should see what other things make our hearts beat faster and harder." 

"Sounds good to me." She smiled. "I need more practice anyway in...providing for my husband's needs." 

Sashaying over to the bed she picked up the pair of stethoscopes, hanging one about her neck before presenting the other to him. 

"You look beautiful in that outfit." He offered with a grin. 

"What? My birthday suit and steth?" She asked sweetly. 

"Exactly." He replied as he placed the steth around his own neck. 

"Well I have to say, 'doctor', that you look fetching as well." 

He rumbled pleasantly in his throat. "Well then I think it is time to examine my 'patient' in great detail." 

Reaching under the bed Lucian pulled out an old fashioned black doctor's bag. Donna blinked in surprise. 

"Where did that come from?" 

"I purchased it online one day." He replied negligently. "It came fully stocked and had its own stethoscope but the stethoscope you bought for me was much nicer so we shall keep the generic one as a backup." 

Sitting the bag on the bed he opened it and pulled out a penlight. 

"What else have you been buying online?" She asked him teasingly. 

"Ask me no questions and I will tell you no lies." He offered with a grin. "Now shush. Follow the light." He instructed, tracking the penlight back and forth and up and down between her eyes. 

"Good." He purred as her eyes followed it. "Now open them wide for me." 

She did so and he gazed deeply into her eyes for a few seconds. "Good. Now your ears." He murmured as he took an otoscope from the bag and placed the pointed end into her ear, gazing through the lens at the other end. 

"Hmm, not bad but in need of some cleaning." He offered before checking the other one. 

Replacing it he took a tongue depresser from the bag walked back over to her. "Open your mouth and say ahh." He instructed. 

"Ahh!" Donna replied, opening wide and displaying her tongue which he covered with the piece of wood, shining the penlight into her throat. 

"Hmm, it appears you have an uvula." He remarked. 

"Uh?" She asked in confusion. 

"The thing that hangs in the back of your throat." He smiled as he removed the depresser. 

"Smart ass." She smirked. "Go win some money on Jeopardy with that brain of yours." 

"I rather doubt the host would accept me as I am." He suggested. "Shush now." 

He moved behind her, his fingers tapping and playing down the center of her back as he seemingly examined her spine before moving back up and feeling gently along her neck, probing it with his fingers before placing them against both sides of her neck to feel her pulse. 

"Mmm...a nice strong pulse." He offered warmly. "Thump...thump...thump. Perhaps I shall nibble on it with my fangs when the time is right." He smiled toothily. 

"I'll take a hickey from you any day." She smiled. 

"No doubt, but I suppose I should refrain. After all, how would you explain it to your parents?" He suggested with a wink. 

She giggled quietly. "They still don't know you're my boyfriend...well, husband now." She amended. 

"Now for your breast exam." He said with a smile as he began to gently probe and press against various points of her breasts, taking a few moments to pinch and pull on her nipples, making them hard and peaked. 

"Hmm...very good responses." He murmured silkily. "Now for your lungs." 

Turning her around he fitted the ear buds to his ears before warming the bell and pressing it against her back. 

"Breathe deeply." He murmured enticingly in her ear, making gooseflesh rise on her arms as she obeyed, taking in deep breaths. 

"Mmm...very nice breath sounds." He said as he moved the bell to the other side of her back. "Again." 

More deep breaths filled his ears before he turned her to face him again. 

"Goood...now for your heart." He said with relish as he placed it between her breasts against her Erb's Point. 

Thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump 

"Goood." He murmured, placing it at her tricuspid point. 

Thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump 

"And again." He said, pressing it below her breast to hear her mitral. 

Thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump---thump-thump 

"Such nice sounds." He murmured. "Would you like to hear it beat?" He offered. 

"Yes doctor." Donna nodded. 

He placed the buds in her ears before pressing the bell against her mitral again. "Listen to it going thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump..." He murmured enticingly to her as her heart beat steadily in her ears. 

"I love that sound doctor, I know you do too." She smiled. 

"Oh yes." He replied, placing the buds back in his ears and listening for a few more seconds before moving the bell to her stomach, placing it in various places to listen to it gurgle. 

"Everything looks and sounds good so far." He told her. "For the next part of the exam you will need to lie down." He instructed. 

Donna immediately moved to the bed, laying on her back. Lucian moved to the bag, taking out a blood pressure cuff and wrapping it around her arm before squeezing the bulb several times to inflate it before moving the bell of the stethoscope under it. After a few seconds of hissing air he nodded. 

"120 over 80. Perfect." He smiled as he leaned over her. Placing his fingers against her ribs he began to tap them rythmically before moving to her stomach and doing the same tapping in several spots. 

"Now I will need to inspect some of your more...private areas." He said with a gleam in his eye. 

"Mmm whatever you need to do doctor, I'm all yours." Donna replied coyly. 

Kneeling between her legs he slid one of her pillows beneath her hips. He gently parted her nether lips, shining the penlight inside her tunnel. 

"Do you have sex often?" He inquired innocently. 

"Only since I turned 18." She replied with a smile. 

"Good girl." He said approvingly as he slid two fingers inside her while his other finger teased her clit from beneath its hood. 

Her breath caught as he began to slide his fingers in and out as he massaged her clit. "Ohh doctor that feels nice. I think...I think I can feel my heart starting to beat faster." 

"Hmmm I suppose I shall have to do a stress test on you to check that." He smiled. "But first I need you to turn over and get on all fours for the last part of the exam." 

"Wanna see my butt hmm?" She suggested with a sly smile as she got in all fours, wiggling her butt at him. 

"Indeed, and it is a very nice and shapely one if I am any judge." He suggested as he massaged her buttocks with his hands before probing her anus with a finger, making her squirm a bit. 

Cleaning his finger with a tissue a moment later he moved closer to her head, murmuring in her ear. "Did you know...when a wolf has sex with a female he fucks her from behind? They call it 'doggy style' for a reason you know." 

She grinned at that. "Are you suggesting you want to behave like the animal you are?" 

"Indeed." He rumbled. "But first, the stress test. Lay on your back again." 

Donna flopped onto her back, displaying herself openly to him. 

"I suspect that when the EKG machine arrives we will need to do another test." He suggested. "For for now a steth test will do." He smirked. 

"What are you going to do to stress out my poor heart doctor?" She gasped in mock anxiousness. 

He leaned over her with a toothy smile. "I'm going to play with your clit and make you cum while I listen to your heart pound." He told her, making her lick her lips in anticipation. 

Saying this he placed the diaphragm against her chest, her heart already beating more quickly in excitement. 

Thump-thump!--thump-thump!--thump-thump!--thump-thump!--thump-thump!-- 

She felt his finger slide through her heart-shaped curls before pressing against her clit and rubbing it swiftly. Donna let out a moan as she arched her hips willingly. "Ohh you're gonna make me cum quick!" She moaned. 

"Goood!" He rumbled. "Cum for me Donna. I want to hear you cry out when you do. I want to hear your heart flailing in your chest." 

"Oh god!" She gasped at his words, her heart already beating swiftly. 

Thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!- 

Lucian bent closer and began to suck on her pink nipple, making her arch her chest against him, pressing her breast against his mouth as she toyed with her other nipple with her fingers, twisting and pulling at it. 

Thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!- 

"Lucian!" She moaned, her hips writhing as he teased her clit fiercely with his finger. "Nnnnn! G-getting close!" 

"I can hear!" He agreed softly. "Your heart is pounding hard and fast under your breasts. Faster Donna! Make it beat faster!" 

"N'god!" She panted, her breathing labored as she pulled harder on her nub as Lucian sucked on the other, swirling it with his tongue, her hips pressing her clit against his rapid finger. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

"Cum for me Donna! I can hear you're close! Cum hard for me! Scream it out!" 

"NNNN! I---I--NNNAAAAHHHH!" Donna cried as she writhed on the bed, her body erupting into esctasy as her heart slammed furiously against her ribs. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Her hips bucked under Lucian's finger as he kept pleasuring her for several seconds before stopping, not wanting to make her nub sore. He watched with wide eyes as as she climaxed before him, her breaths coming in harsh gasps as her heart pounded like a trip hammer in his ears before she finally calmed, her heart beginning to slow. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!--THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP- 

Her eyes slowly focused on him and she let out a loud sigh. "That felt great. How was my heart?" 

"Amazing." He assured her with a smile. 

She glanced over and smiled, seeing his penis had become semi-hard. "Looks like that got you worked up a bit. Gonna have to do something about that. But first it's my turn to play doctor." She insisted. 

"Very well but do try to make it quick." He requested. "I have something that needs attending to." 

"Oh I'll attend to it, don't you worry." She smirked with a teasing tone as she slowly got up, wobbling a bit before sliding a finger along the side of his shaft, making him twitch and take in a sharp breath. 

Donna was privately delighted that she could make him react like that as she examined his ears with the scope, making them flick before shining the light in his eyes as well. 

"You have such lovely eyes." She murmured to him, making him smile, before gently pulling open his mouth and examining the inside of his throat and tracing a finger along his fangs. She ran her fingers along his muscled neck, making a point to check his pulse, murmuring each beat in his ear before sliding around him to tap her fingers along his spine. "Hmmm...strong back too." She mentioned, sliding her fingers through his fur along his taut muscles before toying with his tail and squeezing his buttcheeks with her hands. "Nice butt." 

"I think so." He agreed with a smile. 

Picking up her own stethoscope and placing it in her ears she pressed it against his back.  


"Breathe for me." She murmured in his ear. 

She listened to his bellow-like lungs for several seconds before moving around to his front. "Now your heart." She said, pressing it against his Tricuspid point. 

THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP--THOOM-THUMP 

"Such a big, strong heart." She crooned, sliding her hand along his chest. "I need you to lay down so I can...examine you properly." 

"As you say...Doctor." He replied, carefully laying down on the bed with Donna kneeling on her haunches next to him and pressing the bell against his stomach. 

"Sounds like you're hungry." She teased as she listened to it gurgle while pressing against his abdomen in various places. 

"I AM hungry." He agreed with a low rumble, his eyes fixed on her. 

She licked her lips at that as she slid her hands along his muscled stomach. "Since you gave me a stress test I think you need one too." She said as her hand slid down his lower stomach before bending over him. 

"I need to see that heart of yours beating out of your chest." She murmured sensually to him. "So let's see how we can make it beat harder." 

Pressing the bell against his chest again she slowly slid her hand lower to wrap around his partially hard member, squeezing and stroking it slowly. Lucian rested his head against the pillow with a sigh as she stroked him. Donna smiled as the Werewolf gave himself completely to her, his body hers to do with as she pleased. She marvelled at the feeling of his member growing larger under her hand, his shaft pulsing harder with his heartbeat as it grew while in her ears his heart began to beat harder from the stimulation. 

THOOM-THUMP!--THOOM-THUMP!--THOOM-THUMP!--THOOM-THUMP! 

"Your heart's starting to beat harder now." She told him softly. "Hold that there." She said, pressing his hand against the diaphragm as she moved down his side and then between his legs, taking his member in both hands. She watched raptly as it quickly became fully hard and thick, pulsing strongly in time with his heart. Letting go of him for a moment she watched his rod jerk up and down rhythmically, almost as if he were climaxing constantly in time with his heart before wrapping her fingers around him again and stroking firmly. Recalling his words from the previous night she made sure to rub her thumb against the underside of his head where he was sensitive. She could see his hips twitching as she worked him carefully as well as the patch of skin against his sternum next to her bell. 

"Nnnnn that feels good!" He panted quietly. 

"I can hear, your heart's beating faster now." She smiled. 

THOOMTHUMP!--THOOMTHUMP!--THOOMTHUMP!--THOOMTHUMP! 

"Let's see if I can get it really going." She suggested softly. 

Leaning forward she gripped his shaft while swirling her tongue slowly around his head. Placing her lips upon it she began to suck at it carefully, occasionally stroking him with her hands before slowly taking more of him into her mouth and rubbing her tongue against his sensitive underside. Her nose was filled with the strong scent of his musky desire and when she looked up she could see his heart emerging from his chest, the muscle clenching just under his skin as the arteries around it began to emerge. 

THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP! 

Encouraged by this she sucked harder, trying to coordinate her stroking hands as she began to bob her head up and down. Though she knew she was unskilled at giving head, or any other kind of pleasure for that matter, Lucian seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit as he began to pant harder and louder, his heart beating harder outside his chest as she listened to it pound, his rod pulsing hard against her lips. 

THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP! 

~~Mmm you taste so good!~~ She thought at him, her mouth being otherwise occupied. ~~I can feel your heart pounding in my mouth! Make it beat faster for me you sexy Werewolf!~~ She begged, egging him on as he began to thrust his hips, forcing himself into her mouth as he panted hard, his hands clenching the bedsheets. 

THOOMTHUD!THOOMTHUD!THOOMTHUD!THOOMTHUD! 

She stroked him swiftly with her hands as she held her head still, his hips thrusting his phallus deep into her mouth. Panting through her nose she watched as his heart palpitated furiously, clenching and pulsing as if trying to tear through his skin as he throbbed hard and swift in her mouth. 

THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM! 

"Gonna...!" He grunted roughly before he threw back his head with a howl, arching his back. His thrust his hips frantically, his tip driving into the back of Donna's throat, nearly making her gag as his cum shot from it in hot spurts, the girl reflexively swallowing it as his member seemingly pulsed with two different rhythms. His heart thundered in her ears as it pulsated powerfully upon his chest. Seconds later he let his body flop against the bed as he panted hard. Donna coughed, clearing her throat of his cum, her mouth finally empty as she panted while her fingers still gripped him loosely, his heart beginning to slow. 

THOOMTHUD!THOOMTHUD!THOOMTHUD!THOOMTHUD!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP!-THOOMTHUMP! 

Looking down at his wet member she squeezed it a few times before licking the last of his cum from his drooling tip, finding it rather salty-sweet. 

"Forgive me." He rumbled quietly. 

Looking up at him in confusion she saw him look at her with a somewhat shame-faced expression. "At the end I could not hold back. I could feel your discomfort when I climaxed in your mouth. I'm sorry." 

She smiled gently at him. "Hey, you're supposed to lose control at the end. I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Not my fault I'm not used to...erm...sucking it. Just means I need more practice." She winked. 

"I did not discourage you from doing such things again?" He asked in concern. 

"It felt a little scary for a minute but I wanted to stick with it. I would have pulled away if I needed to." She promised him. "I wasn't gonna let myself choke on it or something." 

He nodded seemingly in relief as she smiled lovingly. "Man, even after you get off you still focus on me. Do you know how awesome that is?" 

He smiled in appreciation. "Thank you love." 

She crawled up his body to lay against him, his heart still fluttering lightly against his skin as it withdrew back into his chest. She rested her hand against it, feeling it quiver and clench before vanishing beneath his skin. 

"I want to feel it." She told him with quiet insistence a moment later. "When we do this again I wanna hold it in my hands. I wanna feel it pounding and moving as I hold onto it." 

"Then you shall." He assured her. 

A moment later she blinked in consternation, her face falling a bit as a thought came to her. Before she could even give voice to her concern she felt his hand rest comfortingly on her shoulder. 

"Have no fear Donna, you cannot hurt me." He said gently. "Even if you were to squeeze my heart tightly with your hands you could not stop it or make it flutter unless I allowed it." 

"Allowed?" She asked hesitantly. 

"I am not fully human Donna." He reminded her. "I control my body how I wish and I can manipulate yours to an extent when you allow me to." 

He pulled her close against her, their faces inches apart. "Any game you can conceive of we can play Donna." He said enticingly. "I have seen all the ideas floating about in your mind, even the ones you have not fully considered yet. You long for me to use the EKG on you when it arrives, to drive your heart wild and hear the machine's franic beeping as I touch you and make you cry out in release. You want to do the same to me, to see my heart pounding and pulsing as hard and as fast as it can while you hold it in your hands and you wish for me to hold your heart in my hands as well. All such beautiful thoughts and we will do them all." He assured her. 

He stared into her eyes and Donna feeling herself being drawn into the dark depths behind the glowing amber orbs as his svoice became almost hypnotic and deep, edged with dangerous promise. "Yet even beneath those thoughts I see even more. I see them flitting about like half-glimpsed fish in the dark depths of an ocean. The instincts and the desires from deep inside, the dark thoughts you push away after considering them for but an instant, those you would never consider voicing aloud for fear of the repercussions. You wish to make love to me with such passion that my heart ruptures or ceases to beat and only by your hands and breath can I be brought back to life. You somehow wish you could do the same, feeling your heart stop and then me bringing you back safely. You wish to reach into me and hold my heart in your hands, feeling it writhe about before making love to it by rubbing it against your nether lips. You wish to see me bound and captured as you tease me with all of your wiles to make my heart gallop so that I beg for release and climax and all of these things you desire for me to do to you as well!" 

"No! I--" Donna protested with a gasp as she shut her eyes, breaking the trance as she curled up against him, fearful and disgusted with herself. Lucian wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she panted anxiously. 

"But you dare not suggest them or even bring them to the forefront of your mind for fear that we will go too far or that you are evil for wanting to do them." He murmured gently as he stroked her hair. "You fear that you will kill me or injure us both by exploring the boundaries of what is possible with us, things that society would deem reckless, dangerous, and deviant in the extreme. But no matter what I will always be with you." He promised softly. "With me you have the opportunity to try anything your heart and mind desires, even those that would be impossible or dangerous for a normal man, and I would never permit you to come to harm, especially by my own hands. I live for you in the truest sense." He said, cupping her cheek to make her meet his eyes again, the previously endless darkness behind his eyes now replaced with amber and endless compassion. 

"Don't be afraid Donna." He urged her tenderly as she stared at him with wet eyes. "Everything is alright. Don't be afraid of your desires for I can fulfill them all. You are not evil for wanting to try such things Donna; evil is forcing others to play such games when they would be scarred or injured by them. But I can play them all and we will play them all." 

"This is only the beginning." He promised with soft intensity. 


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s finally here!” Donna announced excitedly as she shut the front door, a large box in her arms.

“Is that what I think it is?” Lucian asked from nearby with an eager smile on his canine face. 

“Yup! The EKG machine finally came!” She agreed, quickly carrying it upstairs to her room with the wolfman following her. “Good thing I paid for the expedited shipping or it might have come when my parents were home.” 

“How do you plan to explain it to them?” He inquired as they entered her room. “You do realize they will find it eventually don’t you?”  


She glanced back at him in vague annoyance as she set the box down on her bed. “Please! I’ve been giving it thought ever since I bought it. It should be small enough to either fit under the bed or in the back of my closet, it’s not like they root through my stuff, especially now that I’m 18.” She argued as she tore open the box, revealing the packing material and the machine within. 

She carefully removed the contents before setting the machine on the bed for them to admire. It was a modern and compact professional model EKG machine used for home and small office purposes with a large screen and a 6-lead hookup as well as a built in doppler wand and microphone pad along with a supply of double-sided stickers to apply to the pads. 

“Thing of beauty.” She smiled. “Let me get rid of the box and stuffing and then we’ll have some fun.” 

“I can hardly wait.” He smiled eagerly. 

Donna quickly removed all traces of the unboxing from her room and carried it down to the dumpster near their house, tossing it in before making her way back to her house and up to her room. 

“So! Guess we should test it out to see if it works.” She suggested. 

“If it does not I will be highly displeased.” He remarked. 

Throwing him a sunny smile she began to straighten the cables, plugging it into the wall outlet and applying stickers to the lead and microphone pads. The machine whirred quietly to life with the display lighting up, showing its company’s splash screen before showing the digital readout. 

“So good so far.” Donna said before pulling her shirt and bra over her head and tossing them aside, leaving her topless and clad only in her blue jeans. Smirking at seeing Lucian’s eyes go immediately to her chest she spun around and sauntered over to the bed before flopping down on it. 

“Well?” She asked. “What are you waiting for? An invitation? Hook me up!” 

He smiled, walking over to her and picking up the cables before pressing the leads onto various areas of her chest and over the auscultation points they knew by heart, placing the device at the head of the bed so they could both see it. The machine immediately began to draw spiked waves across the screen, displaying her heartbeat. Tapping on the settings area of the screen he activated the speakers. 

Beep!........Beep!........Beep!........Beep!........Beep!..... 

“Hmm 70 beats per minute.” Lucian remarked, glancing at the numerical value on the screen. “A good start.” 

“Put the microphone on me too.” She insisted. 

Nodding he picked up the microphone lead before pressing it to the center of her chest. 

Thump-thump…thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump... 

Beep!....Beep!....Beep!....Beep! 

Donna could already feel herself becoming aroused at the sounds of the machine and the feel of the leads against her chest. She also knew Lucian was becoming excited as well, the crotch in his jeans showing a pronounced bulge. 

“Doppler next.” She said. 

“For a moment or two, it will drown out everything else.” He reasoned. 

Opening the tube of gel that came with the device he applied a layer to the wand’s tip before pressing it against her chest beneath her breast. 

WAAA-WHOOSH!....WAA-WHOOSH!...WAA-WHOOSH!...WAA-WHOOSH!... 

Thump-thump…thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump... 

Beep!....Beep!....Beep!....Beep! 

“Mmmm such nice sounds.” Lucian murmured to her before tracing the wand lightly across her breast, teasing her nipple with it and making the speakers crackle before she gently batted it away with a hand and a snicker. 

Smiling up at him she began to massage her breasts with her hands, kneading them and teasing her nipples as she arched her back, displaying her breasts more prominently to him. The monitor immediately recorded the change, marking her heart rate at 75, then 80 BPM. 

“You like what you see?” She asked teasingly, licking her lips sensually. 

His nostrils flared, his eyes glued to her chest as she continued to play with herself. She slowly slid a hand down her taut stomach and into her jeans, touching her nether region as she gasped quietly, wriggling her hips. 

Thump-thump...Beep!...thump-thump...Beep!...thump-thump...Beep!...thump-thump...Beep! 

“85 BPM.” He murmured watching her with rapt attention. 

Through her slitted eyelids she could see his hand move unconsciously to his crotch, grabbing himself through the cloth. 

“What do you want Lucian?” She asked seductively, using the phrase he so often asked her. 

“I want to let loose and take you with all my strength.” He rumbled intensely as his eyes shone. “I want to rip those pants off of you and take you from behind like a wolf does. I want to hear your heart pounding from those speakers as I fuck you until you cum and scream!” 

Donna gasped softly at his words, Lucian having never suggested something so bold and aggressive before, the mere suggestion making her wet and making her heart leap, the monitor beeping more aggressively for a moment before returning to a steady yet slightly more swift pace. 

“You heard that right?” She breathed. 

“Oh yes!” He agreed intently. 

Reaching for the clasp on her jeans she opened the button and zipper before nodding at him. “Do whatever you want you big, sexy wolf!” She urged him. 

She saw his body tremble at her declaration before he exploded into action. His claws tore into the fabric of his jeans before tearing them open violently, leaving him naked and exposed to her as the pieces fell to the floor, his fangs bared and his eyes blazing with lust. Donna gasped in shock and arousal, her heart thumping harder in her chest. 

Thumpthump..Beep!..thumpthump..Beep!..thumpthump..Beep!..thumpthump..Beep! 

In a flash he was at the end of the bed, his claws gripping her pants before yanking them swiftly down her legs and throwing them aside, leaving her clad in only her white panties. With a snarl his claws slashed at the offending garment, ripping it to shreds and revealing her nether lips with the heart-shaped patch of curls above it. Shocked speechless but eager she let him have his way as he grabbed her hips and roughly rolled her onto her stomach as he mounted the bed before dragging her hips upwards so that she was presenting herself openly to him on all fours, the monitor sounding loudly at the sudden change. 

Thumpthump-thump..Beep!--beep!..thumpa-thump..Beep!--beep!..thumpthump..Beep!..thumpthump..Beep! 

“90!” She panted. 

“Only the beginning!” He growled deeply with desire making Donna shiver at the ferocious and hungry tone. 

Her breath caught as she felt his tip press against her opening before he shoved himself forcefully inside her, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. Donna cried out as she felt him fill her before he began to thrust in and out of her swiftly, his member pounding hard and deep inside her. 

“Ahhh! Oh god!” Donna exclaimed as his hands gripped her hips tightly, yanking her back with each thrust of his hips. Upon his chest his heart began to emerge, the arteries in his chest and arms becoming distended. 

Thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!- 

Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep! 

“110!” She panted. 

“I can see!” He growled. “Faster!” He demanded roughly as he bore down on her, his massive rod pounding inside her several times a second, making her shake back and forth as she tried to keep pace with him, his heart now fully emerged from within him and beating swiftly. 

Thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!thumpa!- 

Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep! 

“120!” She grunted. 

BOOMA-BOOMA-BOOMA-BOOMA-BOOMA- 

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!- 

“One t-thirty!” Donna cried. “Lucian! Nnnnn! Gonna--!” 

“Cum for me!” He deamnded roughly. “Let me hear it!” 

The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the sounds of their hearts alongside the beeps of the EKG as Donna let out a series of quick gasps before letting out a loud cry as her body shook in the throes of her climax. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!- 

Lucian’s eyes were fixed on the monitor as the waves stuttered briefly, her heart reached 135 beats per minute, before he too climaxed with a loud yell, slamming himself against her, his heart pounding fiercely outside his chest. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

BEEP!BEEP!--BEEP!BEEP!--BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!- 

Finally they slowed, the monitor’s swift noises beginning to return to a more reasonable pace as did Donna’s heart. 

“More!” He insisted fiercely, his eyes still filled with arousal even as he pulled out of her and letting her flop onto her side. 

Taking several deep breaths she grinned up at him. “Oh man, you’re gonna be insatiable today aren’t you?” 

“You have no idea!” He growled. 

“I wanna listen to you with it.” She insisted, tugging at the leads as she watched his heart pulsate just beneath his skin. “I wanna put them right on top of your heart to get the best readings.” 

Lucian grinned as she carefully peeled them off before getting to her knees and pressing three of the leads directly on his engorged heart, the other three on different spots of his chest, pressing firmly to make sure they stuck to his fur. Immediately the sound of his heart began echoing around the room. 

THUMP--THUMP--THUMP--THUMP--THUMP--THUMP 

BEEP!--BEEP!--BEEP!--BEEP!--BEEP!--BEEP! 

“Already back to 90.” She noted, looking back at the monitor before turning back to him, her eyes fixed on the sight of his heart clenching rhythmically with the leads attached to it. 

“Lay back!” He insisted fiercely/ “I have taken you like a wolf. Now I will take you as a man!” 

Donna obliged him, flopping onto her back and spreading her legs invitingly. “Come here and take me.” She said with anticipation. 

With an eager snarl he straddled her body on all fours before positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting inside her with a grunt. Donna gasped as he penetrated her, feeling his girth filling her again before he began to move with firm, swift strokes. Laying on top of her she felt the roughness of the pads rubbing against her skin as his distended heart pumped hard between her breasts making her arch her back a bit to get it as close to her own heart as possible. 

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-THUMP 

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP! 

“Ohhh sounds like 100 already!’ She cooed running her hands along his strong back. 

“110.” He corrected with a huff, grunting in pleasure as he increased the speed and forcefulness of his thrusts. 

They moved together for several moments, the massive wolfman bearing down on Donna with grunts and pants as she thrust her hips in time with his, forcing him deep inside each time. She continued to move with him, enjoying the sound of the EKG and the loud thumping of his heart as they drew closer and closer to their climaxes. 

THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP!-THUMP! 

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP! 

“120…” He panted. “130…” 

Gritting his teeth he moved faster, pushing up on his arms to thrust as swiftly as he could, his rock hard member thrusting in and out of her several times a second as he grunted with each thrust. 

THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP! 

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP! 

“140…...150…!” He gasped. 

“Lucian…!” Donna gasped. “Gonna…!” 

“Me...too!” He panted. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

Lucian’s heart pounded furiously as he let out a howl, ramming himself desperately into Donna. She felt his massive member pulsing powerfully as he filled her with his warm seed. Donna let out a cry as she climaxed with him, thrusting herself frantically against him as she clenched around him, the EKG proclaiming his heart to be racing at nearly 160 beats per minute. Moments later they slowed, the monitor gradually counting down as well. 

Lucian slowly pulled himself out of Donna as she exhaled happily. 

“Let me clean you.” She murmured to him. 

He slowly turned around and moved backwards, his slick member hovering above her face. She took him in her hands and began to lick and suck on him languidly, cleaning his tip and shaft as it pulsed in her mouth. At the same time she felt him lapping at her insides with his tongue making her moan softly. Pulling his hips against her chest she rested his penis between her breasts, her fingers wrapping around it and pressing it against her sternum. 

“I love feeling it beat.” She murmured to him. “Can you feel mine?” She asked. 

“Faintly.” He suggested as he began removing the pads from his chest. “Switch with me. I have an idea I know you’ll like.” 

Feeling her confusion he moved to lay down on the bed and helped her straddle his chest. He turned her to make her face away from him, his heart still engorged and thumping strongly outside his chest. 

“Rub yourself against my heart.” He said softly. “Touch me and stroke me down below at the same time.” 

Intrigued by the prospect she carefully moved backward with Lucian guiding her hips until she sat astride his chest, his heart pumping swiftly against her nether lips and clit as she leaned over his hips, his member pulsing in time with his beating organ. Donna was flush with excitement at feeling his heart beating strongly against her nether lips as she began to rub herself against it. 

_I’m actually fucking his heart!_ She thought in astonished delight as she moaned, rubbing her clit firmly against the gyrating muscle as she leaned forward, taking his tip in her mouth and sucking on it, her hands wrapped around his pulsing shaft. Lucian let out a loud sigh as he helped her hips move in time with his heart as she took more of him into her mouth, her hands sliding up and down his large length as he moved his hips with her body. 

Taking hold of the wand with one hand he pressed it against the side of his heart, allowing the whooshing sound to fill the room. 

WAA-WHOOSH!-WAA-WHOOSH!-WAA-WHOOSH!-WAA-WHOOSH!-WAA-WHOOSH!- 

The sound made Donna even more aroused as she rubbed herself fiercely against him, taking more of him into her mouth as she sucked on his pulsing shaft, her tongue swirling around his tip as her hands stroked him firmly. 

“Uhhhnnn! Close Donna!” He groaned. “Cum for me! Cum all over my heart!” 

“Oh god!’ She panted as she stroked him harder, sucking strongly on his tip as she gyrated her hips against him. 

WAA-WHOOSH!WAA-WHOOSH!WAA-WHOOSH!WAA-WHOOSH!WAA-WHOOSH!- 

Seconds later Lucian let out a loud cry as he bucked his hips, thrusting his member deep into her mouth. Donna moaned loudly around it as his cum shot into her throat. The combination of the doppler, his cumming, and his heart pleasuring her clit sent her over the edge seconds later and she cried out as well, her body shaking as pleasure surged through her. She ground herself against his pounding heart as her clenching muscles wept cum onto his chest, coating his heart with her fluids. 

WAAWHOOSH!WAAWHOOSH!WAAWHOOSH!WAAWHOOSH!WAAWHOOSH!- 

Moments later they slowed with Lucian dropping the wand. Donna laid on top of him, panting swiftly with her fingers still curled around him as Lucian took several deep breaths as well, his heart shaking and pounding. 

“Oh my god that was amazing!” Donna exclaimed softly. 

“Yes it was!” He agreed breathlessly. 

She slid off to the side of him, flopping against the mattress with her head inches from his. Taking his hand she pressed it between her breasts. 

“Thump-thump-thump-thump…Such strong beats.” He said admiringly. 

“That’s what you do to me.” She smiled. 

He smiled back at her. “And you can see what you do to me.” He said. 

“Oh yeah!” She agreed, resting her hand on top of his throbbing heart, enjoying the feel of it pounding beneath her hand. 

They laid there for several minutes in contented silence, the afterglow filling them both. Idly she gripped his beating muscle, enjoying the feel of it pulsating swiftly. 

Lucian glanced at her, focusing on her innermost thoughts and seeing the germ of the idea buried in her mind. 

“Do it.” He whispered to her. 

She looked at him questioningly. 

“I can see what you want...the half-formed idea buried deep in your mind.” He whispered enticingly to her. “To take my heart in both hands and hold it...squeeze it. You want to feel it struggle.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you!” She protested quietly. 

“You cannot Donna. I told you before, with me all things are possible, even things that would be dangerous or deadly for a normal man. Let your darkest passions run free. I will give you what you desire. Just remember that no matter what happens you needn’t fear.” 

She stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding, seeing only confidence and assurance in his amber orbs. 

She slowly slid on top of him again, straddling his stomach as she placed the leads upon his chest again. The monitor immediately came to life. 

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP! 

THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP! 

“110 already!” She murmured. 

Licking her lips she placed her hands on his heart before gripping it tightly. Looking up at the EKG she could see his heart beating faster to compensate. 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP! 

“120...130…” She said softly before squeezing harder, feeling his heart struggling beneath them. 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!---BEEP!BEEP!---BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!---BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!---BEEP!BEEP! 

“PVC’s!” She exclaimed softly, her eyes flicking between the slightly erratic line on the monitor and his heart before bearing down on it. 

Lucian’s body began to convulse lightly as he panted hard, his head rolled back as the monitor continued to show his heart struggling harder to beat properly, his heart rate spiking to 150 and then 170. 

Suddenly the EKG sounded an alarm. 

Donna held on, reveling in the feeling of his shaking as his heart flailed about, beating erratically. 

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM---BOOMA!BOOMA!BOOM!---BOOM!BOOMA!----BOOMA!BOOMA!----BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

BE-BEEP!BE-BEEP!BE-BEEP!BE-BEEP!-BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!--BE-BEEP!BE-BEEP!---BE-BEEP!BE-BEEP---BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

Suddenly he fell limp beneath her, his eyes closed with the massive heart in the center of his chest quivering and shaking as the EKG let out a shrill scream, the heart monitor showing a flat line. 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE---- 

Her body became cold at the terrible sound. Focusing inward she could sense him in the back of her mind as if he were silently watching her. Reassured and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she continued to play her role. 

“Lucian! Come back to me baby!” She urged him in a worried tone as she cupped his face. She saw his eye twitch in a quick wink to her and she smiled softly before once again playing along. Pinching his nose shut she tilted his head back and pressed her lips against his, taking in a deep breath before blowing into his mouth, filling his lungs with air. She gave him several more breaths before moving to his chest. She watched his heart quiver for several seconds in morbid fascination before placing her hands directly on top of it and began to pump it firmly with her locked hands. 

“One...two...three...four...five!” She grunted, pressing strongly against his heart to make it beat again before pinching his nose and breathing for him again, the EKG still letting out its mournful long tone. 

She moved back to his chest, pounding his heart with a fist before performing compressions on his heart again. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she noticed that each time she pumped his heart with her hands his previously flaccid penis would twitch and grow slightly in size. Focusing on it she continued to pump his chest rhythmically, his member twitching and growing as she compressed his heart until it was fully erect. A thought teased the back of her mind and she licked her lips, slowing sliding around his body until she straddled his hips. Taking hold of his quivering member she positioned it at her entrance before slowly sinking down on it until her nether lips pressed against the base of his shaft. Leaning over him, her eyes bright with excitement, she locked her hands again and began to thrust firmly against his heart while at the same time gyrating her hips to stimulate him. 

“One...two...three...four...five!” She panted, feeling his member pulse inside her each time she forced his heart to beat. As she continued to pump him she thrust her hips harder and faster, bouncing up and down on his shaft before pressing her mouth against his and breathing forcefully into his mouth before kissing him passionately. 

“Come on Lucian!” She panted. “Come on! I need you! Come back to me! I need to feel your heart pounding for me again! I need to see your heart go wild when you finish in me!” 

She could feel his body tensing beneath her as she rode him, her body rocking back and forth between pressing against his heart and thrusting his shaft deep inside. Suddenly she felt him tense his body before letting out a cry as he climaxed beneath her. Immediately the EKG began to beep loudly as his heart surged, pumping hard and fast beneath her palms as he took in several deep gasps. 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP---BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD! 

Donna gasped at the feeling of him cumming hard inside her as his heart and him seemingly returned to life, his chest rising and falling. She pressed herself against his body as a rush unlike anything she had ever felt before filled her. She reveled in the feeling his heart slamming between her breasts and against her own as she kissed him deeply, his member’s throbbing slowing in intensity to match his heartbeat as his climax ebbed. Lucian sighed as she broke the kiss, smiling down at him and gazing into his open eyes. 

“Well?” He asked softly. 

“That was incredible!” She whispered. “Scared the hell out of me for a second but after that...that was awesome, especially when you came back like that!” 

“It was a powerful feeling wasn’t it? Bringing me back to life and making love to me at the same time?” He offered with a smile and a gleam in his eye. 

“Yeah!” She admitted in a reverent tone. 

“Would you like to be on the receiving end?” He asked softly. 

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah I think I would.” She admitted. “But I can’t make my heart stop like you can.” 

“Do you trust me Donna?” He asked softly, gazing intently into her eyes. 

She stared back, knowing the question was serious and that he was about to do something risky. “You know I do.” She replied softly. “Tell me.” 

“Because of my connection to your mind I can...alter your perceptions.” He explained carefully. “I can make it feel as if your heart has stopped without putting you in danger. It will feel alien and possibly frightening but just remember we can stop anytime you wish. Just call out to me in your mind and I will know.” 

She debated with herself for another moment before nodding. “Okay.” 

They slowly turned over with Donna sliding off of him and onto her back with Lucian sitting astride her hips, his slick member resting against her lower stomach. He slowly pulled the pads off of his chest and pressed them against Donna’s, the EKG marking her elevated heart rate. 

Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!-Beep!- 

Thump-a!-Thump-a!-Thump-a!-Thump-a!-Thump-a!-Thump-a!-Thump-a!- 

Lucian kissed her softly before staring into her eyes. “Close your eyes Donna.” He murmured to her. 

Donna closed them immediately and she felt Lucian cup her face with his hands. A moment later she felt a strange disconnection slowly coming over her as if her mind was beginning to distance itself from her body. She felt her body slowly cooling as her fingers became cold and tingly. Her hearing became slightly distorted as if she were in shallow water as she felt her breathing beginning to slow. Focusing on the EKG she could hear the beeps slowing down as she felt her heart slowing in her chest. 

Beep!----Beep!----Beep!----Beep!----Beep!----Beep!----Beep!- 

Thump----Thump----Thump----Thump----Thump----Thump----Thump---- 

“Fifty.” She heard him whisper, his voice echoing slightly in her ear. “Slower…” 

She felt herself becoming colder all over as her heart pumped even slower in her chest, the EKG dinging an alarm as she felt her chest barely rising with each shallow breath. 

Beep!--------Beep!--------Beep!--------Beep!--------Beep!--------Beep!--------Beep!- 

Thump--------Thump--------Thump--------Thump--------Thump--------Thump--------Thump---- 

“Thirty.” He murmured distortedly in her ear. “Now…” 

She felt her insides become cold, her body unresponsive, as she felt her chest ceasing to rise, her lungs empty. Even so she felt no discomfort, no urgent need to breathe. Her senses became fuzzy as she felt the last few beats of her heart before it fell still in her chest, the EKG sounding its alarm. 

Beep!------------Beep!------------Beep!------------Beep!------------BEEEEEEEEEEEEE--- 

Thump------------Thump------------Thump------------Thump------------ 

Her senses fuzzy, she felt Lucian tilt her head back as his lips pressed against her own. Air filled her lungs as he breathed for her and she felt his hands pressing between her breasts before she felt him pushing down on her sternum, her heart weakly pumping blood with each push. 

“Don’t give up Donna!” She distantly heard him urge her. “Come back!” 

Air filled her lungs against as he forced his breath into her, his hands pushing firmly against her heart though not hard enough to damage her ribs or breastbone. A moment later she felt him shift above her before his thick and hot member slid inside of her, filling her. The coldness of her body made his penis feel like a hot spear that slowly warmed her insides as he began to thrust in and out in time with the pushes of his hands, making love to her in sync with his attempt at CPR. 

She felt her slumbering body becoming aroused at his swift and firm pace as he breathed into her again while his hands moved to her breasts and squeezed them, his fingers pinching her nipples, making her chest tingle with pleasure. After several more moments of chest compressions he laid against her, pressing his pounding heart between her breasts. Their lips locked again and she felt him breathing into her as their bodies began to mingle, his contracting heart sinking into her skin and past her sternum before engulfing her own still heart while his hips continued to thrust in and out of her, his hot, thick member warming more of her and arousing her even more. She felt his heart around hers, massaging it and forcing it to beat in time with his rhythm as he forced more air into her lungs. Suddenly she felt her body warming again, her arousal increasing swiftly until her body erupted into a powerful climax. At the same moment she felt her heart clench strongly before beating forcefully inside her chest her body automatically pulling in a deep breath. 

BEEEEEEEEEEEEE---Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep! 

Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a! Thump-a! 

She felt Lucian’s heart slipping away from hers before their chests became separate once more. She gasped and panted as she felt pleasure surge through her, warming her body again as Lucian let out a triumphant cry, his member erupting inside her as well to fill her with liquid warmth. His penis throbbed like a second pounding heart inside her core as his own heart pounded swiftly between her breasts. Her own heart raced as her nerves steadied, her senses once again becoming clear. Her body shook in the last throes of its climax before she relaxed, her insides warm and feeling content as she lay there with Lucian draped over her like a fuzzy blanket, his member pulsing gently inside her while the reassuring sound of the EKG and it’s constant beeps sounded in her ears. 

Beep!--Beep!--Beep!--Beep!--Beep!--Beep!-- 

Thump-thump--Thump-thump--Thump-thump--Thump-thump--Thump-thump--Thump-thump-- 

“Let me make sure everything is good.” He said as he reached over and took hold of the dopple wand, pressing it gently against her chest while his fingers pressed against her neck to feel her pulse. 

WAAA-WHOOSH!....WAA-WHOOSH!...WAA-WHOOSH!...WAA-WHOOSH!... 

“Mmm...your heartbeat is strong and steady and so is your pulse.” He murmured to her, removing the wand a moment later. “How was it?” 

“It was weird and a little scary.” She admitted. “But kinda cool too. I could feel you trying to make my heart beat with your hands and when you breathed for me. I loved it when you started to make love to me and press on my chest at the same time. And then...when you moved into my body and made my heart beat with yours...I couldn’t feel much at the time but now...now I know what it feels like to be saved.” She smiled dreamily. 

He smiled tenderly at her before kissing her softly again. “I will always be here to save you or help you.” He assured her. 

“I know.” She murmured, touching his face. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” He replied as they kissed again. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you want to take the EKG with you?” Lucian asked in concern as he watched Donna pack the last of her belongings in preparation for her move to college. “It could draw unwanted attention.”

“Well at least it’ll make sense to have it there and not buried in my mostly empty closet.” Donna suggested. “If anybody asks I’ll just tell them I’m trying to get a leg up on my studies.” 

“A noble profession, becoming a nurse, but also difficult.” Lucian remarked. “Do you think you’re ready for college?” 

Donna laughed quietly. “No, not really but I’ll adapt. Besides, with you as my study partner classes should be a little easier.” 

“And you’re alright with living in a female dorm?” He questioned carefully. 

She looked over at him with a hint of concern before sighing. “Something else I’ll have to get used to, not to mention being around a lot of new people. But at least there it won’t be weird if I always have my steth on hand or somebody walks in on me when I’m listening with it. Plus there’s the fact that pretty much everyone there won’t know me so in a sense it’s a fresh start for me.” 

She smiled hesitantly as she picked up the EKG and placed it in the final box. ”Who knows, I might even make a friend.” 

The college was about two hours drive away and her parents had helped her bring up the boxes into the cramped apartment complex that was the female dorms before departing. As she began to unpack she heard a cheerful voice from the doorway. 

“Hi! I’m Trish. You my new roommate?” 

Donna looked over to see a slim-jawed brunette with curls down to her shoulders, sparkling green eyes, and a pleasant smile standing in the doorway of her room. Quickly sizing her up out of years of habit the young woman was slightly stocky with broad shoulders, firm legs, and a large bust wearing a blue sweater and jeans 

“Yeah...I’m Donna.” Donna said hesitantly, straightening up and facing the young woman. 

“Nice to meet you.” She smiled pleasantly. “You a transfer or freshman?” 

“Freshman.” Donna replied simply, not moving from the spot. “How about you?” 

“Second year.” Trish explained. “They’re pairing newbies with the second years this year to help them adjust. I had a roommate last year but they dropped out end of last semester so here we are.” 

Trish walked into the small room. “Well, welcome to your new digs.” She smiled. 

Donna smiled quietly. “Thanks.” She said as she began to unpack, turning away from Trish as the girl sat down on the nearby bed. 

“You going into nursing too?” Trish asked, spotting Donna’s stethoscope as she placed it in the nearby dresser on her side of the room. 

Donna paused, looking at Trish nervously for a moment before nodding 

Trish looked at her curiously for a moment before smiling encouragingly. “I remember having the jitters my first day here too. Don’t worry, after a week you’ll be too busy to be nervous.” She laughed, making Donna smile a bit. 

“So, just to let you know sometimes I snore at night and I’ll probably be up late studying most nights.” Trish informed her. “I’m on the tennis team too and I’m a vegetarian so please don’t order up any pizzas without letting me know beforehand, smell of those meat lovers pizzas make me nauseous. How about you?” 

“Umm...not much to say really.” Donna hedged, focusing on hanging up her clothes. “I don’t snore or anything like that. I’m pretty quiet all things considered. Tidy. Umm...I work out too, running and martial arts mostly.” She said, scratching the back of her head, trying to come up with conversation. 

“You have a boyfriend?” Trish asked. 

Donna froze for a second as her heart lurched in her chest, wondering how she could possibly explain Lucian to her before shaking her head. “No.” She replied briefly, focusing her attention on the boxes again. 

She heard the bed creak and a moment later she jumped as she felt Trish’s hand on her shoulder. 

_Thump!-thump!-thump!-thump!-thump!-thump!-_

“Hey, I’m not gonna bite you.” Trish said gently. “You’re acting like a scared rabbit, I can practically hear your heart pounding from over there.” 

Donna’s eyes widened at this, her heart thumping harder in her chest. 

_Thump-a!-thump-a!-thump-a!-thump-a!-thump-a!-thump-a!-_

“You okay?” Trish asked in concern at Donna’s somewhat stricken look. “Let me guess, this is your first time away from home and you’re kinda lost. I get it. But it’s okay.” She said reassuringly. “The people here are really nice. How about I show you around and later we’ll order some takeout, watch a movie or something to help settle in?” 

Donna felt her chest unclench a little at the genuine offer. “Yeah.” She said quietly with a soft smile. “Yeah thanks. I’d like that.” 

* * *

The weeks passed just as quickly as Trish said it would and Donna found the young woman’s help invaluable as she guided her across the campus to her various classes. The fact that Trish had taken the same classes before was also a great benefit as she was able to fill Donna in on what the teachers were like and what was involved in those classes. Donna spent most of her evenings in the room studying quietly and barely engaging in conversation but Trish never seemed to mind as she was always willing to help Donna if there was something she was struggling to understand. She was also quite cheerful and always seemed to be fairly upbeat in comparison to Donna’s rather reticent nature. Given the small amount of space they were given there was little privacy and Donna could not help but admire Trish’s slightly tanned body as she would get dressed in the mornings or change into her night clothes before bed. The brunette’s body was firm and shapely without being too muscular and while she had not seen Trish fully naked she would often strip down to her bra and panties before putting something else on, giving Donna nice view of her butt or the size of her DD cup breasts. 

One evening as Donna went to grab something from her closet she happened to leave the door open. Glancing up Trish happened to notice the EKG resting on the floor. 

“Wow, that thing must have set you back a little bit.” Trish said admiringly. 

Donna looked over at her in confusion before following Trish’s gaze to the closet. Her mind froze for a moment in fear before she forced herself to laugh in self-depreciation. “Heh, well yeah it did but it was kind of a birthday present so it wasn’t too bad.” 

Trish’s eyes widened in surprise at this. “You got something like that for your birthday?” She asked. 

“Ummm...yeah.” Donna said uneasily. 

“Damn your parent’s must be pretty well off to just give you something like that.” Trish said in appreciation. “Are they doctors or something?” 

“Umm...no. They...uh...they actually just gave me the money and I...well I bought it for me.” She admitted, shrinking into herself a bit. 

“That is so cool!” Trish exclaimed much to Donna’s surprise. “Damn you must be dedicated to becoming a nurse huh?” 

Donna smiled weakly. “Yeah, I...ah...I am.” 

“You mind if I use it some time?” Trish asked. 

Donna’s mind suddenly jammed in neutral again. “Uh..” 

“I promise I’ll be careful with it.” Trish said earnestly. “My Anatomy II class is gonna be using ones kinda like this in clinicals but it would be great to practice with it.” She smiled. “We could even practice on each other.” 

_Thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-_

Donna could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute at the thought. “Y-yeah sure...okay.” Donna offered nervously. 

“Cool, thanks!” Trish smiled before turning back to her book. 

* * *

_Later that night…_

“You like her don’t you.” Lucian remarked idly to her as he sat near the window, the moonlight illuminating his muscular body as Donna lay in bed with Trish sleeping nearby. 

Lucian had few opportunities to make himself visible ever since she had moved in with Trish but they had been able to spend their nights together, cuddled up with each other though Lucian was always gone when she awoke. 

“Well yeah, I mean she’s been nothing but helpful and nice to me ever since I got here.” Donna replied honestly. “I think she could be my first real friend apart from you.” 

“Donna, please don’t try to dodge the question, we both know that’s a futile exercise.” Lucian insisted gently. “You know what I mean. You find her attractive.” 

“Oh...Well...yeah I suppose.” Donna admitted uneasily. “I mean she’s kinda pretty. I-I still love you though and--.” She babbled before Lucian shushed her gently. 

“Donna, be calm.” Lucian insisted softly. “Your thoughts are in turmoil. Take deep breaths and think, then speak. What are you feeling right now?” 

Donna took a few deep breaths to calm herself and forcing her heart to beat slow and steady in her chest, recognizing the mental exercise for what it was. 

“I’m worried you’ll be jealous or angry if I say that I think she’s pretty.” She admitted fretfully. “I know that’s silly and I know you’ll always love me no matter what but you’re still my…you’re still mine.” She said. “I feel like I’m betraying you just thinking about her like that.” 

“Why?” Lucian prompted quietly. 

“Because I’m not supposed to love anyone else!” Donna exclaimed. “I’m only supposed to love you Lucian!” 

Lucian looked over at her and she could see the quizzical yet sympathetic look in his glowing amber eyes. “Donna...I never said you could not love someone else.” 

Donna stared at him confusion. “What?” 

“Who’re you talking to?” Trish muttered sleepily. 

Donna swiftly looked over at Trish as the girl slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. When she turned back towards the window Lucian had vanished. 

“Who were you talking to?” Trish asked again, her speech a bit more clear as she focused on Donna. 

“Umm...n-nobody.” Donna muttered, wringing her hands in her lap. 

“Donna I heard you just now. You called him Lucian.” Trish said quietly as she planted her feet on the floor, sitting on the edge of the bed as she rubbed her face, dressed in a tee shirt and panties. “You sounded upset.” 

Donna frantically cast about for an answer. “I...I was talking to him on my cell phone.” 

Donna could see Trish frown at her. “Donna your cell phone’s over there.” She pointed to the other side of the room where their electronics were plugged in for the night. “And if you were on speaker phone I would have heard it a lot earlier. I thought you said you didn’t have a boyfriend.” 

“I…” Donna floundered, her pulse pounding in her ears like an ocean. “It...it’s hard to explain…” 

_Let me talk to her._ Lucian said quietly in her mind. 

_Thoom!-thoom!-thoom!-thoom!-thoom!-thoom!-_

Donna’s eyes widened in worry at this, her heart thumping harder in her chest. _That can’t be a good idea! She won’t get it and even if she did she’d be freaked out by how you look!_

_Perhaps not but at least I can clarify her confusion. Have her close her eyes, I will speak with her in the darkness where she cannot see me._

_THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-_

Donna sat still as a statue, her heart pounding fearfully in her chest before she nodded minutely. Looking at Trish in worry she could see the woman was now completely awake and looking at her rather bewildered. 

“Lucian...Lucian wants to talk to you.” She said, staring at Trish anxiously. 

Trish looked at her roommate in concern, hearing the dread in Donna’s voice. 

“You’ll...you’ll need to close your eyes...he won’t talk to you otherwise.” Donna explained fretfully. “I know it doesn’t make sense but please...just...just close your eyes and you’ll understand.” 

Trish stared at Donna for several seconds in disbelief. “Okay...You’d better not be planning to slit my throat or something when I do.” She suggested reservedly. 

Donna looked stricken at that. “No! No I promise it--it’s nothing like that, honest!” She protested. 

Trish looked at her for a moment longer before nodding and closed her eyes with a sigh. 

“Hello Trish.” A deep voice murmured from nearby a moment later. 

Trish gasped softly in surprise, nearly opening her eyes before forcing them shut, recalling Donna’s words. 

“Thank you for trusting Donna.” The voice continued. “I must apologize for the...unorthodox request but I felt it was necessary in order for you to understand. Our situation is...unique.” 

“Who are you?” Trish asked quietly, her voice anxious and her mind whirling in confusion. 

“As you heard my name is Lucian.” The voice replied smoothly. “Donna and I have been together for many years now. What you need to understand is that Donna has had a rather difficult life growing up. Oh I do not mean that she was beaten or abused, her parents and family were always kind to her, but she never felt she could truly confide in them. She has been a social outcast for most of her life, shunned by almost everyone who knew her even though she has done nothing to warrant their scorn. Naturally she is unwilling to talk about her past given that it is upsetting to her. However, I am free to discuss it and I felt you should know as it provides context for why I came into her life.” 

“Donna needed someone whom she could confide in, someone who would never judge her or disparage her no matter what was on her mind.” The voice continued. “Someone who would care about her and love her unconditionally. Someone whose trust she could never doubt. And thus I came to her. I am always with her, ready to listen, to help, to defend her if need be. I am her mentor, her guide, her greatest friend, and her confidante. You may think of me as her boyfriend if you wish but I assure you I am much more than that.” 

“I can’t believe this is happening.” Trish muttered in quiet astonishment. 

“You have the distinctive honor of being the first true friend she had made in years.” The voice continued. “Take care with such a trust Trish as it can easily be broken. I should tell you that discussing me or what we have told you here tonight should remain in the strictest confidence. College is a chance for Donna to start over, to leave those who shunned her behind. I would not see it spoiled by betrayal for it would hurt her terribly. I’m sure you understand this.” 

“No...yes I-I understand.” Trish stammered. “I won’t tell anyone I promise.” 

“Good. Do you have any questions for me while I am with you?” The voice asked. 

Trish thought for a moment, her mind whirling in confusion. “Is...is this real?” Trish asked. “Are...are you really here?” 

“This is real.” The voice insisted firmly as Trish felt fingernails lightly brush against her hair. “You may open your eyes Trish.” 

The brunette immediately opened them to see Donna sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor in silent dread, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. 

“Donna…” Trish muttered quietly, reaching out a hand. 

As she reached out a hand and wrapped her fingers around Donna’s wrist Donna jerked reflexively. Trish could feel her pulse thrumming swiftly beneath her fingertips as Donna focused on Trish. 

Trish’s heart broke at the terrified and despairing look in Donna’s eyes, the girl already fearing the worst of her. Determined to put a stop to it at once she knelt before Donna and hugged her. 

She felt the girl stiffen in her arms before slowly relaxing. A moment later she could hear Donna crying softly against her shoulder. 

Trish continued to hug her as she rubbed the girl’s back comfortingly. Finally, several minutes later Donna carefully pulled back, rubbing the wetness from her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” She mumbled. “I shouldn’t have let him…” 

“Donna it’s okay.” Trish told her quietly. “Look I don’t get everything that’s going on but whatever you’re thinking or thought I was going to say...I’m not, I swear to you I’m not. I won’t tell anyone else, and I’m not going anywhere. I’m not kicking you out or whatever else you think I might do. I promise.” She insisted. 

Donna looked into her eyes, reading the sincerity in them before nodding with a watery smile. “I’m...I’m glad he didn’t scare you.” She muttered. 

Trish took a deep breath to calm herself. “Can you...can you tell me more about him? Like what he looks like?” Trish asked. 

Donna smiled a bit more brightly at that. “I can show you.” 

The pair spent the night watching Donna’s collection of DVD’s, specifically the television show that featured Lucian. Trish watched raptly and with some shock at seeing the wolfman and his pulsating heart delivering justice to the innocent. Every so often she would look over at Donna and see an utterly enraptured look in her eyes as if he were her entire world. 

If what she had heard earlier was true than perhaps he was. 

Trish also couldn’t help but notice that when the werewolf’s heart was prominent on the screen Donna would lick her lips and an eager light would enter her eyes, the thumping sound of his heart apparently exciting her. Suspicions were beginning to form in the woman’s mind about what was going on but she would need to discreetly verify a few things first. 

The last thing she wanted to do was break the fragile friendship she had been entrusted with. 

Trish spent the next several days in the library going through periodicals and internet medical sites. Based on what Lucian had told her and what she had seen she knew she had a basis to start her investigation. Initially, after the shock and a few more hours sleep had helped clear the cobwebs, she had thought Lucian a separate personality or ‘alter’ Donna had created to deal with the social isolation she had experienced. However, after searching for information on adolescents and children who suffered from severe loneliness or social isolation and the impact it caused, it quickly became clear to her that Donna was not suffering from multiple personality disorder, much to her relief. As she read she found most children had imaginary friends at some point in their lives. Most eventually discarded them in favor of moving on to more standard relationships between peers. In the case of social outcasts, however, she found that many continued to create deeper and more elaborate friends or even worlds filled with them that were entirely imaginary in order express their subconscious needs and have them met. 

Far from being disgusted at the idea or considering Donna to be crazy as others had done she found herself feeling sorry for the young woman, having been forced to create a friend of her own because no one else would give her a chance. It became clear to her that Lucian had played, and continued to play, a vital role in maintaining Donna’s self esteem. He had acted as the ‘bad boy defender’ and someone in whom she could confide when she was growing up. Given the hungry look in Donna’s eyes as they had watched Lucian on the television Trish suspected he had become even more when she became a teenager with hormones. While she was still unsure what caused the isolation in the first place the fact that Donna practically salivated over seeing the werewolf’s beating heart and partially naked body while watching it with her had given her a strong indication of what it might be. Thus she had turned to other sites that dealt with various kinks and fetishes in a more clinical way. It was there that she discovered the term ‘cardiophilia’ and what it represented as well as learning about the primal draw of the powerful werewolf in popular media and fiction. 

While Trish had little interest in werewolves or other such creatures she found the idea of listening to her heart or the hearts of others intriguing. Thinking back to her own childhood she recalled the many times she had tried playing doctor with her friends. It had been innocent fun at the time but she had enjoying hearing the sounds the body made, especially their hearts. While she had eventually moved on to other interests she wondered now whether it had made an impact on her and her desire to be a nurse. Armed with this new understanding she decided to see just how she felt about listening to hearts now and what she could do to help Donna and Lucian. She was concerned about simply telling Donna what she had found as she had no doubt the girl was find such a clinical discussion of her ‘friend’ insulting at the very least and would deny her ‘diagnosis’. If Donna considered Lucian to be fully real and not simply a friend she knew was imaginary then it would be very difficult to convince her otherwise, assuming she even wished to go that route. After all, if Donna was perfectly happy with her ‘relationship’ with him who was she to break it apart or interfere with it? Eventually she decided to let the matter lie and see what happened over the coming days. At the moment she had something else she wished to research that was much simpler. 

That night Trish waited for Donna to go to sleep before rising from her bed and walking softly over to Donna’s dresser. Opening it quietly she removed the stethoscope from its place and returned to her bed. Pulling off her night time tee shirt she let it fall to the floor. Clad now in only her black panties she laid on top of the blanket. Slipping the pieces in her ears she rested the bell between her breasts. 

_Thump-thump----Thump-thump----Thump-thump----Thump-thump--_

Trish felt her interest spike as she listened to the strong beat of her heart. While she had studied the circulatory system in her previous Anatomy class it was much more clinical and detached compared to hearing it beat within her. Moving it around to the other areas of her chest she listened to it thump firmly. Moving a hand to her breast she began to massage it slowly before teasing and pinching her nipple, making it stiffen. 

Down below she could feel a dull ache beginning to blossom in her core as she listened to her heart beat a bit more forcefully. 

_Thump-thump--Thump-thump--Thump-thump--Thump-thump--_

Trish continued to tease her nipples for several moments, enjoying the pleasure tingling across her chest as she heard her heart beginning to thump more swiftly beneath her breast, enhancing her arousal. 

_Thumpthump--Thumpthump--Thumpthump--Thumpthump--_

Sliding her hand down her flat stomach her fingers moved beneath the band of her panties to tease her clit, making her gasp softly as pleasure bloomed in her core. 

_Thumpthump!--Thumpthump!--Thumpthump!--Thumpthump!--_

“Mmmm beating a lot faster.” She muttered as she moved the diaphragm beneath her breast while her other hand slid between her nether lips to stroke herself. 

“Nnnn!” 

_Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!-Thumpthump!-_

Donna’s eyes slowly opened to the dim moonlight coming in through the window, unsure as to what had woken her. Suddenly she heard the sound of soft gasps from nearby. Careful not to make any sound she turned to look at Trish. Donna’s eyes widened at what she saw. The brunette was in the middle of pleasuring herself, dressed only in her panties, her large breasts with their hard nipples visible in the dim light as her hand moved swiftly between her legs. Just the sight of Trish’s nearly naked body and the soft moans she made as she toyed with herself made Donna strongly aroused but what made her heart pound was the sight of her stethoscope pressed against the woman’s heaving chest. Donna watched, transfixed as Trish pressed the bell between her breasts, her back arching as her other hand rubbed herself swiftly, not even slightly annoyed that the woman had dared to use her stethoscope without her permission.. 

“Ohhh...beating so hard…!” Trish panted softly. “Nnnn so good!” 

Donna licked her lips, her own arousal feeling like a fire inside her as Trish suddenly climaxed with a muffled cry, her hips bucking as she rubbed her clit frantically, the diaphragm of the steth pressed hard against her breast before she lay back several moments, panting quietly. Donna quickly turned her head away so as to keep Trish from noticing her spying but her mind would not remain quiet. Sleep eluded her for the rest of the night and her mind was filled the scene of Trish climaxing over and over, the imagined sound of her pounding heart in Donna’s ears. 

* * *

_A few days later…_

“I can’t stop thinking about it Lucian!” Donna whined unhappily as she sat alone in the room that evening while Trish attended a club meeting. “Seeing her doing that with my stethoscope, I can’t get it out of my head! Every time I think about it...but I feel terrible when I do! I shouldn’t be thinking of her like that! Not when I have you!” She protested. 

“I’m not a jealous man Donna.” Lucian said softly, touching her cheek. “I will always be with you no matter what and I know your love for me is unquestioned. I can sense your growing desire for Trish, especially now that she has shown the same interest you do in hearts. I sense you want to be with her like you have been with me.” 

Donna looked at him with tears in her eyes. “I can’t do that to you Lucian!” She protested softly. “I shouldn’t…! You’ve done so much for me I can’t just...throw you away like yesterday’s garbage!” 

“Donna.” Lucian said gently. “My most fervent desire is for you to be happy. I have done that by being your companion and your lover. But I can feel the conflict inside you and I will not help maintain that tension even if I did not create it. If this makes you happy, if this gives you a chance to grow and become more than you are then I want this for you.” He touched her cheek tenderly. “This is a chance for you to grow out of the inhibitions and fear that held you back for so long. Don’t spurn it because of me. If you want this then I do too. You will not discard me for I know I will always be a part of you somehow and in some way. No matter what happens I will always love you.” 

Lucian kissed her forehead softly in benediction as Donna rested against his shoulder. 

Unbeknownst to Donna Trish’s eyes were wide as she leaned against the wall next to their room. She had returned from the club meeting early and the slightly cracked door had allowed Donna’s voice to drift into the hallway. Not wanting to interrupt what was obviously a private moment for her roommate she had stayed silent, listening to her and Lucian converse. At first she was merely curious to hear Donna converse with her friend but soon the topic changed to something much more personal with Donna fretting about her budding desire for her. While Trish was somewhat surprised at this she had to admit she had seen the girl watching her much more closely recently. The fact that Donna had watched her masturbate was slightly mortifying to her but at the same time it excited her, knowing the girl found her desirable in that way. Trish herself had previously had a few brief relationships with both sexes and while she had enjoyed both she had always found women to be rather more pleasant to be with in those brief, intimate times. Learning that Donna was a cardiophile confirmed the theory in her head which she was pleased about but the question now was, how was she to handle this and did she see Donna in the same way? 

Listening with one ear Trish thought deeply for a few moments. In her eyes Donna was attractive with her long hair, smaller but firm breasts, and lithe but muscular body. She was obviously very loyal to people she cared about, not to mention intelligent, and Trish found all of these things desirable. Her social awkwardness and timidity gave her somewhat innocent and child-like quality which she actually found endearing instead of off-putting. Trish took a moment to imagine what it might be like to actually be intimate with Donna, to see her naked and to have the girl touch her intimately. She found that the thought warmed her and actually aroused her, making her heart beat harder in her chest, cementing the decision in her mind. Moving to the door she knocked briefly before entering giving Donna a second or two to compose herself before walking in. 

“You’re back early!” Donna said in surprise, her voice still rather high-pitched from her emotional upset. 

Trish smiled at her. “Yeah well nothing was going on so I decided to leave.” 

She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on her bed, pondering quietly for a few moments before a thought occurred to her. Smiling quietly she got up and shut the door, subtly locking it before turning to Donna. 

“You know I was thinking about practicing for my Anatomy class, would you mind helping me with that?” She asked with a smile. 

Donna blinked and nodded. “Sure.” 

“One of the things we’re learning is how to do a full exam.” Trish said as she walked back towards Donna. “Would you like to...be my patient?” She said with a suggestive smile. 

_Is she really coming on to me or am I just hearing what I want to hear?_ Donna wondered nervously. 

Noticing the nervous look in Donna’s eye she smiled. “I can ask Lucian if he’s okay with it if you’d like.” She offered. “I know how guys get with things like this.” 

Donna smiled briefly at that, finding herself on somewhat more solid ground. “He’s not the jealous type but...you really don’t mind asking him?” She asked in surprise. 

Trish shook her head and moved to turn out the lights, sending the room into darkness before sitting next to Donna. 

“Good evening Trish.” She heard a pleasant deep voice say next to her a moment later. 

“Hello Lucian.” Trish said quietly, careful to keep her eyes facing away from Donna so as not to spoil the illusion. “I guess you heard what I asked Donna a minute ago?” 

“I hear everything she hears.” Lucian confirmed. 

“So is it okay if Donna is my patient? I might need to...ah...have her take off a few things to do the exam properly.” 

“I am not a jealous man.” Lucian assured her. “If Donna is alright with it then so am I.” 

“That’s good.” Trish said with a smile before she became serious again. “She loves you doesn’t she? With everything in her.” 

“Yes.” Lucian replied softly. “And I am honored beyond words that she does.” 

“She’s a very special girl to have someone like you in her life.” Trish said, carefully choosing her words. “I just can’t believe she never had any friends. I mean, she’s attractive, smart, loyal...how could everyone dislike her so much?” 

She hear Donna’s breath catch her in her throat for a second before Lucian spoke again. “You think Donna is...attractive?” Lucian asked in quiet surprise. 

“Yes, very much so.” Trish said with a considering smile. “Lucian...if it’s not too much to ask...why didn’t Donna have any friends? I just don’t understand.” 

She heard Lucian sigh heavily. “I’m sure you know how cruel children can be Trish. When she was younger she had a fascination with something that they did not consider...entirely normal. Gossip and slander poisoned the other children against her until everyone at the school had turned away from her. When she moved on to middle and high school they followed after her and the gossip continued there as well, poisoning the well as it were.” 

“Was it...hearts or heartbeats that made them hate her?” Trish asked carefully. 

She heard Donna suck in a shaky breath next to her. 

“Lucian…?” Trish prompted softly a moment later. 

“Yes...it was.” Lucian replied sadly. “How did you…?” 

“It’s alright Lucian,” Trish said in an empathetic tone, “I’m not like those children. I don’t find it strange or weird. I wouldn’t be here if I did. As for how I knew, well Donna’s face when we were watching you on the television pretty much said it all.” She said in a slightly amused tone. “She looked at your heart like it was a precious jewel she wanted more than anything. Truthfully,” she said, becoming more serious. “I think that’s a beautiful thing.” 

There was silence in the room for a few moments before she heard Lucian clear his throat quietly. “Trish...may I ask you a personal question?” 

“Anything Lucian.” Trish replied sincerely. 

“You said you found Donna...very attractive.” He began. “She has never had any of her peers say such a thing about her and she is...worried she is misinterpreting what you said. Could you...perhaps...be more specific in what you mean?” 

Trish smiled. “I’ll explain what I mean but will you answer a question I have first? I know you’ve told me a lot of private things about Donna so far and I really appreciate it. I just have one more question.” 

“Very well.” Lucian replied after a moment’s pause. 

Trish nodded. “Lucian...I can’t help but notice that Donna’s been watching me a lot more lately. Is there something on her mind? Something she’s worried about? I’d like to help if there is.” 

Lucian was silent for a moment and Trish could hear Donna muttering under her breath. 

“Donna is...conflicted about several things at the moment.” Lucian finally admitted. 

“What about?” Trish asked gently. 

“About her feelings.” Lucian sighed. “Her feelings...towards you.” 

Trish nodded. “Like I said I’m different than the people she grew up with. Just knowing that she has feeling like that towards me...well it makes me excited to tell you the truth. When I said I found her attractive I meant it. Physically, mentally, her personality. I just didn’t know if she felt the same way and I didn’t want to ask so soon, might have made her embarrassed you know?” 

“You have similar feelings for her?” Lucian asked, faintly surprised. 

“I think so.” Trish admitted. “I wouldn’t mind giving it a chance. I’d like to see where it goes if she’s willing. She’s been a good friend to me so far and I think we could be more than that. Even if it doesn’t work out like that I’d still be her friend. I think she deserves a chance to find out, don’t you?” 

She heard a shuddering breath from Donna before Lucian spoke again, his voice husky. “Yes. She does.” 

Trish smiled at this. “So...you don’t mind if we...examine each other?” She prompted. “Things might get a little...exciting depending on how things go. To be honest, just thinking about her listening to my heart with her stethoscope, having her examine me all over, it’s getting me a bit warmed up.” 

“I do not mind.” Lucian confirmed. “Let things play out how they will.” 

“Are you...going to be watching us?” Trish asked in a teasing tone. 

“I cannot help but do so and I have protected her more than once.” Lucian replied simply. “Does that make you nervous?” 

“No. In fact I think it’s kinda cool having a big strapping werewolf like you watching us.” Trish said. “Hope you learn a lot.” She suggested with a smile. 

“I’m sure we will.” Lucian said agreeably. “Well, do not let me keep the two of you from your...studies.” 

“Thank you Lucian.” Trish said sincerely. 

“It is my pleasure.” Lucian replied softly. 

Trish slowly got up and turned the lights back on, revealing a rather red-faced Donna. 

“Stupid werewolf!” She muttered in frustration. “I can’t believe he said all that!” 

“I’m glad he did.” Trish said, sitting down next to her again. “It helped get a lot of things out in the open.” 

Donna looked over at her nervously. “Did you really mean all that?” 

Trish nodded. “Every word.” She confirmed as she sat next to Donna again, facing her this time. “Listen...I...when I got back I couldn’t help but overhear what you and Lucian were talking about right before I came in. I...I didn’t realize you thought about me that way until now.” 

Donna merely ducked her head in embarrassment as Trish rested a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, no need to be embarrassed. I’m flattered, I really am. I just didn’t want to be too forward, especially with how timid you were.” She smiled deprecatingly. “I was considering asking you out in a few months when you got out of your shell a little more but it seems like it’s happening now. Are you okay with that?” 

Donna’s eyes flicked back and forth, her mind racing, before she came to a decision, getting a determined look on her face. “Okay.” She murmured. “Let’s give it a try. Lucian said this would be a way for me to grow and he’s right. I’m just...a little nervous.” She admitted. “I know how to do an exam I just...I’ve never done...something like this with someone else.” 

“It’s alright.” Trish reassured her. “Everyone’s nervous the first time. I’ll walk you through it.” 

Trish stood up and retrieved the stethoscope from Donna’s drawer as well as a few other implements from her side of the room before adjusting the lights in the process so that they were dimmed but still bright enough to see clearly. Hanging the stethoscope around her neck she sat down next to Donna and they faced each other. 

“Now then, we start top to bottom.” Trish said as she activated her penlight and handed it to Donna. Holding it up she began to shine it in Trish’s eyes before having her follow it. 

“Ears next.” Trish murmured and Donna shone the light in the girl’s ears, moving Trish’s hair back against the side of her head. 

“I’d love to feel you run your hands through my hair.” Trish murmured to her. “You have such nice hands.” 

Donna shivered slightly before carefully caressing the side of Trish’s head, sliding her fingers through the curls as she examined Trish’s ears. 

“Check my throat next,” Trish suggested. 

After a moment Donna put down the penlight and began to gently prod Trish’s throat to examine her lymph nodes before pressing her fingers gently against her jugular vein. A moment later Trish did the same on the other side of her throat. 

“Mmmm a nice, steady pulse.” Trish said with a smile, noting the girl shivered slightly at her words. “Gooood. For the next bit I should probably take off my top.” 

Donna licked her lips as Trish removed the stethoscope from around her neck and placed it in Donna’s hands. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head revealing the lacy black bra beneath covering her DD-cup sized breasts. Trish could see Donna’s eyes were focused on her chest while her hands were gripping the rubber tubing tightly. Smiling she tilted Donna’s chin up a bit, making her blink. 

“Put it in your ears and listen.” Trish murmured to her. 

Donna nodded, mechanically placing the buds in her ears before shakily lifting the diaphragm to Trish’s chest, placing it above her breast at the pulmonic point. 

_Thump-thump!--thump-thump!--thump-thump!--thump-thump!--_

Donna took in a shuddering breath as she listened to Trish heart thump strongly in her ears. 

“Can you hear it?” Trish murmured. “Is my heart pounding?” 

Donna nodded wordlessly. 

“Check my Erb spot.” Trish suggested softly. 

Donna slowly moved the diaphragm downward between Trish’s heavy breasts. 

_Thud-thump!--thud-thump!--thud-thump!--thud-thump!--_

“Mmm...I think I’ll need to take this off so you can hear my tricuspid and mitral.” Trish suggested enticingly as she slowly reached around and unclasped the bra from behind. The garment fell into Trish’s lap allowing her breasts to spring free, revealing her puffy brown nipples. 

_Thud-thump!--thud-thump!--thud-thump!--thud-thump!--_

Trish smiled as she watched Donna’s eyes hungrily take in every detail before moving the stethoscope to Trish’s tricuspid point. 

_Lub-dub!--lub-dub!--lub-dub!--lub-dub!--lub-dub!--_

“Mitral next.” Trish murmured. 

Nodding, Donna moved the bell beneath Trish’s breast. 

_Thoom-thump!--thoom-thump!--thoom-thump!--thoom-thump!--_

“I think it’s time for the breast exam. I’ll hold it there while you feel around for lumps.” Trish offered, keeping the stethoscope pressed against her chest. 

Donna looked up at Trish nervously but the woman simply gave her a reassuring smile. Donna lifted her hands slowly and rested them lightly against Trish’s breasts before massaging them slowly and carefully. Circling Trish’s areolas with her fingertips she began to tease her nipples, pinching them and gently pulling on them to make them stiff. 

“Mmmm, good and firm with no lumps?” Trish asked to which Donna nodded. “Good. How does my heart sound now?” 

_Thoom-thump!--thoom-thump!--thoom-thump!--thoom-thump!--_

“It--It’s starting to beat faster now.” Donna murmured. 

“And what does that tell you?” Trish prompted softly. 

“It means you like it.” Donna offered. 

“Mmm-hmm. And it means I want you to keep going.” Trish agreed. 

Donna smiled before returning her focus to Trish’s breasts, squeezing them more firmly and caressing them. After a few moments Trish cupped Donna’s face with a hand and slowly guided her mouth to her left nipple. Taking the hint Donna’s lips closed around the nub, sucking on it and swirling it about with her tongue before biting down gently on it. 

“Mmmm! That’s nice Donna.” Trish cooed. “Suck it harder.” 

Donna sucked firmly on Trish’s tit while her other hand pinched and pulled at Trish’s other nipple making the woman gasp softly. 

“Ohhh yeah!” She murmured. “Just like that. How does my heart sound now?” 

_Thoomthump!--thoomthump!--thoomthump!--thoomthump!--_

“Harder...and faster!” Donna replied breathlessly. 

“Then I think it’s time we moved on to the next part. Let me lay down and you can examine my tummy first. Of course, I’d better take these off too.” Trish suggested with a teasing smile as she tugged at the waistline of her jeans. 

Taking the buds from her ears and hanging them around her neck Donna watched Trish lay down on her bed and open the button of her jeans before unzipping them and sliding them down a few inches to fully display her stomach and the top half of her lacy black panties beneath, her arms behind her head to fully display her chest. 

Donna licked her lips in anticipation as she began to tap in various places on Trish abdomen. Putting the earbuds back in she pressed the bell against various spots, listening to her stomach rumble. As her hand brushed against the waistband of Trish’s panties she looked up at her. 

“It’s your call Donna.” Trish told her softly with a sincere look in her eyes. “If you want to examine the rest you’ll need to act like a doctor. Tell me to take them off and I will but you have to say it. You have to want it.” 

_Lucian...I don’t know if I can._ Donna told him nervously. _I want to but..._

_I cannot tell you what to do Donna and I will not speak for you. This time you must decide. This time you must act on what you want._ He told her gently. _If this is what you want, have the courage of your conviction and take it._

Donna swallowed nervously before looking at Trish, her mind racing as old fears conflicted with the opportunity presented before her. Finally she made her decision. 

“I-I’ll need you to take off your pants and your...your panties for the next part of the exam.” Donna said hoarsely. 

Trish smiled in congratulations. “Anything for such a brave woman.” She said approvingly. 

Donna blushed at the unexpected praise as Trish slowly wiggled her pants down her thighs and knees before kicking them to the side, displaying her firm muscled legs, her black panties fully revealed before she sensually slid them off as well, her mound with its trimmed curly bush and puffy nether lips on full display. Donna drank in the sight of Trish willingly lying.naked on her bed, ready for anything Donna wished to do. Swallowing again she reached out, resting a hand on Trish’s lower stomach before slowly moving it lower. 

“I think you’ll want to listen to my heart while you do that, hmm?” Trish asked. 

Blinking she looked back at Trish with a nervous smile and a nod. 

“I’ll hold it while you have fun down there.” Trish offered as Donna placed the buds in her ears again. Trish pressed the bell beneath her breast again before sliding her other hand across her chest, toying with one of her nipples. Donna could feel her own heart pounding hard in her chest as she knelt over Trish’s mound, her hand gliding through the thatch of soft curls before teasing her clit into revealing itself beneath its hood. Donna began to stroke it in small circles with a finger before her other hand began to stroke Trish’s nether lips. Parting her folds gently with her fingers she began to probe the girl’s insides, sliding a pair of fingers inside her. 

_Thoomthump!-thoomthump!-thoomthump!-thoomthump!--_

“Am I wet inside?” Trish crooned. 

“Yeah!” Donna murmured softly, feeling the wetness coating her fingers deep inside Trish. 

“Make me even more wet Donna!” Trish insisted softly. “Touch me! Suck me! Whatever you want!’ 

Panting softly at the feast and the freedom before her Donna lowered her mouth onto Trish’s clit, sucking on it firmly and rubbing it with her tongue as she began to thrust her fingers in and out of Trish’s tunnel. 

“Ohhh!” Trish moaned. “God that feels good! Ohh you’re gonna make my heart go crazy!” 

_Thoomthump!thoomthump!thoomthump!thoomthump!--_

Donna paused for a moment to look up at her. “I’m moving my fingers in time with your heartbeat.” She said softly. “I want you to feel it down there.” Wasting no time her lips pressed against Trish’s clit again, sucking and rubbing it firmly and swiftly. 

Trish let out another moan, her hips beginning to move with Donna’s thrusts as she pulled and squeezed her nub. “Ohhh fuck yeah! I can feel my heart pounding hard in my chest with your fingers! Ohhh make it beat faster! I need it faster!” She panted. 

_Thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!--_

Removing her mouth from Trish’s clit she worked her finger furiously against it. 

“Nnnnn! Fingers! Faster!” Trish panted. “Please!’ 

Foregoing matching her fingers’ speed with Trish’s heartbeat she began to thrust much more swiftly, her fingers plunging in and out several times a second. 

“Yeah! Ohh just like that! Ahhh! You’re gonna make me cum Donna! Make me--make me cum! Listen to my heart when I cum!” She gasped, her hips thrusting in time with Donna’s fingers. 

Trish’s words ignited a fire deep inside Donna. While she had been aroused by Trish’s casual willingness to disrobe for her and present her body and heart for her pleasure, her uncertainty and nervousness had kept it in check. But now the fact that she was practically begging her to make her climax slammed home just how badly Trish wanted this. She was not just humoring her or playacting for her benefit but truly wanted Donna and desired her. That made the ache inside her suddenly surge into an inferno that galvanized her, Moving her hand so that her fingers thrust furiously inside Trish while her thumb rubbed her clit she gripped Trish’s breast with her free hand, squeezing it hard as her mouth latched onto its nipple, sucking hard. 

_THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!_

“Yeah! Yeah! Ohhhh! Donna! Gonna….NNNAAAHHHH!” Trish cried out as her back arched, pressing her breast against Donna’s mouth as she convulsed and writhed beneath her in the throes of a powerful orgasm, her hips bucking against Donna’s fingers as her heart thundering in Donna’s ears. 

_BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!_

Donna nearly climaxed herself at the sight of the naked girl jerking about beneath her as her racing heartbeat filled her ears. She pressed her hand firmly between Trish’s breasts feeling her heart gallop under her palm. Moments later Trish relaxed with a loud exhale. 

_Thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!--_

“Ohhh that was good!” She moaned glancing over at Donna through slitted eyes. “How does my heart sound Doctor?” 

“Very strong...very healthy.” Donna panted softly, staring back at her. “I love it.” 

“Mmmm you love the sound of my heart huh? And what about the rest?” She asked teasingly, sliding her hand down her chest and stomach as if to display it. 

Donna licked her lips. “They’re awesome too.” She assured her. 

Trish crooked a finger at Donna who leaned closer. “This is the part where you kiss me.” She whispered. 

Giggling softly Donna pressed her lips softly against Trish’s with Trish returning the kiss immediately. They kissed slowly for several moments before breaking apart. 

“How was that?” Donna asked softly. 

“Not bad for your first time.” Trish offered. 

. 

Donna pouted a bit at this. “I’ll have you know I’ve kissed Lucian plenty of times.” 

“He doesn’t count.” Trish replied good-naturedly before grinning at her. “How horny is he right now after watching that?” 

Donna blushed a bit at the question and the answer. “He says if he were any other man he’d be jumping in the middle of us and taking me hard.” 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing he’s so honorable then.” Trish replied. “My turn now. Why don’t we have some fun with that EKG of yours?” 

Donna nodded and went to retrieve it from the closet before plugging it in and attaching the pads to it with practiced ease. 

Trish lay there for a few moments to get her breath back and watch Donna setup the machine before standing and moving behind Donna, resting her hands on her shoulders. 

“I think for this exam we’ll need to have all these clothes off.” Trish murmured seductively in her ear. “You don’t mind if I help you with that do you?” 

Donna shook her head. 

“Good.” Trish murmured as she pressed her body against Donna’s back, her hands wrapping around to rub her stomach. 

“Let me show you some of the things I like.” Trish whispered in her ear as she began to kiss and nibble at Donna’s neck. 

Donna gasped softly at the tender kisses as Trish’s hands slid upward to squeeze her breasts through her shirt. A moment later she slid a hand under Donna’s shirt and pressed it between her breasts. 

“I can feel your heart beating hard against my hand.” Trish whispered in her ear. “Mmmm so strong already. I want to see it explode when I make you explode.” She told her. “I wanna hear your heart going crazy on that monitor!” 

“You’re gonna make it happen just saying things like that!” Donna gasped softly. 

“Hmmm then we’d better get you ready.” Trish replied as she removed her hand from under Donna’s shirt. “Take off your shirt for me Donna.” She instructed with a smile. 

“Yes Doctor.” Donna muttered, pulling her shirt over her head revealing the plain white sports bra underneath. 

“I’ll take care of this.” Trish murmured as she took hold of the bra’s edge and pulled it upward allowing Donna’s breasts to spring free. 

Trish turned Donna around, revealing her rosy pink nipples topping her C cup breasts and muscular stomach to her. 

“Oh my, such lovely specimens.” Trish cooed as she began to massage and squeeze Donna’s breasts, teasing her nipples with her thumbs. “And in such good form too. Nice and firm.” 

Donna swallowed heavily as she arched her back, pushing her chest into Trish’s hands. Moments later she felt Trish’s hand drift down her stomach to her jeans. 

“Let’s take these off hmm?” Trish suggested with a smile. 

“Yes please!” Donna said. 

Trish undid the button before sliding them down Donna’s hips, the girl wriggling them down and stepping out of them, now clad in only her simple white panties. 

“Lay down on the bed.” Trish instructed. 

Donna immediately obeyed, lying down on her back as Trish moved the EKG to the bed and began applying the pads to her chest including the microphone, allowing her fingertips to glide over Donna’s breasts as she did so. Turning it on the sound of Donna’s swift heartbeat filled the room a moment later along the beeps from the machine. 

_Thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!--_

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!- 

“Ohhh over 100 already.” Trish cooed, looking at the display with interest. “That exam must have really turned you on.” She suggested as she sat down next to Donna, jiggling her breasts a bit. “Let’s see how fast we can make your heart go.” 

Trish rested a hand on Donna’s stomach and began to tease it with a finger. “I don’t suppose you have any...toys? Things we can play with?” She asked. 

“Bottom drawer.” Donna said faintly. 

Trish moved to the dresser and dug around in the bottom drawer before retrieving a large and girthy brown dildo. 

Sitting back down she toyed with it for a moment, examining its length and girth. “I don’t suppose this is how big Lucian is?” She suggested with a sly smile 

Donna nodded, gazing intently at it. “Yeah.” 

_Thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!thoomthud!--_

Beep!-beep!-beep!-beep!- 

Trish laid down beside Donna, facing her on her side. “So...would it be fair to say I’m playing with Lucian’s dick right now?” She suggested softly, circling the head of it with her thumb. 

“Yes!” She replied, staring at Trish. “He wants to fuck me so hard!” 

“Mmmm why don’t we both take her Lucian?” Trish suggested with a saucy smile. “You can fuck her nice and hard and I’ll have fun with her breasts. I’ll even help you...” She said as she slid the head of the dildo along Donna’s panties. 

Donna swiftly pulled down her panties, throwing them aside before spreading her legs and squeezing her eyes shut. “Fuck me Lucian!” She begged. “Fuck me hard! Trish! Please!” 

A deep and lustful growl emerged from Donna’s mouth a moment later. While Trish found it slightly disconcerting to see and hear Donna switch between Lucian’s voice and her own the last thing she wished to do was ruin the moment. Realizing she would need to act in Lucian’s stead, at least as far as his penis was concerned, she rubbed the tip against her bare nether lips before positioning it just inside her folds. 

“Yes!” Donna begged. “Do it!” 

A forceful snarl erupted from Donna’s lips and Trish thrust the dildo deep inside Donna until it bumped against her cervix, making the girl cry out happily. Trish immediately began to forcefully thrust the toy in and out as she imagined the werewolf would. Donna let out a loud and aroused moan as she began to thrust her hips in time with Trish’s movements. 

_Thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!--_

Beep!beep!beep!beep!- 

“One twenty!” Trish told her. 

“Faster Donna!” Lucian growled. 

Donna panted loudly as she thrust harder against the toy with Trish moving it faster and harder inside her. Moving to Donna’s breast she began to squeeze it with her other hand while sucking hard on her nipple, making Donna cry out as she arched her back. 

“Oh god Trish! Lucian! Yes! Ohhh!” Donna moaned. 

THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM! 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

“One thirty! One thirty-five!” Trish told her. 

“Urrrgh getting close Donna!”  


“Me too!” Donna groaned. “Ohh god!” 

“Cum for me Donna!” Trish begged. “You’re heart’s racing so fast! So hard!“ 

Donna grit her teeth while deep pants and growls issued from her mouth before she let out a deep, guttural cry, an instant later letting out a high pitched exclamation as she came hard. Realizing Lucian and Donna were climaxing together Trish pounded the toy inside her, thrusting it frantically as Donna bucked and writhed beneath her as the EKG and Donna’s heart thundered against the walls. 

BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM! 

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! 

Deep groans and loud gasps came from Donna as she came hard, slamming herself against the toy and the bed until she collapsed, panting hard. 

_Thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!thoomboom!--_

Beep!beep!beep!beep!- 

Her eyes still shut Donna groaned again before Lucian’s worn voice issued from her lips. 

“Thank you Trish. That was amazing, seeing you and Donna together, never mind the three of us together.” 

Trish smiled. “So you don’t mind threesomes huh?” 

A rumbling sigh of contentment followed. “I could certainly get used to it.” 

“Me too.” Donna agreed quietly as she opened her eyes to look over at Trish. 

Trish smiled. “Awesome. Maybe next time I go shopping I’ll get a double-sided toy that’s Lucian’s size.” She suggested. “Then we can pound each other and listen to each other’s hearts.” 

The hunger in Donna’s eyes make Trish shiver with anticipation. She knew without a doubt that this was going to be an amazing year. 


	5. Chapter 5

Donna was laying on her bed in her dorm room, a textbook held up to her face as her eyes scanned the lines. Her first year of college was about three quarters of the way done and finals were becoming a serious consideration not only for her but her roommate and girlfriend Trish. The pair had been hitting the books regularly in addition to their normal studies and Donna was never more glad that her roommate took her studies as seriously as she did. Even so the last month or two had been hard on the two of them. She only hoped that when push came to shove Lucian would be able to help her remember all of the material she had been learning.

Just outside the large building that housed the girls’ dorm Trish stepped out of her car, having run several errands before it became dark. The stocky and curly-haired brunette walked briskly through the entrance and then took the stairs up to where her floor was, bags of clothes and other items hanging from her arms. As she climbed she hoped that Donna enjoyed the plan she had recently come up with. Their relationship had started quite suddenly six months ago to the day when Trish had overhead Donna talking to Lucian privately. She had expressed her desire for Trish as well as mentioning her cardiophilia and Trish had discovered to her surprise that the attractions were mutual. The pair had spent the evening examining and pleasuring each other as they listened to each others’ heartbeats and from that beginning they had continued to deepen their bond and occasionally making love, though that trend had lessened recently due to their increased studies. Of course it was not merely a relationship based on physical attractiveness, Trish admired the child-like and innocent qualities of Donna while Donna in turn had found Trish’s mind and maturity captivating as well as her ever-present cheerful demeanor. Both were intelligent and the two of them had spent long evenings conversing and debating various topics. Trish had drawn Donna somewhat further out of her shell after that first night, her newfound bravery emboldening her and making her willing to try new things as well as debate instead of always shrinking away as she had before. Even so, when Trish attempted to discuss topics or ideas that Donna was uncomfortable or squeamish about Lucian invariably joined in the discussion in her stead. 

Her mind shifted, thinking about Donna’s imaginary friend as she stepped into the hallway. 

Lucian’s existence had been startling and had initially made her unsure about her new roommate but as time had went on, especially after the night they had sex for the first time, she had come to accept him as part of Donna’s psyche, the mental construct acting like a barrier between her and a hostile world, allowing her to voice ideas and thoughts she would otherwise be too embarrassed to discuss as well as take actions she would normally be too timid to attempt. She hoped one day that Donna would feel no need to express herself through the werewolf but she knew such a thing would take time, especially as the creature had been her confidant, her friend, and her beau for most of her childhood and teen years. For now it was simply a quirk of their relationship that she had grown used to. She sometimes wondered if she was enabling the behavior by acting as if Lucian was real but she could see no way to stop doing so without damaging her friend and that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

_Patience...patience and time._ She told herself as she paused by the door, listening as she often did in case Donna and Lucian were holding a private discussion. _Still...hopefully we’ll be able to take a few steps in that direction soon._

Noting a distinct lack of the deep growling tone Donna used when expressing her friend she stepped into the room, shutting the door with a heel. 

“Hey you!” Trish said pleasantly. “Still at it?” 

“Yup.” Donna replied distractedly, her eyes never leaving the book. 

Dropping the bags on the floor she noted Donna’s distinct lack of interest in what she had procured, inciting her to step up to her bed and snatch the book from her hands, her thumb keeping the page she was on. 

“Hey!” Donna protested with a frown. 

Ignoring her outrage Trish merely smiled sweetly at her. “Guess what today is.” She said in sing-song. 

Rolling her eyes Donna sighed. “Saturday?” 

“Well yes but what else?” Trish asked brightly. 

Already annoyed with the guessing game Donna stretched her mind a bit more. “It’s not my birthday or your birthday...I dunno, what?” 

“It’s our six month anniversary!” Trish replied happily. 

Donna blinked at her nonplussed. “It’s really been six months already? Huh. Wait...six month anniversary? That’s a thing?” 

Trish giggled at Donna’s cluelessness. “Hun you really need to get out more if you didn’t know about that.” 

Donna scowled lightly at that. “Social pariah remember?” 

She smiled fondly at the girl. “How could I forget? But since it’s our six month anniversary that means that certain customs have to be observed.” 

“Such as?” Donna asked still eyeing her textbook clutched in Trish’s slim fingers. 

“Such as no more studying for the next 24 hours.” Trish proclaimed, placing the book down open-faced on a nearby table. “No thinking about classes or any other responsibilities.” 

“Then what are we supposed to be thinking about?” Donna grumbled with a sigh. 

Trish smiled deviously. “Leaving these cramped dorm rooms for a day and stretching our wings, so to speak.” 

Donna’s frown of annoyance turned to one of puzzlement. “Where are we going?” 

Trish twisted her lips in a teasing smile. “You’ll have to follow me to find out won’t you?” She suggested before turning about and bending over, digging in the bags and brazenly displaying her jeans-covered butt to Donna. As she moved various items between the bags Trish heard a deep chuckle behind her before she felt her butt getting swatted hard. Straightening up she turned to look at Donna with absurd indignation on her face. 

“Lucian did it.” Donna replied simply with a cheeky grin. 

“Bloody Werewolf.” She muttered though her eyes sparked with amusement. _Well...that’s a small step taken._

Turning back to the bags she bent over them again and moving things around. “You know Lucian, if you want a girl to like you, smacking their butt is _not_ the way to do it.” She offered. “Woulda thought you knew that by now.” 

“Oh I am well aware of that little fact.” Lucian’s deep voice came from behind her, his tone smug. “Perhaps you would prefer I try a different approach…” 

She felt a hand sliding along her inner thigh, inches from her crotch before she felt both of them take hold of her butt and squeeze firmly. Smiling Trish straightened, still facing forward as she heard Donna leave the bed while her, or rather Lucian’s, hands slid around her sides to slide along her flat stomach over her tee shirt, the girl’s lower stomach pressing against her butt and her breasts against her back. 

“A woman such as you deserves a delicate touch.” Lucian murmured huskily in her ear as his hands slid slowly upward. His fingertips slid lightly over her chest before pressing one hand between her breasts while the other hand’s fingers against the carotid artery in her neck, feeling her pulse. 

“Firm and strong.” Lucian murmured in her ear, her heart being steadily beneath his palm and fingertips. 

“Well now...I bet you want something hmm?” She suggested softly. “Follow along and you just might get it.” She offered before stepping out of his clutches and picking up one of the bags. 

“Oh, and you might want to bring all our toys along too. I get the feeling we’re going to need them.” Trish suggested with a teasing tone before swaggering her way out the door. 

Behind her, unseen, Donna smiled with predatory anticipation. 

The slim girl quickly emptied one of the bags of clothes before tossing in her stethoscope as well as Trish’s, the EKG along with its collapsable stand, and their toys before she followed the busty brunette out of the dorm and down to her car. They quickly pulled out of the parking lot, driving away from the college and into one of the more rural areas outside the city, dotted with copses of trees and grassy fields before arriving at a well-maintained single story ranch-style house near the road. 

“This is my friend’s place.” Trish explained as they got out of the car. “I had to ask real nicely but he’s letting us use it for the weekend.” 

They stepped inside and Donna found the place to be nicely furnished in a fairly modern style. “Wow, this is nice.” Donna said approvingly as she looked about. “We’re really staying here all weekend?” 

“Mmm-hmm. I figured we needed some time to get away from it all.” Trish offered as she came up behind Donna, plucking her own stethoscope from the bag and placing it around her neck before sliding her hands along her shoulders. “Twenty-four hours to do whatever we want. This place is nice and isolated, plenty of privacy. We can be as rowdy or loud as we want and no one will hear us.” 

“Sounds nice.” Donna replied, leaning back into Trish’s hands a bit. 

“Oh it is.” Trish whispered seductively in her ear, making the girl shiver. “We can do all kinds of things. Things we wouldn’t be able to do in the dorm.” 

Donna closed her eyes allowing Lucian to speak. “I presume you have some thoughts about what we might do.” He rumbled. 

“Oh yes, for both of you.” Trish replied softly as she teased Donna’s ear with her tongue before slipping the buds into her ears. “I know we’ve all been pent up so I figured it’d be a good idea to work off some...frustrations.” She offered, taking the bell of the stethoscope and sliding the edge of it along the side of Donna’s chest. “And when I said spread our wings...well...I wanted to try something a little different...something new...without worrying about getting interrupted.” 

She pressed the diaphragm below Donna’s breast to listen to her at her Mitral. 

_Thumpa!--Thumpa!--Thumpa!--Thumpa!_

“Mmm...sounds like someone’s getting in the mood.” She suggested. 

“What did you mean by ‘something new’?” Lucian asked. 

“You’ll see big boy.” Trish said. “But first I’d like to go somewhere a bit more...appropriate for what I have in mind. Come on.” 

Picking up the bag and letting the stethoscope hang she wrapped an arm around Donna’s waist before walking deeper into the house and down into the basement. 

“They keep most of their old stuff down here but they also have a small guest bedroom.” Trish explained as they made their way down the stairs. “Considering what we’re gonna be doing I didn’t want his bed to look as though it’d been used.” 

The guest bedroom consisted of an older queen bed with wooden posts on each corner as well as a dresser and a free-standing full length mirror. Setting down the bags they removed the EKG and set it up next to the bed before Trish reached into hers and pulled out a strap-on harness with a double-sided toy attached. Donna’s eyes widened at this before noticing the distinctive shape and size of the toy. 

“Is that…” She asked carefully, pointing at it. 

Trish smiled. “I had to ‘borrow’ Lucian when I ordered it to make sure it was identical in every way but I’d say it was worth it, don’t you? Just think about how it’ll feel.” She walked over to Donna with a saucy smile. “I bet your heart’s racing just thinking about it.” 

“Why...don’t you tell me?” Donna suggested softly, gazing into Trish’s eyes. 

Trish could see the excitement shining in them as she placed the buds in her ears again and pressed the bell against Donna’s sternum through her thin shirt. 

_Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!_

“Oh yeah, it’s excited alright.” Trish assured her. “Now, let’s set the mood a little bit. I want to see you in it.” 

Trish laid the harness on the edge of the bed before she leaned forward kissing Donna softly, the girl returning the kiss happily. After a few moments she took hold of the edge of Donna’s shirt and slowly slid it up and over her head, revealing her simple white bra. She began kissing along Donna’s neck, pressing her lips against the girl’s pulse while her arms reached around to unclasp the garment, letting it fall to the floor and revealing her pale, C-cup breasts with their rosey pink nipples. 

“Mmmm…” Trish murmured in approval, pressing the bell between Donna’s breasts again, hearing her heart thump loudly in her ears as she slid her fingertips along the girl’s breast, teasing a nipple before slowly kneeling to plant kisses down her trim stomach. 

_Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!-Thumpa!_

“Hold this.” Trish said, Donna’s hand moving to the diaphragm to hold it to her chest while Trish fiddled with the clasp on Donna’s jeans, unzipping her and slowly sliding the denim down her firm legs to pool at her feet, revealing her soft white panties. Donna slowly pulled them down to her thighs with one hand before Trish slid them down to her feet, revealing her shaved mound and pink nether lips. 

_Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!_

As Donna stepped out of her clothes Trish retrieved the harness, helping Donna step into it before slowly parting her nether lips and carefully inserting one end of the toy into her. Donna gasped softly, her heart pounding as she felt herself being filled by the toy before Trish locked it in place around her hips and tightened it firmly against her body. 

_Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!Thump!_

Smiling she listened to Donna’s heartbeat for a moment more before placing the stethoscope around her neck. Trish stepped back to admire her handiwork, the dark brown and thick dildo emerging from Donna’s tunnel and standing at attention, the clear plastic surrounding it allowing her to see her groin easily, the straps wrapping around her hips and thighs. 

“How does it feel?” She asked with a smile. 

“It...it feels like...like him.” Donna murmured as she gazed down at it, her hands sliding along the straps encircling her hips, adjusting them. “It’s a...a little weird but…” 

“You’ll get used to it, trust me.” Trish assured her. “Damn you look fucking hot!” 

Donna blushed, standing self-consciously with her hands clasped against her stomach while Trish walked over the wall. Using the dimmer switch she lowered the lighting until the room was barely lit, the lack of windows making it quite dark with Donna now an indistinct figure in the middle of the room. As she slowly walked back she called out softly. “Lucian? Can we talk a minute?” 

She heard a soft gasp before she saw Donna’s posture change slightly, becoming more confident, her fingers tenting themselves. “I am here Trish.” He acknowledged. 

“How do you like what I ordered?” She asked. 

“I am honored you took the time and money for such an effort.” He said warmly. 

“Well it wasn’t just for me and Donna.” She explained softly. “I want you to join in.” 

“You are sure of this?” He asked carefully. 

Trish stood just far enough away that Donna’s face was still shrouded in darkness. “You’re a good person, you’re gentle and kind but even so you need to let go sometimes. No one can hold themselves back forever. I know...Donna isn’t comfortable with rough stuff so you’ve had to be gentle with her. But I don’t have to be handled carefully, I like it rough. So I’m giving you this opportunity to let go, to take me however you want, to be as rough as you want. I won’t break or freak out if you start yelling or taking me hard.” 

“This weekend is all about trying new things and letting off steam so I want to get fucked by the wild animal that I know is in there. Let it out for once and be free. There’s no one to hear, no one to see but me.” She implored softly, subtly giving Donna permission to let her wild side be unleashed, to do whatever she had previously been to afraid or timid to do. 

She heard Donna panting softly before her. “Are...you sure?” Lucian asked in a somewhat shaky voice. 

“Yes.” Trish replied emphatically as she reached down between Donna’s legs, taking hold of Lucian’s member and stroking it, making it slide subtly inside Donna’s tunnel, stimulating her. “Fuck me like an animal. Don’t be gentle. I want you to make me scream. I want to hear you howl as you take me! I want to feel my heart slamming inside me just like your dick and I want to hear your heart go wild as you do it!” 

Donna stepped closer and Trish could see her eyes were wide and dilated, her teeth bared as she panted. 

Trish stared into those wild eyes unflinchingly. “Fuck me now! I want you.” She demanded softly. 

“All of it! Off!” Lucian ordered hoarsely. 

Smiling eagerly in anticipation Trish tossed the stethoscope onto the side of the bed before she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside revealing a lacy blood red bra. She saw Donna lick her lips in anticipation as she loosened her jeans, unzipping them before slowly shimmying out of them revealing a matching red pair of lace panties. Unable to hold back Donna darted forward, grabbing hold of the bra and pulling it up. Trish obliged, raising her arms and allowing her to toss aside the bra, revealing her large DD breasts with their brown peaks. Donna gripped and kneaded them for several seconds before grabbing hold of her panties and yanking them down, displaying her nether region covered in dark brown curls. Dropping onto her haunches she pressed her nose against Trish’s folds, breathing in deeply before her mouth latched onto her clit, sucking hard on it and pleasuring it with her tongue. Trish’s breath caught in her throat as her legs quivered. 

“Ohhh!” 

“On the bed!” Lucian demanded as he stood. “On all fours!” 

Trish grinned eagerly at this. “Gonna fuck me doggy style?” She guessed. 

“You want the animal unleashed so I will take you as a wolf does!” He growled. 

“Fuck yeah!” Trish said with a grun as she crawled onto the bed, lowering her head and raising her butt to display her folds. Donna clambered onto the bed, grabbing the stethoscope and inserting it into her ears before reaching around and pressing the bell between Trish’s breasts. 

“Hold it! Let me hear it!” Lucian ordered before Donna grabbed her hips, positioning the tip of the toy against her nether lips. 

Folding her arms against her breasts Trish pressed the diaphragm between them, the sound of her heart loud in Donna’s ears. 

_Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!_

With a satisfied growl Lucian thrust the member deep inside Trish, filling her completely before he began to move swiftly, the toy’s shafts pleasuring both her and Donna. Trish grunted as she matched Lucian’s swift pace, shoving herself against the werewolf’s member as she pressed the bell firmly against her chest. 

“God that feels good!” Trish moaned. “Ohhh fuck! Do you hear it? Do you hear my heart?” 

_Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!Thump-a!_

“Yes!” Lucian snarled as he increased his pace, panting heavily. “Harder! Faster!” 

Trish moaned and gasped as Lucian pounded her more fiercely, their bodies slapping together loudly in the small room. 

_Thoom!Thoom!Thoom!Thoom!Thoom!Thoom!Thoom!_

“Raahh!” Lucian snarled. “Yes! Tell me! You like it don’t you?! The pounding! My dick inside you!” 

“Yes! So big! So hard! Ohhhh Lucian! My heart...it’s going crazy! Gonna...gonna make me cum!” Trish moaned loudly. 

_THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!_

Lucian bore down on her with a grunt, slamming himself inside her as fast and hard as he could. 

“Do it!” He demanded as he panted hard. “Cum! Scream!” 

_THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!_

Trish grit her teeth before letting out a loud cry as she threw her head back, her hips frantically moving in time with his thrusts as surges of pleasure erupted deep inside while her insides squeezed the hard shaft firmly. 

Lucian suddenly let out a wild cry as he climaxed hard, Donna’s body slapping furiously against hers. 

_THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!_

“Don’t stop!” Trish begged, panting as her body quivered, her heart slamming against her ribs. “Fuck me! More!” 

Letting out a loud snarl Lucian continued to pound her even as his climax ebbed. The toy buried itself in and out of her at a frantic pace as her body was jerked back and forth upon the bed, Donna’s hands gripping her hips tightly as they yanked her forward and backward. 

_THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!_

“Cum for me again!” Lucian demanded roughly. “I want to hear you scream! To hear your heart go wild!” 

“Ohhh so good!” Trish moaned loudly. “You feel so good inside me! So big! So hard! Don’t stop! Feels like my heart’s gonna explode!” 

Lucian groaned as he pounded her relentlessly, Trish’s heartbeat thundering in Donna’s ears while her own slammed hard against her ribs. 

“Nnnn! So close Lucian!” Trish moaned. 

“Yes! Yes!” Lucian gasped. 

“MMMM! Gonna---AAAHHHH!” Trish cried as her body erupted in ecstasy again, making her buck hard against Lucian. 

_THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!_

Lucian let out a drawn out howl as he climaxed seconds later, Donna’s body shaking with pleasure as her heart slammed hard in her chest before the two finally slowed moments later. 

_THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!_

Panting filled the room as the two of them caught their breaths before Trish slowly slid forward, the toy sliding out of her as she relaxed against the mattress, her legs splayed and the bell falling from her fingers. 

Her eyes glazed, Donna absently reached for the bell, pressing it to her own chest. 

THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD!-THUD! 

A few moments later Trish slowly rolled onto her back to see Donna still kneeling in the same spot, the stethoscope pressed between her breasts, her eyes wide and unfocused. 

A spark of concern wormed its way into her mind as she slowly propped herself up on her elbows, staring at her. “Donna?” 

Donna’s eyes flicked to her but it was Lucian who replied. “We’re not finished.” He informed her, a dark smile inching its way onto the girl’s face. “Clean me first.” He insisted, pointing at the wet phallus. 

Nodding, she leaned forward, licking her lips before taking the toy into her mouth and cleaning it with her tongue, sucking on it as if she would a normal penis. Donna’s hands took hold of her head and began to move it back and forth in a swift and steady pace as her hips began to move. At that moment Trish was thankful that she had purchased the more expensive designer model as the texture was at least enjoyable. While being submissive did little for her, being a fairly strong and self-assured woman, she knew that Donna was enjoying the feeling of power this offered, having so little of her own for so long. Moaning quietly she began to stroke the shaft, gripping it to ensure it thrust back and forth inside Donna as they moved. Removing her mouth from it a few moments later she began stroking it hard as she looked up. 

“May I listen to your heart?” She pleaded softly. “I want to hear it pounding in my ears. Just thinking about it is making me even more wet!” 

Giving her a benevolent smile he removed the buds from Donna’s ears and placed them into hers before pressing the bell between Donna’s breasts. 

_THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-THUMP-A!-_

“Ohhh I can hear it!” Trish crooned as she moved the dildo inside Donna’s tunnel, pretending to stroke it as her other hand reached around to squeeze her butt. “It’s beating so hard. Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump…” She heard the girl gasp softly as she continued, rising up and pressing her hand against Donna’s chest. “I can feel your heart clenching and throbbing,” she murmured excitedly, “god it feels so strong! Let me hear your Tricuspid please!” 

Donna nodded before moving the bell to the lower part of her chest. 

_THUD-A!-THUD-A!-THUD-A!-THUD-A!-THUD-A!-THUD-A!_

“Now your Mitral!” Trish breathed. 

The diaphragm moved to press firmly beneath Donna’s breast. 

_THOOM-A!-THOOM-A!-THOOM-A!-THOOM-A!-THOOM-A!_

Trish parted her lips, panting softly as she licked them before pressing them to Donna’s nipple and sucking firmly on it, her hands still stroking and teasing her breasts. “Just hearing it beat...it’s almost like I can feel it inside me!” She crooned before gazing up at Donna seductively. “Round three baby, I’m ready when you are.” 

Panting in excitement Donna took hold of Trish’s shoulders and pushed her backward onto the bed, her breasts and nether region displayed openly with the stethoscope still in her ears as the tubing lay across her torso. Trish watched with delight and some fascination as Donna crawled forward, her eyes blazing with intense desire, her face framed by her long hair. She straddled Trish on all fours, yanking the stethoscope from her ears and putting it around her own before suddenly glancing at the EKG next to the bed. 

“Mmmm...yes why not?” Lucian rumbled before leaning back to straddle Trish’s stomach while displaying Donna’s chest to her, the member laying flat against her skin. “Place the pads upon my heart and use the EKG.” He ordered. “You may use the doppler wand on yourself.” 

“Anything you say.” Trish replied demurrely. 

Silently glad that they always prepared the electrodes with new pads ahead of time she reached for the cords and gathered the ends together before peeling the paper off one at a time, sticking them to Donna’s chest over the various auscultation points as well as attaching the microphone between her breasts. Reaching over she turned the device on, waiting for its software to load. A moment later numbers began appearing on the screen. 

_Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!..._

_Lub-dub--Lub-dub--Lub-dub--Lub-dub--Lub-dub_

Donna smiled at hearing the notes and heartbeat emit from the speakers as Trish glanced at the readout. “90 beats per minute already.” She smiled. 

“Now the wand.” Lucian insisted. 

“The gel is in the bag.” Trish said with a note of disappointment. 

Donna merely smirked before taking hold of the wand and sliding the tip between her lips, sucking on it and licking the tip to moisturize it with her saliva. Trish watched eagerly as Donna licked the device sensually before pressing it firmly against Trish’s Tricuspid point on her chest. 

_Wa-whoosh!--Wa-whoosh!--Wa-whoosh!--Wa-whoosh!--Wa-whoosh!_

“Hold it there!” Lucian commanded softly. “I want to hear it go wild as I take you! I want the sound of our hearts to echo throughout this room!” 

Trish smiled as she dragged the wand along the underside of her breast to press against her Mitral point before Donna drew close once more on all fours, the strap-on’s tip pressing between her legs. A moment later the firm spear entered her folds as Donna kissed her passionately. Trish kissed back hard as she felt herself being filled until Donna’s body pressed against hers. Trish wrapped her legs around Donna’s waist as they began to move quickly, the phallus thrusting in and out of her as Donna’s hands gripping her dark curls. 

_Wa-whoosh!-Wa-whoosh!-Wa-whoosh!-Wa-whoosh!-Wa-whoosh!_

_Beep!..Beep!..Beep!..Beep!..Beep!_

_Lub-dub!--Lub-dub!--Lub-dub!--Lub-dub!--Lub-dub!_

“Mmmm...up to 100.” Trish moaned as she kneaded Donna’s breast with her free hand. “God you feel so good! Faster! Please!” 

Donna bore down on her, thrusting faster and harder inside her as she panted, grunted, and huffed. 

_Wawhoosh!-Wawhoosh!-Wawhoosh!-Wawhoosh!-Wawhoosh!_

_BEEP!..BEEP!..BEEP!..BEEP!..BEEP!_

_LUB-DUB!--LUB-DUB!--LUB-DUB!--LUB-DUB!--LUB-DUB!_

“115!” Trish panted as she pulled and twisted Donna’s nipple with her fingers. “Ohhh fuck yeah!” Donna bent closer, kissing Trish passionately with the woman returning the kiss just as hard, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouth. “Mmmm!” 

_WAWHOOSH!-WAWHOOSH!-WAWHOOSH!-WAWHOOSH!-WAWHOOSH!_

_BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP!_

_LUBDUB!-LUBDUB!-LUBDUB!-LUBDUB!-LUBDUB!_

“One...NNNNN! 130!” Trish cried as her crotch slapped hard and fast against Donna’s, the rod plunging in and out of her frantically. “Getting...OHHHH!...Close! My heart! AHHH!” 

“I hear it!” Lucian groaned as Donna’s hands pressed against Trish’s breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples hard. “Faster!” 

Trish shut her eyes as her body bucked under the girl, thrusting her hips as fast as she could as she gasped for breath with Lucian matching her pace. 

_WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!_

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!_

“140! Cum for me! Now!” Lucian cried as he felt himself seconds from his own climax. “Scream! Show me your beast!” 

Trish’s entire body tensed before she let out a loud drawn out cry from deep inside as she slammed herself against Donna’s body. Seconds later Lucian let out a powerful howl as he climaxed, their hearts skipping and pounding furiously in their chests as he slammed her relentlessly. 

_WAWHOOSH-A-WHOOSH!WAWHOOSH-A-WHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!_

_BEE-BEEP!BEEP!--BEE-BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUBDUB!DUB!LUBDUB!DUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!_

Finally they slowed, both panting hard and their bodies quivering with each frantic heartbeat as Donna straddled Trish on all fours, her head bowed as she panted causing her hair to cover her face like a curtain. 

“Fuck that was amazing!” Trish panted as she let the wand drop from her fingers. 

“Wow!” Donna said breathlessly in her own voice. 

Trish smiled as she reached up and turned the volume on the machine down a ways, making the sounds of Donna’s heart fade into quiet background noise. 

As Donna lifted her head Trish smoothed her hair aside revealing the young woman’s face, her eyes more focused though they were still wide in astonishment. 

“Hey you.” Trish smiled. “How was it?” 

Donna’s eyes gained a far away look as she considered. “It was...like being along for the ride.” She murmured in amazement. “Like it was his body covering mine like a...like a suit. I could see and hear but he...it was his voice.” 

Trish pouted a bit. “That’s not what I meant.” She said with a hint of playful reproval. “How did it feel to fuck me like that?” 

“I didn’t!” Donna protested softly. “It was--” 

“Donna.” Trish murmured gently, cupping the girl’s cheek. “It’s okay. Relax. I loved every second of it. It was absolutely amazing. And no matter what you say it was your body that was doing the fucking.” She smiled. 

“He’s a really good lover.” Donna suggested with a bashful smile. 

“ _You’re_ a really good lover.” Trish corrected her gently. “Try to deny it all you want but your wild side is amazing. And I want more of it.” 

“Right...right now?” Donna asked nervously. 

Trish giggled slightly at this. “No, not right now. Even I need to rest after that. But I promise I’ll want another round of this.” 

Donna bowed her head again, the curtain of hair falling in front of her face but Trish tilted her head back up gently. “Don’t be ashamed Donna.” Trish urged her softly. “Be proud of what you’ve done. Own it. It was all you whether you want to admit it or not. And being dominant sometimes isn’t a bad thing, especially for a girl.” She assured her. “I turned out okay didn’t I?” She asked with a smile. 

Donna nodded wordlessly, still hesitant about what Trish had said. Trish reached up and held her close, her arms wrapped around Donna in a firm hug, their breasts pressed together and their faces inches apart. 

“I love you.” Trish murmured to her. “I want this. I want you...all of you. Not just the cute, sweet, bashful side of you. I want the side of you that screams and shouted as she pounds me like there’s no tomorrow.” Trish kissed her fiercely and Donna responded, kissing her back before gently pulling back after a few moments. 

“I...I know what you mean...what you want.” Donna said carefully. “And I know…” She closed her eyes, her face scrunched in frustration. “It’s just hard!” She whimpered. “I don’t…” 

“It’s okay.” Trish said gently, stroking her hair. “Let it out.” 

“I...I don’t want him to go.” Donna whimpered, her eyes scrunched shut. “I don’t want to lose him!” 

“You won’t lose him.” Trish assured her, hugging her tightly again. “He won’t go away. He’ll always be a part of you, a little voice inside your head, guiding you. Donna...” Trish murmured. 

The girl looked up anxiously at her before Trish cupped her face. “He _is_ you, another side of you, one you couldn’t show to the world until now. You can be wild and powerful, wise and gentle. You can be all the things he is. Don’t hold yourself back love, you don’t have to be afraid anymore. You have someone who loves you now.” Trish promised. “I love to hear your heart and I love it when you hear mine. I want you to be so heart horny that you shove me onto the bed and press your stethoscope to my chest to listen to it. I want you to want me so badly that you’ll rip off my clothes and fuck me senseless. It’s safe to want those things Donna and it’s safe to do those things to me. I. Want. You. To.” Trish insisted softly, staring into her eyes. 

Donna panted anxiously as she closed her eyes. “She is afraid Trish.” Lucian’s voice came from her lips. “She is afraid of changing too much, too quickly. She knows this is what’s best for her but I have guarded her for so long...acted when she was afraid to...it is difficult for her to think of acting...how you describe.” 

“Donna…” Trish murmured gently. “Donna look at me.” She waited until the girl’s eyes opened, focusing on her again. “I don’t want you to change right now. I don’t expect you to suddenly…’merge’ with Lucian. I know it takes time and that’s okay. I just want you to know that it’s okay to change. That it’s safe to change. I’ll help you in any way you need. I’ll be there to help you.” She promised. “We’ll take it one step at a time, okay?” 

Donna swallowed before nodding. “Okay.” She said anxiously. 

“Come here sweety.” Trish crooned, holding Donna close and pressing her head between her breasts. Trish heart thumped firmly in Donna’s ear as Trish stroked her back slowly, soothing her nerves. “You hear it?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” Donna murmured. 

“It beats for you. Always.” Trish told her. “That heart is yours forever. Every beat is yours. Take hold of each one, they’re all yours.” 

Donna pressed her hand beneath Trish’s breast, gripping gently at her ribs as she felt Trish’s heart beating against her fingers. 

“Close your eyes.” Trish said softly as she reached for the wand. As Donna closed her eyes Trish pressed the tip next to Donna’s hand. 

_Wa-whoosh...wa-whoosh...wa-whoosh...wa-whoosh_

“Listen to that. Take the beats into you.” Trish murmured enticingly. “Let them fill you. They’re one with you just like you’re one with me. You make my heart beat Donna. You ARE my heart.” 

Trish began to move her hips slowly, pressing the double-sided rod into them both as she turned the volume on the EKG up somewhat, making Donna’s heartbeat louder. 

_Wa-whoosh...Wa-whoosh...Wa-whoosh...Wa-whoosh...Wa-whoosh_

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

_Lub-dub--Lub-dub--Lub-dub--Lub-dub--Lub-dub_

“Do you hear it?” Trish murmured in Donna’s ear as the girl began to move her hips in time with Trish’s. “Our hearts are beating in sync. One to one. We’re one heart Donna. Move with it...move with me.” 

Trish began to thrust her hips gently in time with their beating hearts until they moved as one with Trish pulling out with the _lub_ and thrusting forward with the stronger _dub_. 

“Little faster now.” Trish breathed as their movements stimulated them both, making their hearts slowly increase in pace. “Nice and gentle. Nothing has to happen. Just let it come. Tell me what you feel Donna, tell me everything, every thought, every feeling, every desire no matter what it is.” 

Donna’s eyes were closed as she rode on top of Trish, lost in the sensations of their bodies moving together and the sounds of their hearts beating in unison. 

“I can feel it in my chest.” Donna muttered softly. “Each beat. I can feel you rubbing against me everywhere. Your chest...feels so good against mine. Down there...feels so good. I wanna cum with you, cum with your heart. I want my insides to feel like my heart when I cum...pulsing hard.” 

Trish pressed her hand against Donna’s breast next to the EKG leads. “I can feel it too.” She replied. “Bump..bump..bump...your heart is strong Donna.” 

_Wa-whoosh..Wa-whoosh..Wa-whoosh..Wa-whoosh..Wa-whoosh_

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

_Lub-dub-Lub-dub-Lub-dub-Lub-dub-Lub-dub_

“I wanna cum with you.” Donna murmured, her eyes still shut. “I want it to flow between us. Share it. Ohhh!” She moaned. 

Rising slightly Donna began to slowly move faster, their hearts soon matching pace with her thrusts. 

_Wa-whoosh-Wa-whoosh-Wa-whoosh-Wa-whoosh-Wa-whoosh_

_Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep_

_Lub-dub-Lub-dub-Lub-dub-Lub-dub-Lub-dub_

Trish reached up to caress and knead Donna’s breasts as they jiggled back and forth above her. Donna’s lips were parted as she panted softly, her eyes still closed and her face scrunched slightly as desire burned hot in both of them. 

“Ohh Trish! Feels good!” Donna moaned as Trish’s fingernails teased her nipples. “When you said those things before...made it even better!” 

“Tell me what you want Donna.” Trish insisted softly. “What do you want me to do?” 

“My heart...tell me!” She panted. 

“I can feel your heart beating hard in your chest Donna.” Trish said in a softly excited voice as she pressed her palm against Donna’s sternum. “It’s like a fist punching against my hand. It’s going bump-bump, bump-bump, bump-bump.” 

“Yes! Yes that!” Donna gasped as she thrust harder and faster inside Trish. “The last part! Don’t stop! More!” 

Clued in to what she wanted Trish matched Donna’s pace. “It’s beating harder and faster now Donna! Bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump, bumpbump!” 

Donna’s cheeks were flushed as she gasped thrusting frantically against Trish as they moved in sync. 

_Wa-whoosh!Wa-whoosh!Wa-whoosh!Wa-whoosh!Wa-whoosh!_

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

_Lub-dub!Lub-dub!Lub-dub!Lub-dub!Lub-dub!_

“Ohhh you’re so close Donna, I can feel it pounding so hard now! Your heart’s galloping under my hand! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom!” Trish panted, her own climax growing closer. 

“Yeah! Yeah! I can feel it! So close! Don’t...don’t stop Trish! Ohhh tell me! Gonna cum!” She cried. 

“Cum for me baby! Boom!Boom! Boom!Boom! Boom!Boom! Boom!Boom!” 

_Wawhoosh!Wawhoosh!Wawhoosh!Wawhoosh!Wawhoosh!_

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!_

Donna cried out as her climax surged through her body, making her thrust frantically as she let out a series of screams and gasps, her heart slamming hard against her ribs. Trish matched her pace, her own climax seconds away as she chanted the feel of Donna’s heartbeat against her palm. “Yeah baby yeah! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom! Boomboom! 

“AHHHH! NNNNN! GAAHHHH!” Donna yelled, her eyes squeezed shut and her face red as her insides pulsed furiously, her body shaking. 

“Don’t stop!” Trish cried. “Gonna...AAHHHH!” Trish’s body arched and spasmed as she orgasmed powerfully, slamming herself against Donna as her own heart galloped beneath her breasts. 

_WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!WAWHOOSH!_

Donna rammed the phallus furiously into Trish as the busty brunette writhed and thrust beneath her, the sounds of their hearts filling their ears until Trish flopped against the mattress, her breasts rising and falling as she panted hard while Donna paused, her body shaking. Opening her eyes at last Donna moved aside the wand before pressing her ear between Trish’s breasts, listening to her pounding muscle as she panted, her body shivering sensitive from her own release. 

_THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!_

“Wow, it’s beating so hard!” Donna panted. “Bumpa-bumpa-bumpa-bumpa-bumpa.” 

Trish smiled as she finally caught her breath, reveling in not only the afterglow but Donna’s willingness to let some of her wildness out with the right prompting. _Gonna have to remember she likes the sound of her heart being told to her. Wow!_

As their hearts finally slowed Trish reached over to turn off the device before gently peeling the electrodes and microphone from Donna’s chest, leaving pink imprints behind on her pale chest. 

“Looks like we found a way to get you going.” Trish suggested as she stroked Donna’s hair. 

Donna’s cheeks colored a bit at this. “Yeah. Guess I didn’t realize how much of a...a turn on it was.” 

“I’m proud of you Donna.” Trish told her. “That was a big step you took just now. How you were going at it...putting everything you had into it, god it was intense! I loved it!” 

“I’m glad.” Donna said a bit sheepishly. “I didn’t plan on it, I just wanted to go nice and slow like we were doing. But when you started saying it...it was like a switch flipped in me, turning the heat on high. I needed to hear it and it..it made me...” 

“It made you go wild.” Trish smiled. “I think we found the key, or a key anyway. Gonna have to see what else drives you nuts. I think these are pretty hot myself.” Trish offered, tracing the marks on Donna’s chest. 

“Trish do you mind if...if I take this off now?” Donna asked. “I’m feeling kinda achy down there.” 

Trish smiled. “After all that I’m not surprised. Come on, I’ll help you out of it.” 

Donna carefully pulled out of Trish before standing on wobbly legs at the end of the bed. Slowly sitting up Trish stood and unlocked the harness at the back before loosening it enough to remove the other end from inside Donna and letting it slide to the floor before Donna stepped out of the loops. Picking it up Trish examined the tips with a smirk before sucking briefly on both of them. “Mmmm...we taste good.” 

“So what now?” Donna asked, her posture weary. 

“Well now we get some sleep.” Trish said with a yawn. “That was one hell of a workout and I want us fresh for what happens tomorrow.” 

“What are we doing tomorrow?” Donna asked curiously. 

“Let’s just say you’re going to learn how to work with a captive audience.” Trish offered with a teasing smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

Donna and Trish spent the night in each others’ arms, curled up against each other in the bed with Trish spooning her lover protectively. Hours later as the sun rose and shone brightly they awoke in the dark guest room. Trish woke first, blinking the sleep from her eyes and stretching carefully to avoid waking Donna, her own body pressed against Donna’s side with the girl lying on her back. The soreness from last evening’s activities were gone and Trish was eager to experiment more with Donna while they had the time and privacy to do so, the house being secluded and empty for the rest of the day. Smiling at the girl’s restful beauty she gently laid her head between the sleeping girl’s breasts, listening to her heart beat slow and steady.

_Thump--thump….Thump--thump….Thump--thump….Thump--thump….Thump--thump_

Smiling, she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound before carefully reaching over and grabbing one of the stethoscopes from the EKG pole where it was hanging. Carefully slipping the buds into Donna’s ears she pressed the other end between her own breasts. Trish watched a soft smile blossom on Donna’s face as she sighed in her sleep. Unable to stop herself Trish began to play with Donna’s nipples, teasing them lightly with her fingers and sliding her fingertips along the girl’s breast. 

_Thump--thump..Thump--thump..Thump--thump..Thump--thump..Thump--thump_

Trish hummed in excitement as she heard Donna’s heart begin to accelerate slightly from the pleasure. Leaning closer she began to lick the inside of Donna’s breast while her fingers pulled and squeezed gently on her nub, making it peak. Donna took in a deep shuddering breath as she began to awaken, her heart speeding up in the process. 

_Thump--thump Thump--thump Thump--thump Thump--thump Thump--thump_

Donna’s eyes fluttered open to see Trish’s dimly lit face resting on her chest and Trish’s heart thumping in her ears. 

_Thump--thump Thump--thump Thump--thump Thump--thump Thump--thump_

“Good morning beautiful.” Trish said softly. 

“Mmmm...morning.” Donna murmured sleepily, stretching and feeling at the tubing in her ears. “What a way to wake up.” 

“You like?” Trish asked with a smile. 

“Oh yeah.” Donna agreed, smiling back before reaching over and resting her fingertips against Trish’s breast before stroking it slowly “Mmmm...I could stay right here and listen to it all day.” 

“Well I could too but I do have plans for the day so there’ll have to be some breaks in between the listening.” Trish said. 

“What plans?” Donna asked as she removed the buds from her ears. 

“Remember what I said about a captive audience last night?” Trish asked as she lifted her head. “Well today you’re going to learn some new things. But first, breakfast. Can’t learn on a empty stomach.” 

Trish got up off the bed and flicked the dimmer switch on the wall, brightening the room and making Donna squint before she padded towards the stairs, still quite naked. “Don’t worry about putting on clothes, nobody’s gonna be peeking in the windows.” 

Pouting slightly at the brightness Donna stretched once more before sliding out of bed, her insides still slightly worn from the previous night’s activities. 

“What do you think she meant by a captive audience?” Donna wondered as she made her way up the stairs. 

_I have a feeling this will involve some very sensual activities._ Lucian replied in amusement. _Otherwise she would hardly be so excited._

_You don’t think she means like ropes and leather do you?_ She asked nervously. 

Lucian snorted in her mind. _I highly doubt that. She does not strike me as the type of person. Even so, this will no doubt be interesting._

_Oh boy._ Donna sighed as she made her way into the kitchen. 

Trish had already poured herself a bowl of cereal and was sitting down on one of the padded seats in the breakfast nook, the morning sunlight making her skin shine. Making herself a bowl of cereal with some banana slices she sat down and began to eat. After several minutes she broke the question. 

“Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be something I’m not going to be used to?” She hedged. 

Trish smiled. “That’s why it’s called ‘stretching your wings’. You can’t stay in your comfort zone all your life. You need to try new things once in a while.” 

“They call it a comfort zone for a reason.” Donna grumbled quietly. 

Trish giggled softly at this. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t put you through anything too extreme. This is simple stuff. Trust me, it’ll be fun. You might even learn something new about yourself.” 

“Pretty sure one learning experience is enough for one weekend.” Donna replied dryly. 

Trish merely smiled and the two finished their breakfast quickly before Trish dragged Donna outside, much to her dismay. Fortunately the back of the house was surrounded by a large field of tall grass with no other houses nearby so there was no one to gawk or stare at the two naked women as they enjoyed the warm sun on their skins. Finally they made their way back into the house and down into the basement. Trish dug into the bag she had brought before pulling out several lengths of white silk cloth. Donna looked nervously at this as Trish came to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“Easy hun.” She said soothingly. “I know this is new to you so let me explain a little about it first, okay?” 

Donna nodded silently, her eyes fixed on the cloth as if it were going to bite her. 

“Bondage isn’t all about whips, chains, leather outfits, and pain.” Trish explained softly. “That’s just the darker side of it and people do get off on it. But there’s a much lighter and gentler side to it too. But on both sides the key to it is trust. Trust that the other person will do right by you. Trust that they’ll stop when you want or need them to. The person who is tied is giving the other person their full trust because they are in the hands of the other person and they are called a ‘submissive’ or a ‘sub’. The person who is doing the tying is called the ‘dominant’ or ‘dom’ but that doesn’t mean they have to be rough or nasty. A dom can do the most gentle and sweet things to the sub or, if they want, they can be rough as long as the other person is okay with it. It’s all up to the two people doing it. Each one knows what the other likes and each one trusts the other person to find out and provide those likes and pleasures. Make sense?” 

Donna nodded thoughtfully. “So you’re letting someone tie you down because you trust them to make you feel good and you want to show that?” 

“That’s part of it.” Trish agreed. “But the sub usually likes being tied up because they prefer to give control to someone else. They want the freedom that comes with it; since they’re tied up there’s nothing they can do but accept what the other person does. It’s liberating in a way since you don’t have to make decisions and only do what the other person says. On the other side the dom likes the control the other person gives them because they can do whatever they want to them, so long as they’re okay with it. A lot of the time the two people decide on what scenario or scene they’d like to act out beforehand, they agree on what would go to far, and how to stop it if it gets too intense. But like I said, the biggest part of it is trusting the other person. Which is why,” Trish said, holding out the cloths, “I want you to tie me up.” 

Donna blinked in surprise at this. “You...want me to tie you up? I thought you’d want me to be the...the sub.” 

Trish stroked Donna’s cheek with a finger. “I’m showing you how much I trust you love. I want you to tie me down first. Plus I need to teach you how and you won’t learn by being tied up. Also, I wanted to ease you into this by letting you be in control.” 

Donna smiled hesitantly at this. “Thanks.” 

Trish nodded. “Now, come on over here.” She said as she got onto the bed and sat on the edge. “First I have to teach you a little bit about knot tying. This one’s called the Burlington Bowline and it’s real basic but a good one to learn.” 

Trish spent several minutes showing her the concept of the single column tie and how it worked before showing her how to tie it to her wrist. 

“Best part is that it won’t tighten up if you’re really going at it and cut off your circulation.” She explained. “It also acts like a slip knot in case you need to get out of it quickly.” 

Donna nodded, silently thankful for the out as she knew Trish was going to use it on her at some point before they returned to the dorm. The brunette walked her through slowly looping the cloth around her wrist before tying it off and then using the same knot on the post, tying her to it. Trish laid down, spreading her arms and legs out allowing Donna to slowly and meticulously tie her other wrist and then her ankles to the ends of the bed, coaching her at each step and giving her quiet bits of praise. 

“Some people like to be blinded with a cloth around their eyes and muffled with a cloth around their mouth but we’ll skip those unless you want to try it since it’s our first time with this.” Trish assured her as she tugged on the restraints, testing them out. 

Donna nodded, standing nervously at the end of the bed. “Now what?” 

“Well, now we figure out just what you’re going to do with me.” Trish suggested enticingly. “Whatever you want Donna, all you have to do is ask. I don’t care how weird or silly you might think it is. Any ideas at all, just say it.” She said easily as she wriggled her body. “Did you and Lucian ever play any games?” 

“Well...there was one that comes to mind.” Donna hedged. 

“Tell me.” Trish insisted gently. 

“Well,” she blushed, “something we did was pretend that my...my heart had stopped and he had to bring me back with m-mouth to mouth and pushing on my chest.” She muttered. 

“Ohh CPR play, sounds fun.” Trish grinned. “Well then, why don’t we see how hard you can work my heart and see what happens?” She suggested. 

Donna nodded glancing over at the EKG. 

“You wanna hook me up Doctor and see what you can do to my heart?” She teased. 

“Yeah.” Donna said with a smile as she fiddled with the cords. Pulling new sticky pads from the bag she attached them to the leads before pressing them and the microphone against Trish’s chest and turning it on.. 

_Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!_

_Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub_

“Eighty BPM.” Donna noted. “The...subject is relaxed and calm.” 

“Anything you want, Doctor.” Trish reminded her softly seeing the girl’s indecision. 

_Tease her._ Lucian suggested. _Tease her and stimulate her body until her heart is pounding in her chest. But do not let her finish. Let us see what she does when we bring her to the brink more than once. What happens when we finally stimulate her enough to make her climax? Will it be enough to stop her heart?_

Donna shivered at the thought before giving Trish a sly smile. “Well then...for today’s test the subject will be...stimulated in various ways to see how her heart reacts. Let’s hope we don’t...make it pound so hard that it stops.” She suggested, giving Trish a significant look. 

Trish smiled. “No, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” 

“First, some simple tests.” Moving to the bed Donna bent over Trish’s body before taking her breasts in her hands and squeezing them as her mouth pressed against Trish’s nipple, sucking it firmly. 

“Mmmm!” Trish hummed pleasantly, arching her back to press her breast against Donna’s mouth as the girl swirled and sucked on it, her hands squeezing and kneading her flesh. 

_Beep!...Beep!...Beep!...Beep!_

_Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub_

“90 beats per minute.” Donna said, glancing up at the device as her hands kneaded Trish’s breasts. “Subject appears to enjoy this activity. Let’s try a few other things.” 

Donna moved to Trish’s neck and began to lightly lick and press feather light kisses against her throat. Trish turned her head, exposing it as Donna sucked against her pulse, feeling it throb beneath her tongue before moving her way downwards. Her tongue slid along Trish’s breasts to lap at her skin, moving her way up each mound in a swirl to bite gently on each nub, puffing them up before moving down to her flat stomach. 

_Beep!..Beep!..Beep!..Beep!_

_Lub-dub..Lub-dub..Lub-dub..Lub-dub_

“100 beats per minute now.” Donna noted softly before her tongue slid softly down Trish’s stomach and flank before planting soft kisses here and there, enjoying the feel of her muscles tightening reflexively beneath her lips. As Donna moved further down Trish arched her hips a bit to present her nether region to Donna. However, the girl merely kissed and licked her way down one side of Trish’s groin to tease her inner thigh before licking at the back of her knee. Moving to the other side of the bed Donna began to lap at her other thigh as well, drawing close to but never touching her most intimate area. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Lub-dub Lub-dub Lub-dub Lub-dub_

“110.” Donna muttered as her tongue teased the crease between Trish’s hip and crotch. Glancing up she could see Trish’s eyes were closed and she was beginning to breathe heavily. 

On impulse Donna buried her nose in Trish’s thatch of curls, breathing in her musk before parting her nether lips and revealing her clit. She smiled at seeing Trish’s hips press insistently upward towards her, silently begging her to touch her there. Instead she began to lightly blow on the exposed nub as her fingertips trailed lightly against her labia, making her moan in frustration. 

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

_Lub-dubLub-dubLub-dubLub-dub_

“115.” Donna remarked with a hint of relish. “Subject appears to be quite aroused by this.” 

“Fuck yes I’m aroused!” Trish panted. 

“Well then, let’s see what happens when I do this…” Donna pressed her lips against Trish’s clit and began to suck hard on it, her tongue flicking it swiftly back and forth. 

“Ahhh fuck!” Trish exclaimed, thrusting her hips as her heart jumped. 

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUB-DUBLUB-DUBLUB-DUBLUB-DUB_

“125. Still not fast enough.” Donna said before shoving a pair of fingers into Trish’s folds and moving them swiftly in and out. 

“Ahhh! Yeah! Fuck!” Trish groaned, flexing in the restraints as her hips moved with Donna’s fingers, her heart pounding harder as she panted. 

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUB-DUB!LUB-DUB!LUB-DUB!LUB-DUB!_

“130.” Donna said with a smile. 

“Gonna cum!” Trish cried. 

Donna immediately moved back, removing her fingers and mouth from Trish’s crotch, making the brunette gasp as her pleasure began to decrease. 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB!_

“Noo! Don’t stop!” Trish whined. “I was getting close!” 

“Let’s see how much you can take.” Donna suggested with a cunning smile. “Let’s see how much your heart can take before it gives out.” 

“Ohh fuck!” Trish groaned unhappily as Donna began to suck on her clit again, her fingers once again penetrating Trish’s tunnel. 

“NNNNN!” Trish moaned. “Don’t stop!” 

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB! LUB-DUB!_

“Back to 125.” Donna smiled. “Let’s try this…” Moving to the side of the bed she retrieved one of Trish’s small vibrators from the bag. Activating it she pressed it against Trish’s clit before moving to her chest and taking a nipple in her mouth, sucking on it firmly. 

“Haauuuhhh!” Trish gasped as she began to writhe beneath her lover, her breasts rising and falling rapidly as she panted. 

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUB-DUB!LUB-DUB!LUB-DUB!LUB-DUB!_

“137!” Donna announced. 

Trish let out another loud cry before Donna denied her yet again, removing the vibrator and her mouth from her body. 

“FUCK!” Trish cried out, staring at Donna. “Let me cum!” 

Donna grinned as she felt a shiver of arousal run through her at Trish’s demand. “That’s no way to talk to your Doctor.” She stated with a vicious smile as she ran the vibrator along Trish’s breasts, teasing her nipples with it. “You have to ask nicely.” 

Trish pressed her lips shut as she stared intently at the ceiling. 

“Have it your way then.” Donna teased as she pressed the toy against Trish’s clit once again, her teeth biting and sucking on the brunette’s other nipple. 

The room continued to be filled with the sound of Trish’s heart as it slowed and sped up as well as cries of pleasure and frustration as Donna teased Trish closer and closer to the point of orgasm before withdrawing at the last minute, making her arousal burn like an inferno inside her, until she was constantly moaning and writhing within the bonds. Her hips constantly thrusted forcefully as Donna would draw back the toy to try and get the last little bit of stimulation she needed to climax. On the other side Donna could feel herself getting more and more aroused as she watched Trish writhe helplessly under her hands, the brunette’s heart racing one moment and then slowing the next as she teased her body. 

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!_

“145!” Donna announced. 

“Uuuuuugh! Donna!” Trish whined loudly as she panted. “P-please let me cum! I need it!” 

“You’re getting close. Just a little bit more...” Donna offered. 

“Donnaaaa!” Trish cried. “FUCK! Please! Lemme cum!” She begged as she struggled within the bonds. 

Donna’s eyes were fixed to the EKG as Trish’s heart rate jumped to 150 and then 155 as she slid the vibrator across her crotch and inner thighs, teasing various spots before teasing her nipples and then moving back down. 

Trish began to gasp loudly as she arched her body. “My--my heart...Donna...beating so hard! Please!” 

Deciding Trish had endured enough she quickly retrieved ‘Lucian’ from the bag before pressing the vibrator against Trish’s clit, thrusting the toy deep inside her tunnel at the same time. 

“Ohhh fuck yeah! Fuck! Gonna….AAAAAHHHHH!” Trish screamed as she bucked her hips frantically against the toy. 

_BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!_

_LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!LUBDUB!_

Trish thrashed and slammed herself against the bed as her heart and body went wild with the powerful orgasm that roared through her like a tsunami, her heart racing at 160 beats per minute before slowing. As the climax ended Trish flopped onto the bed before suddenly taking in a huge, shuddering breath and laying still, holding her breath. 

Realizing what she was doing Donna moved to the EKG and turned the sound off before moving to Trish. Bending over her and stroking her cheek she found her completely unresponsive. Smiling she rested her ear above Trish’s mouth but could feel no breath coming from it. 

“I think her heart stopped.” Donna murmured. “I need to check it.” 

She pressed her ear between Trish’s breasts, pretending not to hear the swift beats within before she straightened. 

“No heartbeat!” She said anxiously as she moved to Trish’s face. 

Tilting her head back she pinched the brunette’s nose shut before pressing her lips against Trish’s own and blowing into it. She heard Trish’s lungs take in the air before it sighed out of them. Giving her another breath she wrapped her hands together before pushing swiftly between Trish’s breasts, attempting to restart her heart. 

“One, two, three, four, five...one, two, three, four, five.” Donna counted as she pressed her hands rhythmically between Trish’s breasts, making them jiggle before breathing into her mouth twice more. 

She pressed her hands against Trish’s chest several more times in succession without a response. 

“Come on baby.” She crooned, squeezing and kneading Trish’s breasts while kissing her unresponsive mouth. “Come back to me.” 

More breaths and compressions followed with Donna pressing her ear against Trish’s heart each time, interspersed with her stroking Trish’s breasts and even teasing her clit to try and bring her back until at last Trish coughed and seemed to revive, taking in a deep breath. Donna reactivated the sound on the EKG, Trish’s heartbeat filling the room once more. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub_

“Hey.” Donna said with an impish smile. 

“Hey yourself.” Trish said dreamily. 

“How was it?” Donna asked. 

“You tell me.” Trish insisted gently. “That was your first time after all.” 

Donna nodded in agreement as she let her feelings out. “I was nervous at first...I didn’t know what to do or say...but then Lucian came up with the idea to start teasing you and it felt right. Nothing too complicated or serious but fun. When you insisted I let...let you cum the first time I actually felt a little indignant, like ‘how dare you make demands of me’. That’s when it started getting fun. Teasing you and getting you closer and closer, hearing your heart beat harder and faster before slowing down…” She licked her lips before smiling softly. “Seeing you wanting it like that, moving and moaning like that, turned me on and then you started to plead...that made me...well it gave me the shivers, in a good way.” 

Trish smiled at this before nodding, silently asking her to continue. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub_

“After that, when I finally let you cum, just seeing it was amazing. And then you...pretended to be dead. It’s weird but…” She flushed, closing her eyes. 

“Hey, don’t get all embarrassed now. Tell me.” Trish insisted gently. 

“I...when you ‘died’ after you came...it was like, ‘wow I made her cum so hard her heart gave out’. It...it made me wet down there and then...then I was giving you CPR and touching you everywhere until you came back.” She stammered. “Is that weird? I feel like...I shouldn’t feel like this.” She said anxiously. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just pretend remember?” Trish asked softly. “I know you don’t really want to see me dead or have something like that really happen. It felt really good because you had control, because you were able to make my body cum so hard that it ‘killed’ me. And then you had the ultimate power in bringing me back to life. I get it and it’s okay. You’re fine. You’re not a monster or some sicko. I promise.” She insisted. “My heart doesn’t lie.” 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub...Lub-dub_

Seeing the calm and steady beat of Trish’s heart on the monitor she needed with an uneasy smile. “Okay.” 

“So why don’t you let me out of this and we’ll switch?” Trish offered. 

Nodding Donna helped Trish out of the restraints before she sat up and removed the pads from her chest while Donna laid down on the bed before gingerly splaying her limbs so that she lay spread eagle on the bed. 

“Just remember you can always pull on the end here if it gets too much.” Trish reminded her gently as she efficiently tied Donna’s hands and feet to the bed. Testing out the restraints Donna’s heart lurched as she felt a brief spike of panic before willing herself to be calm. 

_Relax Donna, I am always with you._ Lucian said comfortingly in her mind. _I have never let harm come to you and I will not be lax now._

_I know...I know it’s safe it’s just...new and kinda scary._ Donna admitted. 

“Your face is giving you away.” Trish remarked with a quiet smile. “Looks like my patient is a little stressed. Better get those pads on so I can monitor her heart properly.” 

Replacing the stickers once more Trish pressed the leads firmly against Donna’s chest along with the microphone. 

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Lub-dub..Lub-dub..Lub-dub..Lub-dub_

“Hmm...92 already, that’s a little high.” Trish remarked. “I’d better get something to help with that. Now, don’t go anywhere I’ll be right back.” She smiled before walking upstairs. 

“Trish!” Donna objected, staring at the door. 

Donna took deep breaths as she attempted to keep herself calm while Trish was away, the sound of the EKG loud and harsh in her ears. Finally she heard the brunette’s footfalls across the ceiling above before she came down the stairs, a bowl of small ice cubes in one hand and what appeared to be a ball of colored fur in the other. 

She smiled. “Miss me?” 

“Don’t do that again.” Donna insisted. 

She looked contrite for a moment. “Sorry, but I wanted to get a few things to try out, just to see what you’d like.” 

She set the bowl down nearby. “Gotta let those melt a bit before we try them.” She said. “In the meantime…” She sauntered over with the ball of colored fur, glancing at the EKG. “Hmm...almost 100.” She rested her hand between Donna’s breasts. “Mmmm I can already feel it beating hard against my hand. I love hearing it beat. Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump.” She said seductively, mimicking the EKG in time with it. 

Donna shivered with pleasure making her smile as she took the furball and began to trail it lightly across Donna’s face. 

“Trish…” Donna said after a moment. 

“Hmm?” She asked. 

“Would you...would you turn off the machine? It’s...a little distracting.” Donna admitted. “I...I want…” 

Trish immediately turned off the sound before turning back to Donna. “What do you want?” She asked softly. 

Donna licked her lips anxiously before replying. “I...I think I want you to...to put the blindfold on and...and use the fur. Can you...can you use the steth on me and...tell me about my heart?” She requested, feeling nervous and excited at the same time as she panted softly. 

Trish smiled at this. I’d love to. You want the pads off too?” 

“Yeah.” Donna agreed. 

Donna’s eyes flicked back and forth as Trish removed the pads from her chest and switched off the machine before taking another wide strip of cloth and wrapping it around her eyes, tying it firmly. Trish watched as Donna panted heavily before pressing two fingers against her throat, making Donna gasp softly. 

“Hmmm...pulse is a little rapid. Let me check your heart.” Trish suggested as she placed the buds in her ears, pressing the bell against Donna’s Erb point. 

_Thump-a! Thump-a! Thump-a! Thump-a! Thump-a! Thump-a! Thump-a! Thump-a!_

“Mmmm...it’s beating quite hard. Ba-bump--ba-bump--ba-bump--ba-bump--ba-bump…” 

Donna took in a shuddering breath as Trish moved the bell to her Mitral. 

“Mmmm love how it sounds here...Bump-a--bump-a--bump-a--bump-a--bump-a…” She murmured as she trailed the furball down Donna’s neck, making her swallow heavily. 

Donna could feel the tenseness in her body as well as the arousal from the mystery of what would happen next combined with the soft touch of the furball and Trish’s voice exciting her as she described the sound of her heartbeat. A moment later she felt the fur trail across her collarbone to rest between her breasts. 

“It’s quivering with every beat of your heart Donna.” Trish said in softly enticing voice. “I can see it shaking.” 

The tuft slowly circled the base of her left breast before sliding upward in a spiral, making every inch tingle with pleasure before it finally reached the peak. The soft fur brushed lightly against her nub and aureola, making it stiffen immediately before it slid down into the valley of her heart and around the base of the other, making its way up to the tip before teasing it into stiffness as well, her chest sparking with pleasure as she felt her heart thumping hard against her ribs. 

_Thumpa! Thumpa! Thumpa! Thumpa! Thumpa! Thumpa! Thumpa! Thumpa!_

“Mmmm you like that don’t you Donna?” Trish crooned. “You like it when I touch your breasts and tits. Makes your heart go bumpbump--bumpbump--bumpbump--bumpbump--bumpbump…” 

“Yes!” Donna hissed as the fur trailed slowly down the center of her stomach making her squirm slightly in the darkness as Trish moved the bell, pressing it against her Tricuspid. 

_Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!_

She felt the tuft tease her navel, making her clench her stomach before it slid lower, sliding over her bare mound, making her gasp softly and her hips wriggle with desire. The tuft slowly tickled its way along the inside of her thigh and down her leg before sliding up the other leg, moving in small circles along her other thigh and into the crease between her hip and groin only to have it move when she attempted to shift herself, making her moan in want. 

“You teased me, it’s only fair that I get a little teasing in.” Trish told her humorously. 

Another moan was her only answer as the little ball made its way across her body, making her skin tingle pleasantly. A moment later she felt Trish’s tongue lightly lick at her nipples, swirling about them and sucking on them slowly, making Donna arch her back to press them harder against Trish’s mouth. 

_Thuda!Thuda!Thuda!Thuda!Thuda!Thuda!Thuda!Thuda!_

“Your heart’s beating a lot faster now Donna.” Trish murmured. “I bet it’s over 120 by now.” 

“Triiish!” Donna moaned. “Please!” 

“Please what?” Trish asked pleasantly. 

“Please! Please touch me!” She begged. 

“Where, exactly, do you want to be touched?” Trish asked in a seductive voice. 

“My clit!” Donna burst out frantically as she writhed in the restraints. “Touch my clit and my pussy! Please!” 

“Alright.” Trish agreed lightly before lightly brushing the fur against Donna’s exposed button and nether lips, making her squirm even more as she gasped and groaned. 

_Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!_

Finally Donna could not take the endless teasing and soft touches any longer. “FUCK ME!” Donna cried out pleadingly. “FUCK ME TRISH! FUUUUCK! NNNNAAHHHH!” She howled as she jerked her hips back and forth, desperate for release. 

“What does it feel like?” Trish insisted. “Tell me!” 

“IT FEELS LIKE I’M ON FIRE!” Donna cried out. “I NEED IT SO BAD! PLEASE!” 

“Good enough for me.” Trish smiled. 

Moving away Trish quickly placed the stethoscope around her neck before she strapped on the harness, inserting the toy into her tunnel and cinching the straps tight before climbing onto the bed and straddling Donna’s hips, placing the buds back in her ears. Donna spread her legs eagerly as Trish positioned herself before pushing the phallus deep inside Donna’s folds as she pressed the diaphragm against Donna’s sternum over her Erb Point. 

_Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!Booma!_

Donna shoved her hips against Trish as the two of them began to move at a frantic pace. 

“NNNNN! FUCK ME! HARDER! FASTER!” Donna cried desperately. 

Trish’s one hand gripped Donna’s breast while the other held the stethoscope in place, the girl’s heart thundering in her ears as she pounded her. 

_BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!_

“You’re heart’s going crazy! Cum for me Donna! Cum hard! Ohhh yeah, it’s going boomboom-boomboom-boomboom-boomboom-boomboom!” 

Suddenly Donna’s entire body arched as she slammed herself frantically against Trish. 

“AAAAHHHH! NNNNNAAAUUUGGGHHH!” Donna screamed as she flailed wantonly against the restraints, her body surging with pleasure as the powerful orgasm roared through her in a series of explosions. 

_BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!_

Donna cried out incoherently as the pleasure continued to erupt, making her gasp and pant until finally she fell back, boneless and twitching. 

_Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!Thumpa!_

Trish panted quietly as she caught her breath, listening to Donna’s heart slow. “Damn, didn’t even need to use the ice. Guess we’ll try that later.” 

After a moment she watched as Donna continued to lie still, her mouth agape. Smiling she leaned forward, tapping at Donna’s face lightly. “Hey babe, you okay.” 

No response. 

“Uhh oh, did something happen? Did you cum too hard?” Trish asked in a faux worried tone as she pressed the stethoscope between Donna’s breasts. “Oh my god, I can’t hear her heart, it stopped beating!” She exclaimed softly. 

She pulled out of Donna carefully and climbed to the side of the bed, listening for a breath at her mouth before tilting her head back and blowing into it, listening to it sigh out of her throat a moment later. She gave her several more breaths, kissing her softly several times as well, before moving to her chest and beginning compressions. 

“One, two, three, four, five…...one, two, three, four, five…” She panted as she pushed on Donna’s chest with her interlocked hands before pressing the bell against her chest again. 

“Still no heartbeat. Come on baby, come back to me!” Trish begged softly as she breathed into Donna’s mouth again, kissing her hard though Donna did not kiss her back. As she moved to Donna’s chest, squeezing her breasts longingly, a deep voice issued from Donna’s throat. 

“Trish!” Lucian’s voice rasped. “I am doing my best to keep her alive but you must help me!” 

Surprised and a bit intrigued with this new angle Donna had created Trish continued to play along. “What can I do Lucian?” She asked quickly. 

“The orgasm was powerful enough to disrupt her heart rhythm!” He panted. “Only another one of such strength can restore it but her brain cannot process properly. Only I can make use of this body at the moment. You must fuck me Trish! You must make me cum just as powerfully as you did Donna! That will send a strong enough surge to make her heart start beating again!” 

Trish nodded before remembering Donna was still blindfolded. “I can do that. Tell me Lucian! Tell me quick, what turns you on real good!” Trish asked urgently. 

“Fuck me hard and fast!” He growled. “Be rough with me like you were before! Be loud and demanding! Fuck me and pump her heart at the same time!” 

“You got it!” Trish confirmed as she straddled Donna’s hips again, wrapping the stethoscope around her neck and grabbing a pillow, pushing it under Donna’s butt to angle her tunnel before aligning herself once again. “Get ready to take it Lucian!” Trish said. 

“I am always ready!” He growled lustfully. 

With a huff Trish thrust deep inside Donna again before moving firmly in and out. Leaning over Donna she clasped her hands together as she began to pump Donna’s chest in time with her thrusts. Donna’s hips began to move in time with Trish, their bodies slapping against each other. 

“Fuck me!” Lucian rasped. “Yes! Fuck me harder bitch!” 

Trish grinned at his rough tone and language before increasing her pace. “You wanna get fucked Lucian? I’ll ram this dick so far up Donna’s cunt you’ll taste it on her tongue! Come on Donna, come back to me! I need to hear your heart again! I need to hear it going boomboom-boomboom-boomboom!” 

Deep growls and harsh panting issued from Donna’s throat as Trish continued to fuck her seemingly lifeless body hard, her hands pressing rhythmically between her breasts, making them jiggle. 

“Come on!” Trish panted. “Come on baby! I need you to cum for me! I need you to cum hard to get that beautiful heart of yours going again! I need to feel it beat under my hands!” 

“Harder!” Lucian demanded. 

Gritting her teeth Trish bore down on the barely moving girl, thrusting swiftly and hard as she continued to press against Donna’s chest. “I’m fucking you as hard as I can you great horny werewolf! You like it?! You like the feel of me plowing inside Donna’s pussy?! Cum for me damnit! Cum hard! I wanna hear you howl and scream! Give it to me! Give me all of it you big horny beast!” 

“Rahh! NNNNNN! I’m...I’m...RRAAHHHHH!” Lucian cried out as he howled in pleasure, Donna’s body bucking as it orgasmed powerfully once more. 

“Yeah baby yeah! Cum!” Trish panted as she kept the pace, slamming herself against Donna’s pussy. 

Suddenly Donna’s body jerked as she coughed loudly, taking in several ragged breaths as her climax began to subside. Pausing in her thrusts Trish shoved the buds in her ears again before pressing the bell firmly between Donna’s breasts. 

_THOOM-A!THOOM-A!THOOM-A!THOOM-A!THOOM-A!THOOM-A!_

“Oh yeah baby, you’re heart’s beating hard and strong again!” Trish crooned as she rested her hands against Donna’s breasts, squeezing them firmly as they panted. “Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom!Boomboom! God it sounds so good!” 

Leaning closer she pressed her lips against Donna’s who at last returned the kiss with equal passion. A moment later Trish slid the blindfold up, making Donna blink at the sudden brightness. 

“How was it baby?” Trish asked with a sly smile. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard!” Donna exclaimed in quiet awe. 

Smiling happily Trish kissed her passionately again with Donna returning the passion, pressing herself against Trish’s body as she moaned into the kiss. 

“So...dom or sub?” Trish asked a few moments later. 

“Sub is really nice.” Donna admitted. “But it’s kinda like...more comforting than exciting. Being a dom was...well I was nervous but excited too.” 

“Well I like being a dom but for you I’ll be whatever you want. How does that sound?” Trish asked her as she took the buds from her ears and placed them in Donna’s before pressing the bell beneath her breast. 

_Thoom-thump!-Thoom-thump!-Thoom-thump!-Thoom-thump!-Thoom-thump!_

“Sounds awesome!” Donna breathed.. 

Author’s note: Yes the Burlington Bowline is a real knot that you can use for this kind of thing safely. Look it up if you want more info. 


	7. Chapter 7

Trish loosened the last of the bindings around Donna’s limbs allowing her to work them as she slowly sat up.

“That was amazing.” Donna exclaimed quietly as she brushed her long hair back from her forehead. “Whew! What now?” 

“Well since we’re both a little sticky from last night and just now I think a shower is in order.” Trish suggested. “The shower is big enough for the two of us.” 

Donna smiled. “Sounds good to me. I’ll be happy to get you nice and clean.” 

Trish smiled, taking her hand as they made their way upstairs and into the main bathroom, grabbing a pair of towels from the linen closet along the way. Turning on the water it began to steam after a few seconds and the two of them stepped into the glass-paneled enclosure. The pair sighed happily as they took turns under the faucet, the hot water washing away the sweat and fluids from their activities as it loosened their muscles, Trish’s hair quickly changing from curly to straight. Handing Donna the shampoo the girl squirted a large glob onto her hand before she began to scrub Trish’s head vigorously. Rinsing it she did the same with the conditioner, making her hair slick before retrieving a hair brush and brushing out the knots before rinsing it. 

Trish then handed her the bar of soap. Donna lathered her hands as Trish turned to face her, her voluptuous olive skin body glistening under the spray. 

“Wash my body baby.” She said huskily with a smile. 

“With pleasure.” Donna replied. 

She lightly washed Trish’s face and neck before sliding her soapy hands across her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them slowly before teasing her light brown peaks. 

“Mmm these need a good wash.” Donna remarked with a teasing smile. 

“Ohh yeah they do. My butt and my pussy do too.” Trish agreed. 

Donna scrubbed Trish’s armpits before quickly cleaning her arms and moving to her stomach. Donna playfully swirled her tongue in Trish’s navel before washing her stomach and flanks. Lathering her hands again she knelt before washing Trish’s thighs and calves before sensually sliding her fingers through the brunette’s thatch of dark curls between her legs, parting her lips to tease and clean her clit and folds, slipping her fingers inside to wash her tunnel. 

“Ohhh I love how your fingers feel inside me.” Trish murmured as she closed her eyes, the water.spraying across the top of her head. “I love you Donna.” 

“I love you too.” Donna replied happily as she pressed her lips against Trish’s clit, kissing it before moving around to her back and washing her back with slow, circular movements. 

“Starting to get me worked up again already.” Trish murmured. “Can feel my heart going bump--bump--bump..” 

Donna hummed happily as she knelt to knead and squeeze Trish’s firm butt as she washed it, cleaning between her cheeks and between her legs. 

“Shoulda brought the steth so we could listen to it.” Trish murmured, her palm resting between her breasts. 

“Heh yeah but the tubing would probably get water in it. And then your heart would sound like ‘glub-glub, glub-glub, glub-glub’.” Donna teased. 

Trish giggled softly at this as Donna stood, rinsing the soap off of Trish’s body and her own before pressing herself against Trish’s back and wrapping her arms around her chest. Trish took her palm and pressed it between her breasts. 

“Feel it beat?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Donna murmured. “Never get tired of it.” 

“Never get tired of you either.” Trish murmured, rubbing her butt against Donna’s lower stomach and crotch. 

Donna rubbed herself against Trish, her nipples brushing against her back as her other hand slid down Trish’s stomach before cupping her between her legs and pressing their bodies against one another. 

“I can feel it beating harder Trish,” Donna murmured in the brunette’s ear, “thump-thump--thump-thump--thump-thump--thump-thump..” 

“Keep this up and I won’t be able to wash you.” Trish suggested lightly as she turned to face Donna. “My turn.” 

Taking the shampoo she began to wash Donna’s long hair before rinsing it and conditioning it, combing it out like Donna had done for her. Soaping her hands they slid all along Donna’s body, paying careful attention to her pale C-cup breasts with their rosey peaks. Bending close Trish pressed her lips between Donna’s breasts against her heart. 

Donna hummed happily at this. “Wanna listen?” She offered coyly. 

“After the shower.” Trish promised. “Can’t get distracted now.” 

Trish quickly cleaned Donna’s lean arms and washboard stomach before kneeling before her hairless mound. 

“Gotta make sure my sweet little girl is clean.” Trish murmured as her fingers stroked Donna’s mound, washing her clit and lips before slipping some fingers inside to clean her tunnel. 

“Mmmm!” Donna sighed as Trish pleasured her lightly before her hands slid up and down her firm thighs and calves. 

Standing, Trish turned Donna around before washing her back and butt, squeezing her cheeks as she kissed along the nape of Donna’s neck. 

Finally she washed the soap away, leaving Donna shining and clean. Turning off the shower the pair stepped out, drying off before wrapping the towels around their heads to dry their hair. Moving to the living room they relaxed on the couch for a while, watching various television shows and resting against each other, occasionally stroking each other’s necks or light touches against their breasts. 

“I think I’d like to spend some time outside in that big field.” Donna said at one point. “It’s such a pretty day out and I don’t want to be cooped up in here.” 

“You gonna run naked through the fields?” Trish joked. 

Donna smiled. “Why not? It’s not like anyone can see me. And I won’t get another chance like this.” 

“Gonna get all dirty again after getting a shower.” Trish remonstrated. 

Donna smiled. “So? I can always get clean again.” 

Trish chuckled at this with a shake of her head. “Alright fine. You want me to come with?” 

“Nah, that’s okay. I just want to enjoy the peace and quiet, maybe getting my heart pounding with a jog. No point in you getting all sweaty too. I’ll be back a bit.” She promised before getting to her feet. 

“Okay, go have fun spending time in the great outdoors.” Trish teased. 

Donna stuck her tongue out before walking to the back of the house, shedding her towel along the way and shaking her hair out before stepping outside. Before her stretched a field of tall grass with a small wood several hundred yards to the right. Moving away from the house she held out her arms and enjoyed the warm breeze blowing against her skin and making her hair flutter. Smiling, she walked further into the field of tall grass, letting the blades slip against her skin as she closed her eyes, taking in the heat of the sun and the quiet sounds of nature around her. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and she smiled as Lucian’s arm draped across her shoulders. 

“It is beautiful here.” He remarked in quiet appreciation. “The air is fresh and clean. The woods nearby remind me of the forests of Japan.” 

“From the TV show.” She recalled softly. “Would you like to see them?” 

“I would.” He affirmed. 

Opening her eyes she glanced over at Lucian before smiling softly. The Werewolf had forgone his usual attire and was fully naked like she was, though neither were aroused as they were simply enjoying the serenity of the moment, two people at peace with nature and comfortable with themselves. 

The pair slowly walked through the field and beyond the treeline, enjoying the fluttering and scratching of small nearby creatures as they made their way deeper. 

“These woods stir something in me.” He murmured quietly a few minutes later. “I feel the urge to hunt...to chase prey and capture it…” 

“You want to give in and just be the wolf for a while.” She suggested with a glance. 

Lucian nodded. “Yes.” He rumbled intently. 

Donna turned and rested her hands on his chest with a soft smile. “Stalk me all you want. I’ll be your prey.” 

He gazed at her in concern. “I may become...rough with you. The animal inside me does not--” 

She pressed her fingers gently to his mouth, silencing him. “Trish taught us...me...that it’s okay to be rough, to try new things. I don’t know when we might get another chance like this, to go nuts in the woods all by ourselves with no one around. Do whatever you want to do to me Lucian. I want you to. Show me how rough and feral you can be!” She said, her voice soft but intense as she stared into his eyes. 

Lucian’s uncertainty gave way to a predatory grin, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. Leaning close she could feel him starting to pant softly as he whispered in her ear. “Run.” 

Grinning, Donna spun and began to sprint, dodging between the trees. Trunks slid by in a blur as she ran deeper into the woods and she could quickly feel her heart beginning to beat harder and faster while behind her she could hear the sound of crunching leaves and deep panting. 

Thump-a-thump-a-thump-a-thump-a-thump-a-thump-a-thump-a 

She swerved, forcing herself to turn swiftly by catching hold of a tree trunk, her feet racing across grass and over roots. She could feel sweat beading on her forehead and under her arms, her heart thumping forcefully in her chest as she attempted to outrun the predator. 

Thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa-thumpa 

Birds and animals scurried away hastily and behind her was the everpresent rustle of bushes, the groan or snap of a branch or twig. Forcing herself to move even faster she was panting hard, grabbing hold of branches to propel herself along while ducking under others and dancing around the trees like a dancer, thankful that her athletic body and strong heart allowed her to move so swiftly without tiring. 

Thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa! 

As she reached a clearing in the trees she suddenly heard a whoosh of displaced air from behind her. A moment later a furry body tackled her from behind, its arms wrapped around her chest and stomach, forcing her onto the soft grass with a grunt. Her ears were filled with the sound of forceful panting as a clawed hand pressed between her breasts, the other below them. She felt a powerful heart beating swiftly against her back and against her butt was a warm firmness that was pulsing in time with it. 

She felt his claws digging into her skin, his palm pressed hard against her pounding heart as she felt him shift above her, his knees forcing her legs apart as he pulled her torso and hips upward, forcing her to support herself on her knees and hands. 

“Wolf feels bitch’s strong heart!!” She heard a deep guttural voice growl next to her ear in excitement. “Heart goes boom-boom-boom-boom! Want more! Fuck bitch hard! Make it beat harder and faster!” 

Donna gasped in shock and arousal at the vulgarity and uncouthness coming from the normally composed and gentlemanly Werewolf’s mouth. Gone was the mentor and protector she knew, this Wolf was pure lust and predatory need. At the same time she felt a growing hardness sliding down her butt cheeks and pressing insistently against her nether lips, his hand still pressed firmly against her heart. One hand gasped the back of her neck possessively, forcing her face towards the ground and forcing her to present her intimate place to him while the other continued to press hard between her breasts, feeling every beat. Pinned as she was she still managed to take in deep gulps of air, slowing her heart from its frantic pace, her insides growing wet from the anticipation of what he was about to do and the raw beastial side of him coming to the fore. 

She felt his tip pressing insistently against her nether lips before the Wolf shoved himself forward with a lustful snarl making Donna cry out as his thick rod penetrated her, his shaft spearing deep inside to spread her walls and fill her to the brim, his knot bumping against her folds. The creature immediately began to thrust in a swift, steady rhythm, making her grunt and gasp. 

Thoom-boom!-Thoom-boom!-Thoom-boom!-Thoom-boom!-Thoom-boom! 

Donna moaned as she could hear the sound of the Wolf’s heart thumping loudly throughout the clearing, matching her own heart’s firm, steady beat. A second later she realized his tip was thrusting inside her with each beat of their hearts, arousing her even more and making her thrust back against him in time with it. 

“Ohhh fuck yes!” She groaned. “Fuck me you big horny Wolf! Make it beat faster and harder!” She begged. 

The Wwolf let out a guttural noise of pleasure as he began to pound her even harder and faster, his heart matching his place. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation in her chest. While her heart had been thumping strongly inside her chest it had started to decrease in pace due to the lack of exertion but now she felt it beginning to speed up seemingly of its own will. 

Or rather, his. 

Thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa!-thumpa! 

“Oh my god!” She panted. 

“Bitch get fucked hard and fast!” He growled intensely. “Want to feel heart race with fear! Make heart explode!” 

She felt his pace increase as he pounded her, grunting loudly with each thrust. Donna matched his pace, driving his shaft deep inside her twice a second, her mind automatically calculating from years of practice that her heart was pounding around 120 beats per minute as the Wolf’s own heart pounded in her ears. 

Thoom-boom!Thoom-boom!Thoom-boom!Thoom-boom!Thoom-boom!Thoom-boom!Thoom-boom!Thoom-boom! 

The clearing was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping together amidst the sounds of them panting, growling, and moaning, the Wolf’s heart sounding like a war drum covering it all. Donna’s body jerked back and forth as the Wolf fucked her furiously, his heart and hers beating harder and faster with each passing moment until he was pounding several times a second inside her, their hearts easily reaching at least 150 beats per minute. 

THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM!THOOMBOOM! 

“Oh god! Oh fuck!” Donna cried, squeezing her eyes shut. “Gonna cum! Ahhh!” 

“No cum unless Wolf tells you to cum!” He snarled at her. “Hold it in! Fuck bitch faster! Harder!” 

“Ohhhh fuuuck!” Donna cried loudly, desperately trying to rein in her cresting pleasure, the Wolf slamming himself furiously inside her. She was panting desperately now, her heart hammering like a relentless pounding fist in her chest beneath the Wolf’s clutching hand as her mind tracked its ever-increasing pace. 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

‘165...170...175…’ 

Donna grit her teeth, her face screwed up in determination as she thrust herself as hard and as fast as she could against the Wolf’s massive knot. But even this was not enough to keep up with him, the monster somehow moving even faster than should have been possible. His spear rammed her insides faster and faster until he felt like a jackhammer slamming his tip many times a second against her core. All the while she clenched every muscle, her walls squeezing him tightly as she frantically tried to hold back her aching need for release. 

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM! 

“LET ME CUM!” She screamed at him desperately moments later. “C-CAN’T HOLD IT BACK! FUUUCKK!” 

‘180...185...190…’ 

“CUM FOR WOLF!” He roared a moment later. 

“AHHHHHH!!” Donna screamed as she finally climaxed, ecstasy surging through her body like a tsunami as her vision went white, her muscles rhythmically squeezing his spear as her cum gushed over it. A second later the Wolf let out an animalistic howl of domination and pleasure as he climaxed as well. Donna felt his knot ram itself inside her, locking them momentarily in place as his spear throbbed powerfully against her clenching walls, his hot cum spewed from his tip to coat her insides and mix with her own juices. Inside her chest she felt her heart racing out of control as their climaxes forced it to beat even faster. 

BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM! 

As their climaxes ended she slumped forward, slipping off of his member moments later as his knot deflated and flopped onto the grass, drawing in a ragged breath. “My heart...can feel it...going crazy…” She panted. “Feels like…” 

“Bitch’s heart not working right?” He growled. 

“Something wrong…” She breathed. “My heart…can’t feel it...anymore….” She let out a long sigh as her lungs emptied, her body going still. 

The Wolf immediately shoved her onto her back, her body flopping bonelessly, her chest still and her eyes staring up unblinkingly. The Wolf straddled her hips, his wet member rubbing against her mound as he leaned forward, pressing his triangular ear between her breasts. 

“Can’t hear heart beat!” He rumbled moving his ear to her mouth. “No breathing either. Must bring her back to life.” 

He pinched her nose and lifted her chin before pressing his lips against hers and breathing into her mouth several times, filling her lungs before kissing her firmly. 

Positioning himself he thrust his still hard member back inside her tunnel as he wrapped his hands together and pressed them between her breasts, compressing her chest rhymically. 

“One...two...three...four...five!” He growled. “One...two...three...four...five…” 

Donna lay still, watching the Wolf perform CPR on her. The sight of his furry muscular body looming over her, the feel of his strong arms and locked hands between her breasts as he pumped her chest strongly, and the strength of his thick rod thrusting inside her body with each pump of his hands made the flames of desire reignite inside her depths almost immediately. 

“One...two...three...four...five!” He growled with each pump before pressing his mouth to hers and breathing for her again. His head moved to lay between her breasts again as his fingers pressed firmly against her throat, feeling for a pulse as Donna continued to lay still. 

“No heartbeat.” He rumbled. “Thrust harder, more pushes. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...” 

He began compressions again, his hands pushing firmly against her chest making her breasts flop back and forth as he thrust his hips harder inside her in time with his hands. He continued to alternate between puffing breaths into her lungs and compressing her chest, his hips pumping rhymically inside her. As he listened to her chest again his hands fondled her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her erect nipples. 

“Bitch live for Wolf!” He snarled at her seemingly in frustration as her heart apparently continued to remain still. “Come back!” He demanded as he began to pump her chest swiftly, no longer counting individual compressions. Donna felt her climax approaching as he pumped her chest hard and fast. He panted with each pump of his hands and thrust of his hips making her breasts bounce back and forth, his thick member thrusting faster and harder inside her.. Donna’s hips began to move instinctively in time with his, forcing his member as deep inside as it would go as she panted shallowly, trying to maintain the illusion. 

“Yes! Wolf cum hard! Make bitch cum and make bitch’s heart beat again!” He panted. 

The Wolf bore down on her, ramming his spear furiously inside her as his hands stopped their compressions to squeeze her breasts hard, his mouth pressed against hers in a powerful kiss. Abandoning the pretense Donna moaned loudly as she kissed him back, her hips thrusting hard against his. Seconds later the monster threw back his head and let out a loud howl as he climaxed powerfully inside her, his rod ramming deep into her core as his cum filled her insides once more. Donna cried out as she climaxed seconds later, her walls clenching around him as she writhed and shook beneath him, pleasure surging through both their bodies. 

After a few moments they slowed and the Wolf pressed his head between her breasts again. “Heart beat strong and steady. Thump-thump..thump-thump..thump-thump..thump-thump…” 

“Oh god!” She panted softly. 

After a minute or two she refocused on his face. Smiling she noted that his eyes were now calm and thoughtful once more, a soft smile on his face. 

“How was it?” Lucian asked her gently. 

“Fucking amazing.” She replied breathlessly. “You’ve been holding back on me big guy. Gonna have to do it again one day.” 

Lucian nodded with a smile. “We will when circumstances permit themselves. Perhaps one day we can own some land like this and spend our afternoons naked, running through a forest.” 

Donna giggled softly at that. “Sounds awesome.” 

Lucian pressed his body against her, cupping her face and kissing her deeply, his engorged heart beating strong and steady between her breasts and against her own. The two stayed like this for several minutes, slowly rubbing their bodies against each other with Donna’s arms wrapped around him, pulling his chest and heart tightly against her own. She sighed happily at the feel his member still buried in her folds as he leisurely slid it in and out of her as they moved together. Finally she leaned her head back with a sigh. “We should get back. Trish is probably wondering what happened to me.” 

He smiled, stroking her face with a hand. “I’m glad you felt safe making love to my wild side. For a long time I was afraid of letting go...of letting the animal take over for fear I would frighten you...but you showed me it was safe to do so. Thank you Donna.” He murmured. 

“Anything for you big guy.” Donna whispered, stroking his face. “Trish was right. It’s time I started spreading my wings, trying new things, letting go of what’s been holding me back.” 

“I look forward to watching you blossom even further Donna.” He assured her with a tender smile. “I can’t wait to see what happens next.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Time continued on after their six month anniversary with Donna and Trish immersing themselves in their studies to become nurses. Donna’s first end of year finals were demanding but not insurmountable and she was happy to find that she had done well on each of them, thus allowing her to continue her studies into second year. Trish was also quite pleased and the two enjoyed a very intimate night of celebration as the rest of the dorm partied loudly around them.

A few days before the school was to close for the summer break Trish entered their room, skimming through their mail and tossing the university newspaper onto the table nearby. Seeing there was nothing for her Donna decided to grab the newspaper and leaf through it. Though the material was usually dry and uninteresting the university was often on the cutting edge of medical science having access to the latest equipment and unveiling several breakthroughs over the years as Trish had mentioned on occasion. Thus they occasionally had some very interesting notices about a team that had managed to create some new drug or piece of technology. As her eyes skimmed across the headlines suddenly she found herself drawn to an article about dreams. 

“University science team concludes final testing on new Somnacin-based lucid dream-sharing apparatus. Based on the new pharmacological drug Somnacin that enables at will lucid dreams in users, the device uses synchronous real time mental mapping and neurological scanning to provide and transmit raw sensory data to other connected users as well as to and from the host dreamer, thus allowing for real time interaction between the host dreamer and synchronized users in a fully realized mental environment controlled by the hosting dreamer. This new type of experience has nearly unlimited practical uses from the creation of artistic works only capable of being realized within the imagination of the artist to the ability of professionals to work with individuals that have severe mental or physical handicaps. It is the hope of the university that this device will soon allow various psychological ailments to be treated more successfully with psychiatrists and psychologists now able for the first time to enter the mind of an individual and see the world through the dreamer’s own perceptions and thus potentially help correct them…” 

Donna looked up at Trish with an intense look in her eyes. “Did you know about this?” She asked in excitement. 

Trish took the newspaper and skimmed the article quickly. “No way…” She muttered in surprise. “I heard they were doing some research with Somnacin but I had no idea they came up with something like this...apparently they just finished doing the final testing to prove that it’s safe for public use. Holy crap, this is gonna be huge when it gets out!” She muttered in amazement. 

Donna nodded eagerly. “I wanna try it!” She said eagerly. 

Trish looked up at her in disbelief. “Are you crazy? You think the science team is just going to let you walk in and play with it?!” 

“That’s why we’re gonna do it after the school closes for the summer.” She smirked. 

Trish simply gazed at her with a stunned expression. “You realize if they catch us in there playing around with it we could get expelled.” 

“I don’t care, I need this.” Donna insisted. “We need it.” 

Trish gave her a lopsided look. “Which ‘we’ are we talking about here exactly?” She asked hesitantly. 

Donna smiled. “Well actually it would be good for all of us now that I think about it.” 

“Wait...wait a minute...you want to use this thing to…” Trish began. 

“Let you see Lucian, yes!” Donna breathed excitedly. “With this we can actually do things together, not just him speaking through me!” 

“Donna...do you know how crazy that sounds?” Trish exclaimed. “Lucian isn’t…” She stopped, clamping her teeth shut before she said something she might regret. 

Donna gave Trish a long, serious look. “Look...Deep down I know...what Lucian is...but he’s been a part of me for so long we might as well be two different people.” 

“But your not!” Trish exclaimed softly in consternation before sighing. Ever since that night at her friend’s house when Donna had revealed her understanding of Lucian’s true nature Trish had wanted to cultivate that understanding, to help Donna accept the aspects of her personality that she had buried throughout her childhood using Lucian as an outlet for those parts of herself. Unfortunately the pressures of school had prevented them from exploring that idea further and now the prospect of this new device and what it was capable of could drive that idea permanently from Donna’s mind if it worked as she hoped. 

Trish feared that more than anything else; the last thing she wanted was for her best friend and lover to remain trapped by her past when she had just begun to spread her wings due to the freedom that college life, and her support, offered. 

Trish sighed, sitting down on the bed across from her. “I’m sorry Donna. I don’t want to upset you. I love every part of you. But you said it yourself, this was a chance to leave behind your past and everything that went with it.” 

“I’m not leaving him behind, he’s done too much for me to do that to him!” Donna exclaimed hotly. 

Suddenly Donna felt a very familiar pair of hands rest on her shoulders. 

_You know she wishes only the best for you._ Lucian murmured in her ear. 

Donna sighed, letting her head droop as she closed her eyes. “I know...you’re right.” She muttered unhappily, making Trish frown slightly at the one-sided conversation. 

“Lucian toss in his two cents?” She asked quietly. 

Donna nodded, looking up. “Yeah...I’m sorry...I know you want what’s best and we both know what that is...I just...I have this opportunity to have all of us be together, for you to truly see him and know him, and you want to...to keep me from that.” She said morosely. 

Trish rested a hand on Donna’s knee. “I want to keep you from making a mistake that could ruin your school career.” She replied gently. “Is this really worth the risk?” 

Donna started into Trish’s eyes for a long moment. “Yes.” She said softly. 

Trish studied her face intently for a few moments before slowing leaning back and nodding. “Okay.” She finally said. “I’ll help you.” 

Trish’s heart melted a moment later at the joyous smile that bloomed on Donna’s face, her eyes filled with gratitude. 

The two spent much of the day hovering around the locked science building where the testing had been done, stealthily sneaking in when one of the professors exited the building. The two women could feel their hearts beating hard and fast in their chests as they tried to blend in with the other aides and graduate students who were assisting the researchers with their various projects, finally making their way into the hall where the machine was kept. Quickly glancing about to make sure no one was tending to the equipment Donna gestured for Trish to follow her, the pair walking swiftly to a side office and slipping inside it, giving them some cover via the door’s horizontal blinds and allowing them a glimpse of the machine itself. The device was quite large and looked like something pulled from Star Wars, taking up about a fourth of the large room. Several slanted medical beds with brain wave measuring helmets attached to them sat like spokes emerging from a wide central silvery column. The column itself appeared to be similar to a vertical sensory deprivation tank with another neural helmet connected to it, the top of the tank covered with masses of thick cables that ran to a semicircle of supercomputers surrounding the back half of the machine itself. 

“Holy fuck!” Trish murmured, taking it all in. “This is crazy!” 

Donna meanwhile was quickly rummaging through the various drawers, glancing at various papers and binders before snatching one up with a quiet cry of triumph. “Found it!” 

“Found what?” Trish asked looking quickly at her from the door. 

“Instruction manual.” She replied smugly as she began to leaf quickly through the binder’s pages. “They wrote everything down about how to use the machine. Perfect! They even specify dosages of the drug and everything!” She quickly whipped out her smartphone from her pocket and began snapping pictures of each page in order. 

“I fucking feel like we’re Russian spies about to be caught stealing state secrets.” Trish muttered uneasily, keeping watch at the door. 

“Chill out, the hardest part is going to be getting back in once school lets out.” Donna muttered as she snapped more pictures. 

A few moments later she was done, quickly closing the binder and placing it back where she had found it. “Now, let’s see if there’s a back entrance or something we can use for later.” She suggested. 

The pair quickly left the office and moved to the machine itself, quickly walking around the back of it to stay hidden as they poked about behind the massive banks of computers. A maintenance door at the back of the room allowed them to slip out without anyone being the wiser. Walking through the bare corridors they came to a side entrance next to the janitor’s office. As Trish made to leave Donna tugged on her arm to stop her. 

“Hold on! Got an idea!” She murmured, entering the janitor’s office. 

“What are you doing?” Trish hissed. 

Donna returned a moment later with a ring of keys. “Gimme a second.” Donna insisted as she opened the side door and began trying different keys in the lock. Trish quickly kept an eye out once more as Donna went tried half a dozen before finally finding the right one. 

“Yes!” She hissed as she wriggled the key free from the ring, placing the ring back where she had found it. 

“We can’t steal that!” Trish exclaimed softly. “They’ll know it’s missing!” 

“We’re not stealing it, we’re borrowing it!” Donna insisted softly. “Come on, we need your car!” 

“Jesus!” Trish sighed as they quickly exited the building. The pair swiftly ran to the parking lot and got into Trish’s car before quickly peeling away. 

“So where are we going?” Trish asked urgently. 

“Just down the street.” Donna smiled. “I remember there’s a hardware store that makes copies of keys. We’ll have a copy made and put the original back before they know it's gone.” 

Trish shook her head. “Brilliant.” 

They quickly made their way to the store, the attendant making two copies of the key before the two returned to the university and the science building. Donna took extra care to ensure the copies worked and that the original was replaced in the exact spot it had been previously on the ring before making it back to their room without incident. The pair collapsed onto their beds, their hearts pounding as they giggled like a pair of guilty school girls which technically they were. 

“That was awesome!” Donna exclaimed. 

“That was crazy and stupid.” Trish replied. “But yeah it was awesome too.” 

“When should we try it out?” Donna asked eagerly. 

“How about when we know exactly what we’re doing?” Trish suggested firmly. “I don’t want to fry my brain or the machine because we fucked up the directions.” 

Donna grinned sheepishly. “Good point.” 

Donna quickly uploaded the pictures from her phone to her computer and the pair spent the rest of the day going over the directions multiple times, making sure they understood the various aspects of it and how the device seemed to work, though much of the more technical information was quite beyond them. Finally a day or two later the university closed its doors for the summer. Trish and Donna had spent the time packing with Donna having arranged beforehand with her parents to stay at Trish’s apartment over the summer as it was much closer to the university than where she lived, though she did promise to come home on the weekends as often as she could. 

Donna quickly settled in and appeared to enjoy staying with Trish but the brunette could tell her roommate was itching to try the dream machine. Thus two days later found them back at the university. Using the key they made their way through the side entrance and into the room with the machine, finding it exactly as they had seen it the other day. Flipping on the lights they quickly began to turn on the various computers, allowing them to warm up before moving to the terminal next to the central column and typing in the commands, glancing at their phones often to ensure they had not missed a step. Finally they stood back and looked at the beds. 

“So...are you the dreamer or merely part of someone’s dream?” Trish asked Donna whimsically with a smile. 

“I think I should be the host.” Donna replied thoughtfully. “We can always switch later.” 

Trish nodded. “Fair enough. Just make sure to start with something simple, we don’t want to lose ourselves in this thing.” 

“I’ll set the internal timer for an hour to start with.” Donna suggested, plugging in some more commands. “That way the machine will decrease the dosage gradually and wake us up; we don’t want to stay in there for days on end and accidentally starve to death or something.” 

Trish laid down on one of the medical beds attached to the column and Donna helped her with the headset and inserting the sterile IV into her arm before climbing into the central chamber and attaching her own headset as well, shutting the chamber door and connecting the IV line to her own arm as well. Moments later the machine’s countdown reached zero and began to administer the drug, sending them into sleep. 

Donna slowly blinked as she opened her eyes and glanced about, frowning as she found herself in her room at home. “How did I...Oh right.” She muttered, looking about. She had to admit the dreamscape appeared perfect, the replica of her room pristine and exactly how she remembered it with the sun streaming in brightly through the window. Suddenly she heard the bedroom door open nearby. Exiting her room she looked down the hall to see Trish exit the other room, looking rather confused. 

“It worked!” Donna said happily. “Welcome to my home.” 

Trish smiled as Donna approached her. As they drew closer Donna couldn’t help but notice that some of the small blemishes on her face were gone, her tan skin pristine and her teeth perfect. 

“Let me show you around.” Donna said as she walked to the staircase and descended with Trish following after her. Moving through the spacious living room done in soft browns and creams they moved through the kitchen and dining room as well as the ground floor’s master bedroom. As they re-entered the living room Trish glanced about. 

“So where’s the guest of honor?” She asked curiously. 

“I am here.” A powerful bass voice proclaimed from the top of the stairs. 

The two looked up and Trish let out a soft gasp. The Werewolf stood at the top of the stairwell dressed in an open black leather biker’s vest and blue jeans. It was as if the character Trish had seen on Donna’s television program had stepped into the real world, his amber eyes shining with strength, his canine face noble and proud. Lucian continued to speak as he slowly descended the stairs. 

“In another time and place I was a warrior, virtuous and strong.” He said, his rumbling deep voice like rich dark chocolate in Trish’s ears. “I was cursed by my enemies to walk the earth in this body you see before you. I became hated and despised by many despite my many heroic deeds but even so I never allowed myself to fall into self pity and hatred. Then I heard a voice crying in the wilderness, a child who needed my protection and guidance like no other, and so I came to her for I could not refuse her pleas. In the beginning I was her voice of reason and restraint. I watched through her eyes, heard through her ears, speaking to her and advising her as a mentor should. I taught her the skills I had learned over the years that she might be able to defend herself and keep herself strong. In time through her efforts of will I was able to manifest more fully but even this was only a possibility when privacy permitted it or the need was paramount. For years I feared that she would forever be alone in this world with only myself as the guardian and keeper of her soul...” 

He reached the bottom of the stairs and began to walk towards her slowly. “But then you came into her life. You accepted her when no other would. You showed her what love and acceptance was and all that you have done is for her good.” He concluded gratefully as he opened his arms only a few steps away from her. “Now at last I can truly thank you for what you have done.” 

Lucian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug. Her neck hairs stood on end as she slowly wrapped her arms around him, her mind trying to reconcile the fact that he was solid and seemingly real. She could feel the heat of his body and smell his musky scent. Her fingers slid through his silky fur and she could feel the powerful muscles in his back tensing beneath them. Inquisitively she pressed her ear against his strong chest and was rewarded with the sound of his heart beating rock steady beneath his skin. 

THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! 

This alone was enough to excite her but she could feel his presence beyond the purely physical, as if he had enshrouded her with an aura. His arms held nearly infinite strength held back only by an iron will. His body radiated pure masculinity and indomitable toughness. Even his voice held a powerful authority tempered with great wisdom and compassion. But even that paled in comparison to the fact that she felt safer and more protected than she had ever felt in her entire life. Instinctively she knew his was a warrior of the highest caliber who would be a living shield, protecting her from the horrors of the world and woe betide any who dared to challenge him. 

She felt herself melting into his embrace, her body relaxing as if she were a child being embraced by a loving and protective parent. If this is what Donna felt having him by his side it was no wonder she would do anything to keep him there. 

Finally they pulled back a bit and Trish looked over to see Donna gazed up at Lucian adoringly before looking at Trish with a small, confident smile. 

“Do you understand now?” She asked softly, her eyes gleaming. “How could I ask him to leave me when he gives me all that?” 

Trish tried to frame a coherent response but Lucian held up a hand for peace. “These are matters to discuss later.” He said. “We have a limited amount of time here and we should make the most of it for we do not know if we will have another chance like this.” 

Donna turned to look at Trish with an excited expression as Lucian released her. “You realize what this means don’t you? We can do whatever we want here! Anything we can think of!” 

Trish nodded. “It’s like...pure creation.” She suggested. 

“Which means we can do the impossible, like having our hearts beat out of our chests like Lucian can.” Donna grinned. “Ohhh...and maybe do some real CPR on each other.” 

Trish smiled at the idea. “Why stop there when we could have an entire hospital and all of its equipment at our disposal?” 

“All of those are excellent ideas, however I think it best we start small.” Lucian suggested. “We do not know our limits or the limits of this dreamscape and it would be unwise to go beyond what is safe. Let us remain here for the moment, in this house where everything is familiar, and only make small changes.” 

Trish nodded. “Probably a good idea. So where should we start?” 

Donna gave her a sly grin. “We start by getting naked in my room.” She said teasingly. 

Trish smiled. “Taking control already. I like it.” She said approvingly. 

Donna let out murmur of excited anticipation as the pair followed her back upstairs. As they climbed the staircase Trish found she could barely keep her eyes off of Lucian’s broad back and firm butt, his tail swishing back and forth as they made their way down the hall and into Donna’s room. Shutting the door Donna focused on it, her eyes becoming a bit cross-eyed. As they watched the door melted into the wall, becoming one with it and sealing them in. 

She looked over at the others a little sheepishly. “I can’t help the feeling that my parents might burst in on us or something.” She explained. 

Lucian smiled reassuringly at her. “There is no shame here Donna. This is your dream. You can do whatever you want here.” 

Donna closed the curtains, letting the light in but hiding them from view before turning back to the bed and focusing on it. As they watched it widened until it became large enough to hold all three of them comfortably. 

Turning back to them Donna smiled. “Lucian?” She requested softly before turning to watch Trish’s reaction. 

The Werewolf nodded as he began to disrobe, shrugging off his leather vest and letting it fall to the floor before unbuttoning his jeans and slowly sliding them down. As he stepped out of his pants, leaving him naked and exposed, Donna saw Trish’s eyes widen as she gasped 

“Holy shit!” Trish gasped as she felt raw sexuality and ravenous desire surging all around her as if a flood gate had been opened. This was the ultimate bad boy every girl dreamed about with his well hung phallus and ball sack, his powerfully toned body and raw animal magnetism. She could feel his desire to take her in every way imaginable and yet his powerful arousal was held in check by his virtue and restraint alone, making him all the more impressive. For unlike any other man with such qualities she knew he would never dare to harm her. Her heart began to pound powerfully in her chest and she felt herself breathing heavily. 

Suddenly she recalled something through the fog of desire surrounding her. 

She had never been so intoxicatingly aroused by any male before, let alone Lucian and he had mentioned moments ago that this was Donna’s dream. 

Realization came a moment later as she focused on the incongruity. There was only one person who saw Lucian in such a devoted way. This was Lucian as Donna saw him, not how she actually felt. Turning to look at her she saw that Donna had an eager and hopeful expression on her face as she stared at her. A shiver ran down her spine as some sort of invisible wave poured over her, making her desire and arousal for Lucian spike for a second before she forced it down. Focusing on Donna again she suddenly understood what was happening. Without even knowing it Donna was projecting her feelings for Lucian and how she saw him onto her. 

Feeling like she had been doused with cool water she focused inward and asserted herself mentally instead of simply going along for the ride as she had been. When she refocused on Lucian she saw him gazing at her curiously. The desire and arousal was still there but it was quite muted compared to before. She couldn’t deny he was sexy as all hell and well endowed but he was not the mind-blowing sex god she though he was moments ago. 

Her hypothesis confirmed Trish looked back at Donna who was now watching Lucian with obvious desire. “Donna…” She said, getting her attention a moment later as she tore her eyes away from him. 

“Donna...you need to take it easy.” Trish said carefully. 

“What?” Donna asked in confusion. 

“Remember, this is your dream. You control what’s going on here.” Trish reminded her. “You were taking it a little too far a minute ago. I could feel you projecting your lust for him at me. It felt like an actual wave of desire and lust coming over me and it was so strong that it felt like I was being drowned in a sea of it.” 

Donna’s eyes widened in mortification as she covered her mouth with her hand. 

Trish stepped forward, resting her hands on Donna’s shoulders. “Take it easy Donna, it’s alright.” Trish assured her softly. “You didn’t know you were doing it. Just...ease up a little from now on, okay?” She asked. “Let me feel what I want to feel, not what you want me to feel or think I should feel.” She insisted gently. 

Donna nodded, her eyes cast down in shame. “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright Donna.” Lucian said, stepping over to her as well. “This is the first time we have ever attempted something like this and as such we are in uncharted territory. Mistakes will happen but we correct them and move on. Trish knows you did not do this intentionally.” He assured her. 

Trish smiled. “Not to mention I know how you feel about him now. He’s a fucking sculpted beast with an awesome package, sure, but I don’t think I’d go as far as ‘Werewolf sex god’ myself.” 

Donna giggled, covering her face with a hand, her cheeks flushed, making Trish smile. 

“I’ll try to do better.” She promised as she rallied her courage. “Now it’s your turn.” 

Trish smiled. “I’ve got a better idea. Both of you get on the bed and I’ll give you a little show first.” 

As the pair sat down on the bed Trish focused on a song in her mind before snapping her fingers. The upbeat hip-hop song began to play and she began to move to the rhythm, gyrating her body. As they watched she reached down and slowly began to pull her shirt upwards, revealing her flat stomach. She teased the edge of her shirt just beneath her breasts before slowly lifting it upwards, revealing a lacey black bra that partially revealed her large orbs to them. Gyrating her shoulders in time with the music she lifted the shirt over her head and tossed it aside before sliding her hands sensually across her chest and stomach. She smiled as she saw their eyes were fixed on her as she reached around behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the shoulder straps slide down her arms as she cradled it to her chest before letting it drop to the floor, revealing her darker brown nipples. She could see Lucian’s member beginning to grow harder as she toyed with herself, rubbing and squeezing her breasts as she moved with the music. The pair of them licked their lips in unison as she slid her hands down her stomach to her jeans and undid the button before unzipping them and carefully sliding them down her hips. As they pooled at her feet the pair could see her hips and nether regions were covered with a matching pair of lacey and partially revealing black panties. She slowly spun, bending over to display her butt to them and sliding her hand along a cheek before slapping it and rising up to turn around again, gyrating her hips as she did so. Her fingers skittered downward to play between her legs as she wiggled her breasts, making them bounce as she smiled enticingly at them. 

“One of you gets the honor of taking these off and fucking me first.” She told them in a seductive tone. “But I need to decide who. Guess how I’m going to decide?” She offered as she moved her hands to her neck and the professional stethoscope in deep red materialized around her neck. 

Giving them a teasing smile she took hold of it and placed the buds into her ears, letting the tubing hang between her breasts as she sauntered forward to the bed. She could see Donna was breathing heavily, her eyes fixed on Trish and Lucian was also staring at her with his amber eyes, his member rock hard and stiff between his legs. 

“Whoever’s heart is beating the fastest gets the prize. So...who wants to let me take a listen first.” She murmured enticingly, picking up the diaphragm and holding it out before her. 

Donna quickly stood up and moved in close, making Trish smile teasingly. “Ohh so eager...but I won’t be able to hear your heart with that shirt on.” She said. “I’ll need you to take it off and anything...underneath.” 

“Yes Doctor.” Donna murmured as she slid her tee shirt over her head revealing her bare breasts topped with rosey pink nipples. Trish pressed the stethoscope between her breasts and suddenly they could all hear her heart beating swiftly as the music faded into the background. 

THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! THUMP-A! 

“Mmmm a nice, fast, hard beat.” She crooned, removing the diaphragm a moment later. “But I’ll need to check Lucian’s heart too.” 

Donna smiled confidently, taking a step back as Lucian stood and moved closer. Trish’s eyes slid over his body before noticing his powerfully pulsing member. “Well, you’re heart’s beating nice and hard.” She commented slyly. 

Lucian smiled. “My heart is powerful enough that it causes that part of me to constantly pulse in time with it, even when soft.” 

Trish hummed in consideration before refocusing on the rest of him and pressing her hands against his pectorals. “Mmmm...nice hard chest...and you were right, I can feel it beating just resting my hands like this. But let me see…” She took hold of the bell and pressed it against his chest, the Werewolf’s heart thundering like a drum for all to hear. 

THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! 

“Mmmm a little slower than Donna’s.” She remarked before removing the bell. “Looks like she gets the honors. But don’t worry,” she added as she gave him a saucy look, “you’ll get your turn. I can’t wait to feel that pulsing hunk of meat between my breasts, pulsing hard against my own heart.” 

She heard Lucian take in a soft gasp of arousal as she moved to Donna. “Stethoscope is yours if you want it.” She murmured, removing the buds and placing it around her neck. “Have fun.” 

Donna smiled eagerly as she took the steth from Trish’s neck and placed it in her ears before pressing the bell between her breasts, making her heartbeat echo across the room, the music in the background fading away. 

THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! 

“Bump-bump..Bump-bump..Bump-bump..Bump-bump..” Donna murmured as she slowly reached down to cup Trish between her legs with her hand, enjoying the feel of the silky garment as she slid her fingers along her mound before she knelt. 

“I’ll hold that for you.” Trish smiled, holding the diaphragm against her chest and allowing Donna to use both hands. Smiling in appreciation she ran her hands along Trish’s firm thighs before reaching behind to squeeze her butt, pulling her closer and allowing Donna to press kisses against her covered mound. 

THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! 

Moving her hand back around she slid a fingertip along the edge of Trish’s panties, teasing the crease between her hip and thigh before taking hold of the garment and sliding it down, revealing her thatch of dark curls above her puffy pussy lips. Donna hummed happily as she pressed her mouth against Trish’s clit, licking and sucking at it eagerly, her lover’s heart beat faster in her ears and about the room. 

THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP! 

Donna moaned softly as her fingers stroked Trish’s lips before she slid two fingers inside them, teasing her sensitive insides before stroking firmly in and out. She heard Trish moan as her legs shivered and as she looked up she could see Trish’s hands squeezing her breast and nipple with one hand, the other holding the bell against her heart. 

THUMP-A!THUMP-A!THUMP-A!THUMP-A!THUMP-A!THUMP-A! 

“Your heart’s beating even faster now!” Donna breathed. “Bump-a-bump-a-bump-a-bump-a-bump-a-...” 

“Faster!” Trish moaned. 

Donna immediately complied, her fingers thrusting harder and faster inside Trish’s tunnel as she flicked her tongue swiftly against the woman’s clit before sucking on it hard and biting it carefully. Trish let out a cry as her hips moved in time with Donna’s fingers, her heart rate increasing ever faster. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

“Ohhh! Mmmm! Donna!” Trish moaned. “Gonna...gonna cum!” 

Donna began pressing kisses all across her mound, her fingers thrusting furiously between Trish’s folds before she sucked hard on her clit, her tongue rubbing it swiftly as Trish’s heart pounded in her ears. 

THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP!THUMP! 

“OHHH! OOHHHH! AHHHHHHH!” Trish cried out as her hips bucked against Donna’s mouth. Suddenly Lucian was behind her, supporting her with one arm wrapped around her midriff and his other hand pressed between her breasts to help her hold the bell as he held her against his body. “Fear not Trish, I have you.” He murmured in her ear. 

She gripped his forearm tightly as she leaned into him, letting him support her as her body shook, her heart slammed furiously in her chest as she gasped and moaned while down below Donna could feel her walls pulsing against her fingers as cum swirled around them. 

THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM! 

Finally after several seconds her orgasm subsided and Donna removed her new sticky fingers from inside Trish, sticking them into her mouth and cleaning them, enjoy her taste as her heart began to slow. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

Donna removed the buds from her ears and stood up, the woman’s heartbeat still audible to the others though more faint. As Trish looked up Donna kissed her slowly, resting her hands on Trish’s breasts and squeezing them firmly. Trish kissed her back with a soft moan before Donna drew back a few moments later, smiling at her softly. 

“How was that?” She murmured. 

“Fucking awesome.” She replied, still panting softly. “But that was just the start. Normally I can only go a few rounds before getting sore but in here?” She grinned. “I can cum as many times as I want, just like you can.” 

Donna grinned back as Trish rubbed her butt against Lucian’s firm member. “How about it big boy?” She asked, glancing back at him. “I’ve had you inside me before but this time I get the full experience.” 

“And which experience would you prefer?” He rumbled pleasantly in her ear as he began to slide his hands along her stomach. “The experience where I romance you with gentle touches and tender words or where I take you roughly like a wolf and make your heart pound?” He growled. 

Trish shivered pleasantly at the deep lustful growl. “The second one.” She replied with an anticipatory grin. “You can romance me later.” 

“Then I have only one thing to say.” Lucian replied as he gave her a fanged smile while his eyes glinted, his voice becoming more predatory. “Get on that bed and present your pussy to me so I can fuck you like the bitch you are!” 

A spike of arousal shot through Trish, making her shiver, and she was quite sure it was genuinely her own reaction as he loomed over her. Licking her lips in anticipation she moved to the bed and knelt on all fours on the edge, lowering her head and presenting her butt and nether lips to him enticingly. She heard him approach the bed. Suddenly she found his arm wrapping around her chest to press a small warm metal disc between her breasts, the device sticking to her skin. A moment later she heard her heartbeat thumping about the room. 

THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! 

As she looked behind her she saw Lucian’s chest beginning to bulge as his clawed hands firmly gripped her hips. A moment later Trish and Donna could hear the Werewolf’s strong heartbeat filling the air as the organ began to push its way out of his chest. 

THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! THOOM-THUMP! 

She felt his tip brushing against her butt as she watched his heart taking shape just under his skin, the aorta and vena cava connected to the interior of his chest. As she watched his heart pump firmly, the veins and arteries rising up along his chest, neck, and arms she felt his tip press insistently against her pussy lips. 

A moment later she gasped as he felt his tip thrust firmly inside her, his shaft expanding her tunnel as he filled her to the brim. She felt his furry groin press firmly against her butt as he allowed her a moment to adjust to his girth. Trish closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of him; this was far better than the toy Donna had used. His living penis was massive and warm and she could feel him pulsing rhythmically against her walls in time with his heartbeat thumping throughout the room, the organ strong enough to make it pulse as if he were having an orgasm constantly inside her. Wasting no more time he began to thrust forcefully in and out of her, his claws gripping her hips as he made them move back and forth with his movements, driving his tip deep inside her each time. Trish let out a cry as she felt his thick rod thrusting hard and fast inside her. She could hear his heart beginning to beat faster alongside hers as he fucked her. 

THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! 

THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! 

“Ahhh so tight!” He growled passionately as he pounded her. “You feel like a glove around me! You love the feel of my dick don’t you bitch! You love the feel of it pounding you hard! You love the feel of my pulse beating against your walls don’t you?!” He demanded roughly. 

“Yes!” Trish cried as she thrust her hips backwards in time with Lucian’s thrusts to drive him as deep inside her as possible. “You’re amazing! Ohhh! You’re gonna make me cum quick!” 

“I didn’t say you could cum!” He snarled at her, slapping her butt with a hand. “Hold it in! You don’t get to cum unless I tell you to bitch!” 

“Ahhh fuck!” Trish cried in dismay as she focused inward, holding back the rising tide of her pleasure as Lucian continued to thrust relentlessly inside her. 

THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! 

THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! THOOMTHUMP! 

Nearby Donna watched with raw arousal as her Werewolf lover pounded Trish with wild abandon, smacking her butt every few moments as their bodies slapped loudly together, the sound of their hearts loud in her ears. Instinctively she shoved a hand down her pants and began to frantically stroke her clit, letting out a moan. Lucian’s head snapped around to snarl at her, his amber eyes blazing even as he continued to fuck Trish. “Don’t you dare touch yourself! Save yourself for us!” He commanded. 

Gasping, Donna jerked her hand out of her pants as if she had been shocked, her legs squeezing together as she bounced, her arousal burning hot inside her. 

Trish’s moans grew louder and more insistent as Lucian’s thrusts became harder and faster. She could hear him panting and growling roughly behind her as his ball sack and groin slapped against her body, his heart beating fiercely in time with hers as she felt his pulse throbbing hard against her walls. 

THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP! 

THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP!THOOMTHUMP! 

“Take me!” He cried, his voice rough and ragged. “Take my cum! GRRRAAHHHHH!” He roared, throwing his head back and letting out a howl of pure domination and release as he rammed his spear inside her furiously. Trish let out a loud groan, clenching her teeth as she held in the pleasure that threatened to surge through her as she felt the Werewolf climaxing hard inside her as he panted and barked. His pulsing rod throbbed even harder against her walls and she could feel his jets of hot cum splashing against her core while his clawed hands gripped her hard, yanking her frantically back and forth against him and forcing his tip to smack against her innermost depths as his heart beat like thunder throughout the room. 

THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP! 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Finally he slowed, panting hard and still holding onto her hips to steady himself. Donna could see his heart clenching swiftly, his arteries and veins inflating and deflating with each frantic beat, his twitching phallus still buried inside Trish. She stared at him pleading, her arousal making her ache powerfully deep inside but he was far from done with Trish. Pulling out of her he quickly shoved her onto her back and further up on the bed, forcing her legs open as he mounted the bed and straddled her hips, looming over her. 

“Let me cum!” She moaned. “Fuck I need it so bad!” 

“You will beg louder than that before I let you!” He snarled, positioning himself before thrusting himself to the hilt inside her again, making her cry out. He immediately began to pound her furiously again, his member slamming inside her several times a second as his hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard. She felt his claws pinching her nipples, making them stiffen and peak, as she watched his heart pound powerfully in the center of his chest, its speed matching hers. 

THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP! 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

“FUUUUCKK!” Trish cried out, slamming her head against the mattress in frustration, the pent up pleasure driving her mad with need. 

Suddenly she felt him lean forward, his hips still keeping up their swift pace. Grabbing her wrists he forced her arms above her head, his hands pinning her as he pressed his chest firmly against hers. His hard pectorals pressed firmly against her breasts, the nipples beneath his fur teasing her own as his furry belly rubbed against her flat stomach. But what truly drove her wild was the feel of his massive heart beating furiously against her chest inches from her own heart between her breasts. 

THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP!THUMPTHUMP! 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Trish let out a desperate cry as she arched her chest, pressing herself against him as her hips tried to keep pace with his. Suddenly she felt her own frantic heart pushing itself closer to her skin with each beat as if it were trying to force its way out. 

“Yes!” He growled heatedly. “Make your heart beat against mine! Feel our hearts beating together and against each other!” 

Trish let out a wild moan as she felt her organ begin to bulge out of her chest like Lucian’s, each beat making her breasts shiver, until at last she felt her heart clenching and pumping against Lucian’s massive muscle. She writhed desperately beneath him, her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched as she tried to hold back the almost unbearable flood. Suddenly she wrenched her hands free from his grip and wrapped her arms around him, gripping his fur tightly as she hugged his chest tightly against hers, forcing their hearts to press hard against each other. 

“LUCIANNNN! LET ME CUM! PLEEASSE!” She screamed. 

“Cum for me Trish!” He commanded her. “Show me the beast inside you! Scream and howl for me!” 

Finally free Trish let out a primal scream that threatened to shred her vocal chords as she slammed herself frantically against him, her hips bucking hard and her body shaking as pleasure roared through her body with the strength of a tsunami. Her vision went white as she continued to cry out, the sound of their hearts thundering in her ears. 

THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD! 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Suddenly Lucian let out a second howl as he climaxed inside her. Trish yanked and pulled on his fur with all her strength as she slammed her hips against his, driving his tip furiously against her core as she felt his cum spurting from it, his shaft pulsing hard against her clenching walls as she bore down on him, their hearts beating madly against each other. 

THUDA!-THUD!THUD!-THUDA!-THUD!THUD!-THUDA!THUDA!THUDA!-THUDA!THUDA!THUDA! 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Finally Trish flopped against the bed bonelessly, her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth agape as the sound of their heartbeats suddenly went silent. As Lucian leaned back Donna could see her chest was still, her bulging heart quivering uselessly between her breasts. 

Donna gasped in fear, feeling as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped into her veins before Lucian looked over at her with a conspiratorial wink. “Come and help me Donna!” He said urgently, ripping the disc from her chest. “You must perform CPR on her!” 

“What about you?” She asked quickly, moving to the bed. 

“I must stimulate her body in my own way.” He said with a teasing smile as he began to thrust slowly and regularly inside her, his finger teasing her clit. Donna knelt beside Trish and tilted her head back, pinching her nose shut and pressing her lips against Trish’s, pushing several deep breaths into her lungs. She then clenched her hands together and began to compress Trish’s heart firmly. 

“One...two...three...four...five!….one...two...three...four...five!” She huffed before pressing her mouth against Trish’s and forcing more air into her lungs. She moved back to Trish’s chest and began to squeeze the seemingly lifeless woman’s breasts, teasing her nipples briefly with her fingers before placing her hands against her heart and pumping strongly. 

“One...two...three...four...five!….one...two...three...four...five!” 

The pair continued to stimulate Trish’s body with Lucian pumping his stiff member in and out as he rubbed her clit while Donna alternated between compressions, breaths, and fondling her breasts. 

“Come on baby, breathe! Come back to me!” She crooned as she began compressions again. “I need to that sexy heart of yours to start beating again!” 

Suddenly Donna felt Trish’s heart clench strongly beneath her hands as it began to pump rhythmically. Trish took in a huge gasp of air, making her chest expand as she panted softly before allowing her eyes to flutter open. 

“Thank god your back!” Donna exclaimed softly as Lucian also stilled, smiling warmly down at her. 

“I think...I may have been mistaken......he is a sex god…” Trish mumbled as she slowly focused on them. 

Donna giggled softly at this with a grin as Lucian gently pulled himself out of her and scooted forward until he was straddling her chest. As Donna moved back slightly to give him room she grinned as she watched him press his stiff, soaked member between Trish’s breasts, pressing it gently against her heart as he took her breasts in his hands and squished them against the two. 

“You felt our hearts beating against each other.” He murmured in a smooth tone. “Now feel my phallus pulse against your heart.” 

Donna watched as Trish’s heart beat against his throbbing member, making her moan softly with pleasure as she arched her chest against him. After a few moments she saw Trish’s heart slowly retreated back into her chest, allowing his member to sink deeper between her breasts before he pressed them around his member, allowing her to feel it pulsing against them as he stroked himself slowly, his thumb claws toying with her nipples in slow circles. 

“Fuck!” She moaned softly, her eyes rolling about slowly. “You know all the tricks.” 

Lucian smiled cunningly at her. “When you have lived as long as I have, my dear, you tend to pick up quite a few of them.” 

“...Younger than Donna.” She muttered. 

Lucian chuckled softly. “I lived several decades before meeting her as you no doubt recall.” He teased. 

Finally he let go of her breasts and scooted forward more, straddling her head and leaning against the wall, his member staring her in the face as his ball sack rested below her chin, 

“Taste us.” He murmured enticingly. 

Slowly raising her hands she took hold of his warm and pulsing member, guiding his tip to her mouth before carefully slipping it between her teeth, her lips wrapping around his shaft as she slowly licked and lapped at him with her tongue. 

Lucian moaned softly in appreciation as her tongue rubbed his sensitive underside beneath his head before swirling her tongue around it, the taste of their cum on her tongue as his cock beat steadily against her lips. “Squeeze me Trish!” He panted softly. 

She gripped him firmly with both hands, slowly stroking and squeezing his shaft. She felt his pre-cum slowly trickling from his tip onto her tongue, the taste almost like honey compared to the salty-sweet taste of a man’s fluids as his pulse beat firmly against her fingers. She took him deep into her mouth for a few moments, licking him clean and squeezing him firmly to partake of more pre-cum before slowly pulling him out of her mouth and lightly stroking his length with her fingertips, enjoying the sight of him throbbing above her as she fondled his furry ball sack. 

“My turn!” Donna panted urgently. 

Trish looked over to see the topless girl’s face flushed, her entire posture screaming pent up need. The brunette smiled. “Sorry to keep you waiting but that was literally mind-blowing. Fuck me!” She exclaimed softly as she carefully got out from underneath Lucian, giving his furred butt a hard squeeze and teasing his tail briefly with her fingers, making it twitch before standing aside to watch the show. 

“Just fuck me hard!” Donna insisted as she climbed onto the bed, laying on her back next to him with the pillow under her head. “I’m so worked up I’ll cum in two seconds!” 

Lucian grinned as he took hold of her jeans and swiftly yanked them off of her legs, exposing her white cotton panties. 

“Let me hear her heart!” Trish insisted. 

Lucian glanced at her with a smile before flicking a finger in her direction. Suddenly Trish could hear Donna’s heart pounding as if she were listening to it through a stethoscope. 

THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP!THUMP-THUMP! 

Donna’s face was the picture of eager anticipation as she lay there with Lucian looming over her, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “I want to hear it too!” She said with a grin. 

The Werewolf grinned as he flicked a finger and suddenly Donna found her hands bound above her head in soft manacles that were linked to the wall above the bed. “I think not. You will hear what I want you to hear.” 

“What the fuck?” Donna exclaimed looking up at the chains before looking back at Lucian who grinned at her deviously. 

“At last I can do to you what I desire.” He rumbled enticingly at her. “Here in this place anything is possible, our privacy and your safety is assured. Here...I can do anything I want.” 

He leaned close to her. “And if that means bringing you to the edge time and again until your scream for me and your heart gives out then so be it!” He growled deeply, making her gasp and Trish could hear Donna’s heart increase its tempo. 

THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! 

Lucian pressed his hand against Donna’s lower stomach and red energy glowed beneath his palm briefly. “A little magic to ensure you can’t cum until I allow it.” He chuckled darkly, making Donna moan in frustration. 

“Luciannn!” She whined. 

The Werewolf ignored her as his hand trailed down her stomach to cup her between her legs, his finger teasing a line up and down the material from her clit to her nether lips, making her squirm. His finger then slid along the edge of her panties across both thighs before teasing lightly along the top edge across her lower stomach. 

"Lucian please!” Donna begged. 

“I will listen to another voice.” Lucian rebuffed lightly as he laid his head between her breasts, his ear pressed against her sternum. “Ahhh...yes. thump-thump..thump-thump...thump-thump..thump-thump..thump-thump..” 

Donna gasped as Lucian’s hand slid upwards to her breast, his claw teasing her nipple until it was stiff and pointed. “Bump-bump..bump-bump..bump-bump..bump-bump…” He murmured, flicking her nub back and forth in time with her heartbeat making her pant harder. 

He squeezed and fondled her breast for several moments before lightly trailing his claws down her flat stomach, making the muscles beneath her skin tense before he hooked the edge of her panties with a claw and slowly pulled it down, revealing her mound covered with a patch of curls in the shape of a heart just above her nether lips and clit. His finger swirled amidst her curls before lightly brushing against her hooded nub, making her moan loudly. 

“Even faster now…” He murmured to her. “...bumpbump-bumpbump-bumpbump-bumpbump-bumpbump…” 

Donna pressed her hips urgently against Lucian’s hand but the Werewolf’s finger continued to tease her, his furry digit feather-light along her nether lips. “Do you want me to slide my finger inside your folds?” He offered in a softly seductive tone. “Do you want to feel me touch your insides and make your heart beat even faster?” 

“Yes!” Donna moaned. “Please!” 

Lucian rumbled in consideration as slid her panties down her legs and slowly parted her lips, his fingertip and claw brushing just inside her entrance. Donna thrust her hips forward and Lucian allowed his finger to slide inside her. 

“I know your body inside and out.” He murmured. “I know that if I touch you right here…” Donna felt his finger moving to a special spot inside her before stroking it swiftly and making her cry out. “Yesss….just there...even faster now. Bumpbump!-bumpbump!-bumpbump!-bumpbump!-bumpbump!” 

Donna quickly thrust her hips against his hand, trying to make herself cum but the mysterious power Lucian commanded held her body in check. The minutes passed as Trish watched Donna become more and more worked up under the Werewolf’s teasing touch. He kept his head pressed between her breasts, constantly mimicking the sound, pace, and force of Donna’s heartbeat as he continued to touch her intimately, making the girl writhe and moan constantly as her pleasure and arousal continued to build, her body unable to release it. She could hear Donna’s heart beating faster and harder in her ears until it seemed as if it was pounding at a breakneck speed, the woman barely able to tell the individual beats apart as Donna thrashed and cried out, slamming herself against the bed, her face scrunched and her teeth clenched as she gasped. 

TH-THOOM!TH-THOOM!TH-THOOM!TH-THOOM!TH-THOOM!TH-THOOM!TH-THOOM! 

“LUCCIIANNNN!” Donna screamed frantically. “LET ME GO! FFUUCCK! LET ME CUM!” She pleaded. 

He took hold of the disc again as he lifted his head, pressing it between her breasts and immediately the sound of her racing heart filled the room. Quickly positioning himself Lucian thrust his member deep inside Donna, making her scream as he filled her. At last Lucian pressed his hand against her lower stomach, white light appearing under his hand, releasing the power that held her back as he began to ram himself hard and fast inside her. Immediately Donna let out an extended scream of pure release as she flailed about on the bed, her hips slamming against him as fast they could, her back arching as she gurgled and gasped, her heart’s rhythm erratic before finally becoming regular again. 

TH-THOOM!THOOM! TH-THOOM!THOOM! TH-THOOM!THOOM! THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM! 

“DON’T STOP!” She cried even as her climax subsided. “FUCK ME! MAKE ME CUM AGAIN!” 

Lucian snarled as he continued to plow into her relentlessly, his hips moving faster and faster until he was thrusting his spear in and out of her many times a second like a jackhammer, a feat which normally should have been impossible but here was simplicity itself. Her body shook rapidly under the force and pace of his thrusts, her heart continuing to race frantically until it could no longer sustain a normal rhythm. 

TH-THOOM!TH-THOOM! TH-THOOM-A!THOOM! TH-THOOM-A!THOOM! THUDTHUDTHUD! THUDTHUD-A! TH-THUD-A! 

Trish watched in fascination and lust as Donna’s panted desperately, her body shaking as Lucian fucked her with superhuman speed. 

“CUM FOR ME!” He commanded her loudly. “CUM SO HARD YOUR HEART STOPS! DO IT!” 

Donna’s entire body clenched, curling in on itself before before she let out another drawn out scream, her body arching and writhing as if she were in the throes of a seizure. Her inner walls squeezed Lucian’s member furiously as he let out a loud roar, his orgasm making his phallus throb powerfully with his heartbeat as hot cum spurted from his tip to fill her insides. Finally Donna’s loud cry trailed off into silence as she collapsed onto the bed motionless, her heart’s rhythm becoming more and more erratic before falling silent. 

THUDTHUD-A! th-THUD-A!......THOOMTHOOMTHUD-A…..THOOMTHOOMTHUD-A….th-THUDA-th-THUDA-th-THUDA…..THUMPTHUMPTHUMP!.....thumpthumpthump!..........thumpTHUMPthump…..thump………..thud 

Trish quickly moved to Donna’s side as Lucian’s orgasm subsided, the Werewolf panting heavily as he unlocked the manacles, freeing Donna's hands. Pulling aside the disc Trish quickly began mouth to mouth, blowing several breaths into Donna’s mouth before clenching her hands between Donna’s breasts and starting forceful compressions. 

“One...two...three...four...five!....One...two...three...four...five!” 

After another round of compressions she pressed her ear between Donna’s breasts but her heartbeat still remained absent. 

“Fuck! Come on Donna, come back to me!” Trish swore as she pressed her mouth against Donna’s again, blowing air deep into her lungs before pumping her chest, making Donna’s breasts jiggle with each pump. “One...two...three...four...five!....One...two...three...four...five!” 

Finally, after several rounds of compressions Donna let out a loud gasp. Trish pressed her ear to Donna’s chest and was rewarded with the sound of her firmly thumping heart once more. 

THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! 

Letting out a relieved sigh Trish sat back on her haunches, pushing her hair out of her face. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Trish said with a smile as Donna opened her eyes and focused on them. “How was it?” 

“Fuck!” Donna swore softly. “It was...it was like I was going to go crazy and fly apart...and then he let me cum and it was like everything inside of me was just exploding! Then he came inside me and it felt like the most powerful thing in the world. My heart...I could feel it slamming in my chest, going crazy and then...it was just...stillness...I could feel your lips on mine, I felt you pushing hard on my heart. It felt so good and then...then I came back.” She smiled. 

Donna sighed wearily as she wiped a sheen of sweat from her forehead. Noting idly that Lucian’s penis was still buried inside her body, beating steadily like a heart deep inside her, she squeezed him with her walls, giving him a fond smile. 

Suddenly the room began to dissolve and run like watercolor and the two women found themselves awakening inside the dream machine’s room. Shaking off the disorientation they carefully disconnected the IV’s and removed the needles from them, disposing of them carefully as they removed the helmets. They walked carefully over to the terminal and examined it. 

“One hour.” Donna confirmed softly. “Wow...it felt like a couple hours in there.” 

Trish nodded. “There’s obviously some time dilation going on. Dreams have no sense of regular time after all.” 

Donna nodded and the pair quickly made their way out of the science building and back to their dorm room before sitting down with sighs of relief before Donna smiled at Trish. 

“So...what did you think?” 

“I think it was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced.” Trish admitted with a hint of awe. 

Donna nodded in agreement. “I want more of it. What about you?” 

“It’s addictive as hell, that’s for sure.” Trish admitted. “We didn’t even scratch the surface of what we could do in there.” 

Donna hummed in agreement before giving her a sly smile. “What was it like to finally meet him?” 

Trish smiled. “He’s an amazing man and an awesome lover.” 

“He’s perfect.” Donna said dreamily. 

“Well of course he is.” Trish replied. _He’s your ideal boyfriend and imaginary friend after all._ She considered though she made sure to keep the remark to herself. “Is he always that rough?” 

Donna laughed lightly. “Heck no. That’s the first time he’s ever been that way except for that time at the house. I think that was him letting out a lot of his pent up desires.” 

“And yours.” Trish suggested with a significant look. 

Donna ducked her head a bit. “Yeah.” She admitted. “I...think deep down I wanted him to be rough with me but I was too scared to let him. But at the house you showed me that...that it could be safe to be rough and harsh. I wanted...well, I wanted to try that again.” 

Trish smiled. “Next time you can be the rough and harsh one. Make him and me beg to cum for you.” 

Donna shivered in delight at this with a brief giggle. 

Trish smiled. “We’ll make a wild woman out of you yet.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Trish was sitting in the living room of her apartment deep in thought.

Several nights ago the pair had snuck into the university’s science building where a prototype shared dream machine had been developed. The two had been submerged in a shared dreamscape under Donna’s control, allowing Lucian to manifest himself physically and interact with them directly for the first time. The pair had spent several subjective hours pleasuring themselves in various different ways with Lucian bringing forth his domineering and rough side. Light bondage had been involved as well as some heart bulging, the Werewolf edging them to the point where they screamed for release, and some CPR play. All in all, it had been one of the most amazing experiences of their lives and Trish could certainly see herself wanting more of it. On the other hand the more rational and cautious side of her was rather against the notion. The possibility of enjoying any fantasy you could conceive of was frighteningly addictive, she could easily see them succumbing to what the machine offered and losing interest in the real world, including their studies. 

There was also the fact that what they were doing was definitely against the school's rules, if not outright illegal, and they could easily get into serious trouble if discovered. Granted school was out for the summer but even so, the possibility still existed. 

She also knew that the more the pair continued to use the machine the more they would entrench Donna in her old ways of thinking. It would become very easy for both of them to see Lucian as a separate entity from Donna instead of the truth that Trish had been trying to encourage in her best friend over the last several months. Even that one session had made it harder for her to see them as the same person as she had been able to touch Lucian directly and speak with him as if he were his own person instead of simply being an aspect of her personality. 

All of this made her very reluctant to try the machine again. 

Of course she knew that Donna was desperate for more as this machine was the embodiment of her greatest desires. The detailed fantasies she had created for herself over the years with Lucian could now be played out in ‘reality’, or as close to reality as possible, not to mention the fact that Lucian now had the ability to interact fully with the two of them. As such they were capable of enjoying any kind of game or scenario they could conceive of no matter how dangerous or impossible it might be in the real world. 

Trish sighed in frustration. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. 

"You seem deep in thought Trish." A deep voice said quietly. "What troubles you?" 

She almost replied to Lucian automatically before catching herself. She had been making a point over the last several months to use Donna's name in conversation no matter 'who' was speaking. She had also been doing more research on the issues Donna had experienced throughout her school life to try and subtly help her shift her thinking via some personal discussions here and there when they had the time She hoped to try and get Donna used to the idea that Lucian and her were the same person but whether it was making a difference or not was debatable; Donna continued to use Lucian to broach topics she was sensitive to or embarrassed to talk about but she was also more willing to admit what Lucian was as well as being rather more outgoing and assertive than before. 

"Hey Donna. Just thinking about the machine.” 

“It has been on my mind as well.” Lucian replied evenly. “What has you so concerned?”  


“I'm worried. Worried about what it might do to us and what it’s already done." She replied quietly. 

"You have voiced some of those concerns to me already." Lucian replied gently. "We agreed it was worth the risk to attempt what we did. Are you having second thoughts?" 

"That doesn't mean it was the right thing to do." Trish said ruefully, her tone turning a bit reproachful. "We both knew better but we did it anyway and I know we both want to do it again. What does that say about us, if we’re willing to break the rules and maybe the law just because we want something badly enough?" 

The room was silent for a few moments before Lucian spoke again, his voice regretful and quiet. "You speak the truth as always Trish. I realize I have erred. I allowed the prospect of being with you and Donna in the flesh to cloud my judgement. I did not advise Donna properly on this matter. As for what it says about us...you have proven that you are willing to stand by us no matter the circumstances. Is that not what people who love each other do? Make sacrifices to ensure the other’s happiness and vice versa?” 

“But at what cost Donna?” Trish exclaimed. “We’re not sacrificing something simple like time or money we’re sacrificing our morals and maybe our chance to become nurses for a quick pleasurable jaunt! This machine is like a drug!” 

“It was only the one time…” Lucian insisted quietly but Trish could hear Donna’s normal voice beginning to bleeding through in a slight whine. 

“And that’s all it takes for most drugs is one time.” Trish replied firmly. “Look at what we did to get it. Breaking and entering, illegally copying those keys, misuse of school property and equipment...what else are we going to end up doing Donna? How bad does it have to get before we stop, assuming we even can by then?” 

Donna slowly walked around the armchair to sit at Trish’s feet, her face downcast as she bowed her head, allowing her long hair to cover her face. 

“What would you have us do?” Lucian asked in a soft, ashamed voice. 

“We get rid of the keys and we never try something like this again.” Trish replied firmly. “We got away with it once and it was amazing but we have to stop now or we never will.” 

Trish could see Donna’s hands balling into fists. A moment later her shoulders began to shudder and Trish could hear her crying softly. 

As much as it pained her to see Donna like this she knew she had to steel herself and be strong. To give in now would undo everything she had just said. Donna was still very much a child in many ways, despite her apparent maturity when speaking as Lucian, it was up to Trish to be the adult. 

“I...we understand.” Lucian replied moments later in a choked voice. “I have failed her! In this most critical…” 

“Stop it!” Trish cried, dismayed at what Donna was attempting to do. “Stop pretending Donna! You can’t blame Lucian for this! You chose to do it! You chose to break in, copy those keys, and use the machine! Yes I went along with it and that makes me just as guilty but at least I admit what I did! You’re hiding behind your imaginary friend! You’re using it as an excuse when you can’t deal with reality! You’re an adult Donna! Start acting like it and take responsibility for what you did!” 

“SHUT UP!” Donna shouted suddenly as she shot to her feet, her voice a mix of Lucian’s angry growl and her own anguished tone as she stared at Trish with dilated eyes. “YOU’RE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!” 

“I’m your best friend! Hell I’m the only friend you’ve had besides Lucian since you were a child!” Trish exclaimed in shock before reasserting herself again. “You said it yourself! Everything I’ve done has been for your good! I let you down by going along with it but you let yourself down too! I’m doing the right thing, the responsible thing! What you are going to do Donna?! You need to think long and hard about it because that decision will have consequences!” 

Donna froze as she stood there panting heavily, feeling her heart beating hard in her chest. “What do you mean?” She hissed. 

Trish’s heart shivered for a moment before she forced herself to be strong once more. “You have to choose Donna...if you decide you’re going to keep doing this no matter what, despite all the reasons we shouldn’t...” 

Donna’s eyes widened before she let out an anguished cry and ran from the room, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Trish stared at the doorway she had just departed through for a moment in shock before resting her head against her hand with an unhappy sigh. She hated to be so hard on Donna but she knew something like this was too important to just brush aside. She decided to stay where she was for the moment, she knew Donna was in no state to hear anything she had to say and going after her would only make things worse. Better to simply let her cool off and vent her frustrations before approaching her later when she’d had time to think. She only hoped Donna would come to her senses about this. 

Donna raced into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and throwing herself onto the bed, pressing her face to the pillow as she screamed into it. 

“I knew it!” She cried miserably. “I knew she’d make me choose! Fuuck!” 

Her rage continued for some time before she finally sat up slowly, her eyes red and bloodshot, her face flushed. As she slowly composed herself she turned to look at the pair of keys lying innocently on the night stand nearby. 

The keys to the science building. The keys to her dreams. 

“I can’t…” She choked. “I c-can’t…Lucian...tell me...” 

For the first time that she could recall, Lucian’s voice was silent in her head, his presence distant. 

“Lucian?” She whimpered fearfully. 

Silence. 

“Lucian!” She cried miserably. “Tell me what to do!” 

Nothing. 

“Lucian!” She begged him wretchedly. 

She felt a silent denial of his willingness to accept responsibility for what was to come. She would be forced to make this decision on her own and bear the consequences on her own shoulders. 

Her heart dropped into her stomach at the realization, her eyes wide in fear as she stared at the keys, frozen in indecision. 

* * *

The afternoon passed into evening with Trish occupying herself with various chores around the apartment. Finally, having run out of things to do she decided to check in on Donna to see if she was willing to talk with her. Entering the bedroom she stopped in puzzlement in the doorway. 

The room was empty. 

Frowning, she quickly moved through the other rooms of the apartment, finding each of them empty. Hoping the girl had merely gone for a walk to get some fresh air she quickly took out her phone and dialed Donna’s number only to find it going to voicemail. Beginning to get truly concerned she went back to the bedroom, looking over it quickly to see if Donna might have left some indication of where she had gone. Suddenly her eyes fell upon the nightstand. 

One of the keys was missing. 

“Shit!” Trish swore softly. 

* * *

Donna stood before the terminal of the dream machine in the university’s science building. The commands she wanted had been typed in, all that remained was for her to activate the automatic systems and place herself in the host chamber. 

Yet even now, after coming all this way, indecision still kept her from pressing the button. 

Trish’s words kept repeating themselves over and over in her head and Lucian’s prolonged silence was unnerving her. 

Had she truly become so dependent on his voice that she was unable to make decisions for herself or was it that she simply did not know what she wanted? 

She shook her head ruefully a moment later. She knew what she wanted, the problem was she wanted it both ways. She wanted to do the right thing, turn away from the machine and stay with Trish, but she also somehow wanted Trish and her to keep using the machine without any repercussions, to enjoy its pleasures without having to face any consequences. 

She sighed, leaning against the terminal. She was being childish and foolish and she knew it. Trish’s misgivings about the machine were impossible to deny; the very fact that she stood before it in defiance of Trish’s sound advice was proof of that. Trish had told her it was time to become an adult. She had thought she was already one but it was clear to her that Trish thought otherwise; her best friend had never raised her voice to her like she had earlier that afternoon, let alone issued what she knew had to be an ultimatum. In her mind there was nothing else it could be, her best friend’s seemingly infinite patience had finally run out and now it was time to choose who was more important to her, Trish or Lucian. Her best friend and lover, or the machine and its tantalizing promises. 

The choice was heart-wrenching as well as obvious to her. 

“I know what I need to do.” She said in a quiet, mournful voice. “You told me once that you weren’t a jealous man...that if it came to choosing between you and Trish that you would step back and let me be with her. But you never said how much it would hurt...” She trailed off, her voice catching as her eyes became wet with tears. 

Sniffling she wiped her eyes with a sleeve. “I thought we’d have more time to ease into it but I guess...I guess Trish just got tired of waiting. Maybe the dream we shared showed her just how hard it would be for me to let you go. Was that it? Is she just trying to get it over with, like yanking on a band-aid instead of dragging it out and making it hurt worse? She always knows what’s best...she always wants the best for me...but I can’t just make you go away after everything you’ve done for me. You deserve better than that.” She sniffled. 

“One last time.” She promised to herself. “One last time so I can be with you the way I always wanted to. So I can hold you…” She let out a few despairing sobs before taking several shuddering breaths. “One last time to do all the things we’ve wanted to do for real.” 

Clenching her fist she nodded resolutely before stabbing the button with a finger. Walking over to the host chamber she quickly entered it before placing the neural helmet on her head and inserting a new sterile needle into her vein, the drug entering her bloodstream moments later and sending her into her dreams. 

She opened her eyes to a startling scene. 

Unlike the previous time when she had arrived in the warm and comforting location that was her room at home, the city around her was filled with rubble, fractured buildings that looked torn apart, and desolate filthy streets. Overhead a thunderstorm rumbled constantly, filling the sky with grey clouds with forks of lightning striking various points. 

“Is...is this what my mind is like when I’m upset?” She wondered in surprise as she looked about in dismay. 

“Your heart is broken and it is reflected here.” A familiar voice replied flatly. 

Donna turned quickly to see Lucian standing a few feet away from her, dressed in his usual jeans. But as she made to approach him she could immediately sense something was wrong. Unlike the normal calm confidence and gentleness the Werewolf exuded, this time he seemed more distant, his eyes cool, and she could sense his disappointment from even this far away. 

“Lucian?” She asked anxiously. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly in an affronted voice. “What’s wrong? You stand here, knowing full well what you have done, and you have the nerve to ask me what’s wrong?” 

Donna stepped back in reflex, icy cold filling her insides. Lucian had never spoken to her this way, never in all the years they had been together. 

“Lucian...I-I know what I did was wrong! I’m going to fix it! That’s why I’m here!” She exclaimed anxiously. 

“Fix it?” He exclaimed angrily, his eyes like hard amber as he glared at her. “Only now do you even admit that what you did was wrong! Yet here you stand, expecting me to forgive you as if I were the final arbiter! Did you forget all that I have taught you over the years?” He demanded. “From our earliest days together I taught you to restrain yourself! To consider carefully all that you did! You knew the decision you made would have significant consequences! Yet you chose to willing ignore all that for the sake of a few hours of pleasure! I taught you better than this Donna!” He exclaimed. 

Her eyes widened at his rage before her own filled her like a raging fire. “And where was this condemnation when we started this?!” She demanded. “Where was your outrage when you were sticking your dick into Trish and fucking her like an animal?! Where was your anger and disappointment when you made me cum so hard you made my heart stop?! Don’t you dare stand there and tell me you’re disappointed in me now! You loved it and you wanted it just as much as I did you fucking hypocrite!” She shouted. 

“Yes I did!” He retorted fiercely. “Just as Trish admitted that she had failed you by going along with this madness so I too failed you for failing to speak! But I thought that with such training as you had gone through, you could make your own decisions using the wisdom I had imparted over the years! But it appears I was wrong and Trish was right! You use me to hide your own failings and shortcomings! Now you use me as a scapegoat for your poor decisions! You blame me like a child blames their parents for not raising them properly! HOW DARE YOU!” He shouted, his voice like thunder. 

Donna stood there, her body shaking as the thunderstorm grew more and more agitated above her, a blustering hot wind blowing across them both. Everything seemed to be swirling about inside her like a tornado, her mind and emotions in chaos. Tears ran freely down her face as she felt her heart being torn apart by Lucian’s seemingly unthinkable betrayal. 

Suddenly she charged forward with an incoherent scream, crossing the last few yards between them in an instant. Slamming into the Werewolf’s body she tackled him to the ground, her fists slamming into his muzzle and face. She poured all of rage, fear, and despair into a throat-ripping scream as she slammed her fists against him with everything in her, her vision becoming blurry from the tears. An indeterminable amount of time later, she finally stopped, panting hard with her heart pounding in her chest as she leaned heavily on his shoulders, wiping her eyes with a hand. 

As she laid eyes on her handiwork guilt slammed into her with the strength of a freight train. The Werewolf’s face was horrifically mangled and bloodied with large patches of fur missing, revealing horribly bruised flesh underneath. One of his eyes had been destroyed entirely, one of his ears was torn off, and several of his teeth were missing. His second good eye gazed at her with such tragic resignation she could do nothing but press her face to his chest and weep bitterly. 

Finally she lifted her head, his chest fur soaked with her tears, and stared at him, her eyes filled with shame and disgrace. 

“I...have always been...what you needed me to be.” He wheezed quietly. “You needed...to see this...I told you...what you needed to hear...I became an outlet…for your rage...” 

“Stop it!” She screamed wretchedly. “Stop being so perfect and self-sacrificing! I hurt you! I did everything I could to hurt you! You should hate me! I’m not worth it! I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!” She wailed. 

“Who am I Donna?” He asked in a soft, intense voice. 

For a moment confusion swirled about her mind before an epiphany struck her like a lightning bolt, making her eyes widen as she sat back, stunned. “Stop being so...I’m not good enough for you...and you’re me…” She whispered. 

All her life, in the darkest recesses of her mind, she hated having desires and pleasures that ran contrary to her peers, that had caused her to be ostracized for most of her life. Lucian had been the balm she had placed over that festering wound but time had only worsened it. It wasn’t until now, looking at Lucian’s bruised and battered body that she realized the truth. 

“I hate myself.” She whispered weakly. “All this time…I hated the fact that I was obsessed with hearts because of what happened...but I loved it too...” 

“Your cardiophilia...has always been the source of your...greatest pleasure and greatest wretchedness.” He confirmed softly in a weak voice. “I was...merely a barrier to...hold back that festering anger and hatred. I was...never the cure.” He wheezed. 

“And neither is Trish.” Donna realized unhappily. “She’s a barrier just like you, telling me everything’s okay. Someone I can hide behind…” 

Lucian nodded wearily. “If you remain...as you are...that is all she will ever be.” 

“I’m so sorry...what do I do Lucian?” She whined miserably. 

“You must...make a decision.” He wheezed tiredly. “The most...important decision...you will ever make.” 

She gave him a confused look for a moment until it came to her. She had beaten herself to a bloody pulp in her anger and anguish but it had merely worsened the wound of her self-hatred. Only one thing could heal it and that was the decision she would have to make, that Lucian would not make for her. 

Did she accept herself for who she was and forgive herself for being different or did she choose to continue hating herself and remain forever trapped by her past peers’ condemnation and their warped understanding of her? 

She stared down at Lucian sadly. “How...how can I…?” 

He slowly reached upward to touch her face gently, his fingers tenderly sliding down her face before his fingertips pressed gently against her chest over her heart. Instinctively she knew what she had to do. Leaning forward she pressed her lips against his, kissing him tenderly as tears fell from her eyes onto Lucian’s face. But this was not a kiss of passion or lust. This was a kiss of simple but pure love and acceptance. She laid her hands over his bruised and battered face, stroking it carefully. Under her healing touch and warm tears the bruises faded, his fur growing back. His eye regenerated as did his ear and teeth. When she drew back from the soft kiss his face was once again whole and undamaged. But even this was only the beginning, the mending of her most recent wounds. She would have to go further to heal herself fully. With a thought her clothes vanished from her body like morning mist, Lucian’s doing the same a moment later. She pressed her body against him as she reached between them to position his member against her nether lips. A moment’s shifting and she felt him slide inside her perfectly, filling her to the last millimeter as her lips pressed against his groin. But this was not like the lovemaking they had partaken in before. There were no carnal desires or pleasures to be satiated here but rather a pure coming together of two to become one. Donna kissed Luican again as she pressed her body against him, the Werewolf wrapping his arms around her back and his legs around her waist to hold her as tightly and as close as he could. She could feel their hearts beating against each other but this was a mere afterthought instead of the focus it would normally be for that was not what was important at this moment. What was important was the outpouring of love that came from within her heart, flowing like a river into Lucian’s own heart and then even further, down into the depths of her soul as she allowed herself to love herself as she was meant to. 

~~We are one...now and forever.~~ Lucian murmured reverently in her mind as Donna slowly sunk into his body, their hearts becoming one and beating together with the same potent rhythm as uplifting emotions continued to pour from within her to the rest of her mind, reaching even into its innermost depths. 

Above her the storm clouds ceased their rumblings, slowly breaking apart until the sky became clear and blue. The buildings nearby slowly changed from leaning broken artifacts to tall strong structures. The harsh and biting wind calmed and the streets became clean. All around her Lucian’s body became like pure white light before being absorbed inside her and immediately she felt new strength fill her, a great weight lifting from her shoulders that until now she had unconsciously carried. She felt her mind shifting as it adjusted to this new state of being, for the first time she truly believed what Trish had told her about her self-worth instead of merely deflecting away the notion that she was worth something and hiding her pain behind false bravado. The wisdom, restraint, and insights she had considered separate from herself for so long now flowed naturally within her but even more than that, she could feel the desires she had, the longing for dominance, all of the masculine traits Lucian embodied, flowing about inside her as well, coexisting alongside her natural tendency for timidness. She knew now that she had the right to feel and have both inside her at the same time as well as express them for that was the freedom that came with being a human being, something she had denied herself for so long. She had always believed herself to be somehow sub-human and freakish due to her cardiophilia and thus not worthy of the freedom others had to express themselves openly. The endless cruelty of her peers had forced her to exist alongside others without truly participating in the game called life, her self-hatred and fear constantly holding her back from doing and saying what she truly felt. 

Now, at last, she was free. 

As she carefully got to her feet she looked around at the well ordered and calm city about her before gazing down at herself and smiling softly. 

Her general body shape had remained the same but her fingertips now ended in claws instead of blunt nails. Her wiry but athletic body was now more firmly muscled, her abdomen sported a six pack when she clenched her stomach muscles and when she flexed her arms and legs she could feel increased muscle mass and strength within them. Her teeth now sported pointed fangs. Reaching up she could feel a pair of triangular ears on the sides of her head and she knew without even looking in a mirror that her eyes would be amber in color. 

~~A powerful female with teeth and claws strong enough to shred anyone who dares stand in her way.~~ She mused, feeling a flare of amusement arising from the back of her mind. ~~Everyone always wanted to see that demure little girl...even getting fit and learning martial arts was considered weird. But I’ve always been a tomboy. Lucian was just the embodiment of that and everything else I couldn’t show the world.~~ 

A part of her still longed to feel Lucian’s strong arms around her and yet she could feel a powerful warmth and confidence inside her, something that would never leave her. 

~~The small and confident voice inside my head.~~ She mused. 

~~Indeed.~~ She replied to herself in a deep drawl that made her smile and shake her head at the absurdity of it. 

“Talking to myself. The first sign of insanity.” She sighed quietly. 

“Good thing you have someone to talk to then isn’t it?” A female voice asked in amusement from behind her. 

Donna spun in shock to see Trish standing nearby with a quiet smile on her face. 

“Ohhh fuck!” Donna said anxiously, her stomach suddenly dropping into her non-existent shoes. 

Trish laughed quietly at this. “Don’t freak out Donna, I’m not some new manifestation of your mind, I’m really here. When I saw you’d taken the key from the apartment it was obvious where you went so I drove here as fast as I could. When I saw you were plugged in to the machine I decided to hook myself up too just to make sure you were alright.” 

She paused, looking around. “I only just got here a few minutes ago, so I don’t know exactly what happened. Where’s Lucian?” 

Donna gave her a slight melancholy smile. “He’s gone. Well, not really gone but...we’re together now. Like we should have been from the beginning.” 

Trish stared in silent astonishment for a moment. “You mean you…?” 

“I ‘merged’ with him, for lack of a better word, yes.” Donna replied simply. “I finally realized what I needed to do, what you were trying to guide me to. I needed to accept who I was. Every part of me, not just the parts I thought people needed to see to think of me as normal.” She gave Trish a self-depreciating smile. “Not that I really understood what normal was but I tried to keep the mask up, put on a good face. But deep down I hated myself for not being like everyone else. For happening to have an interest everyone thought was weird and not being the stereotypical girl. I let that define me and I let them control me with my own fear and self-loathing. But not anymore.” She said calmly with a shake of her head. “Now I’m going to be who I am, I’m going to be proud of who I am, and fuck anyone who tries to tell me otherwise.” She smirked, her eyes glinting as she flexed her claws, baring her fangs in a grin. 

Trish’s face was one of happy surprise and excitement as she ran forward and hugged Donna tightly. 

“I can’t believe it!” She murmured in astonishment. 

“It hurt like hell.” Donna admitted quietly as she hugged Trish back. “When you said those things earlier I thought...I thought you were making me choose between you and him.” 

Trish pulled back at bit in consternation. “Oh Donna!” She said remorsefully. “That wasn’t it at all, I swear.” 

“Then what did you mean?” She asked. 

Trish sighed unhappily. “I didn’t get to finish what I wanted to say before you stormed out. I was going to say that if you couldn’t keep yourself from going back we’d need to get you some help; I know I couldn’t make you stop if you wanted it that badly but I wasn’t going to just give up on you. I certainly wasn’t trying to make you choose between Lucian and me. I wanted to take it slow...help you work through it all.” 

Donna gave her an appreciative smile. “It wouldn’t have done any good. I was using you like I used Lucian. You were like...something to cling to so I could feel safe. I needed that, yeah, but I needed this more than anything. I needed to face myself...more importantly I needed to forgive myself. You couldn’t have made that happen, nor could anyone else. I had to do it.” 

Trish smiled in relief, stroking Donna’s cheek with a hand. “Sometimes you just need a swift kick in the butt, huh?” She offered in a gently teasing tone. “I’ll always be your port in the storm Donna, don’t ever think otherwise.” 

Donna nodded, resting her hand against Trish’s. “You’ll be more than that now. I know it. Now you can be what you’re supposed to be.” 

“What’s that?” Trish asked curiously. 

In response Donna pulled Trish close into a passionate kiss, her hand gripping the back of the woman’s head possessively as her other arm wrapped around her back to pull her tight against her. Trish stiffened in surprise for a split-second before kissing Donna back with a soft moan. A few moments later Donna broke the kiss, leaning back a bit and giving Trish an eager grin. “You’re mine!” She said firmly, her tone possessive. 

Trish grinned at hearing the confidence and self-assurance in Donna’s voice, something the girl had been lacking until now. 

“Lucian’s definitely inside you.” Trish smiled. “I like it. A lot.” 

“Oh he’s inside me in more ways than that.” Donna replied teasingly. “Since we’re here, why not have one last bit of fun?” 

Reality swirled around them and when it steadied they found themselves in Trish’s bedroom at the apartment. “So what did you have in mind?” Trish asked with a smile. 

“Something I’ll never get to do in real life but something I need right now.” Donna replied firmly. “I need to make you mine in every way I can. Fuck you, bite you, everything! I can feel it like a burning need inside me! It’s gonna be rough.” She warned Trish. 

Trish just grinned. “Making me your bitch huh? Okay, Alpha Wolf, show me what you’ve got.” 

The nickname sparked something powerful inside Donna, her eyes blazing with the desire to dominate her. Suddenly her arms shot forward, throwing Trish backwards onto the bed with Donna following after her. As Trish’s head landed against her pillow Donna was already straddling her hips, her clawed hands slashing at her tee shirt, shredding it to pieces to reveal her breasts. Her claws raked across Trish’s jeans, cutting them open before she ripped them away, revealing Trish’s smooth black panties. Donna pressed her body against Trish, kissing her hard as her hands gripped Trish’s wrists, holding them above her head like Lucian had done to her in the dreamscape. Trish moaned into the kiss as she arched her chest against Donna’s, pressing their breasts together and making their nipples rub against each other as well as their stomachs. Suddenly Trish felt something thick and hard press against her lower stomach. Pulling back from the kiss in surprise she gave her a confused look before Donna smirked, rising up and leaning over her to show her the new addition to her body. Donna’s clit had been replaced with a long, thick penis identical to Lucian’s, her pussy lips just below it. 

“Penis envy much?” Trish teased. 

“Fuck yeah I was envious of him. He dick was amazing and you know it!” Donna replied. “Now I finally get to fuck you properly.” 

Reaching down, her claws shredded Trish’s panties, baring her pussy lips and mound to her. Donna positioned herself before thrusting hard and deep inside Trish, making her cry out. Donna began to pound Trish furiously as she leaned over her, holding her wrists firmly in her hands, her fangs bared and her eyes filled with lust and desire. Trish immediately began to move her hips in time with Donna’s forcing her member as deep inside as it would go with each thrust. 

“Fuck yes!” Trish cried. “Fuck me you big horny wolf! Fuck me Donna! God it feels so good! Do what you want to me, I’m your bitch!” 

Donna leaned closer, pressing her mouth against the meat between Trish’s neck and shoulder and biting down hard. Trish gasped as she bared her neck to Donna submissively as she felt the girl’s fangs mark her while she sucked hard. Donna moved up a bit, pressing her mouth against Trish’s carotid artery, sucking hard on her pulse point. 

“Ohh yeah! You feel my pulsing racing? You make it race Donna! You make my heart pound! Feel it! Hear it! It’s all for you!” Trish moaned. 

Focusing on her chest Trish forced her heart forward, making it bulge out of her chest between her breasts. Donna gasped as she heard Trish’s swift heartbeat filling her ears as she watched it pound swiftly just beneath the woman’s skin. 

THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! 

Letting out a cry Donna pressed their chests together, mashing their breasts against each other and pressing Trish’s heart against her sternum. She forced her own heart forward a moment later, the two of them beating strong and hard against each other as Donna continued to pound Trish with her rod. 

THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! THUMPTHUMP! 

BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!-BOOMBOOM!- 

“Ohhh your heart’s beating so hard and fast Donna!” Trish moaned. “Gonna make me cum! I can hear it going ‘Boom-boom!Boom-boom!Boom-boom!Boom-boom!’” 

Hearing Trish describe her heartbeat sent a spike of arousal through her, driving her pleasure to new heights, her groin and member already powerfully stimulated. “Don’t stop!” She panted harshly. “Gonna cum!....Uhhhh! Tell me how it sounds when...Nnnn!...when I cum!” 

“Even faster!” Trish moaned, her own orgasm fast approaching. “Boomboom!boomboom!boomboom!boomboom!boomboom!” 

Donna’s face scrunched as she slammed herself forcefully inside Trish. “I...I….AAAAAHHHHH!” She screamed as her climax surged through her like a volcanic eruption. Her hips thrust furiously inside Trish as she raised up, her body thrashing above her and making her breasts bounce back and forth, her bulging heart clenching and racing between them. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM! 

“FUCK YES!” Trish screamed as she felt Donn’a spear throbbing powerfully inside her while hot cum spewed from her tip to fill her insides. “BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM! ....NNNNAAAHHHH!” Trish cried out as she climaxed powerfully, slamming her hips against Donna, her own heart pounding madly between her breasts as she writhed and shouted beneath her. 

THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD!THUD! 

BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM! 

Seconds later their orgasms subsided but Donna kept up the pace as she continued to pound Trish relentlessly. “Not done yet!” She panted harshly, her voice taking on a growl very reminiscent of Lucian’s. “God it feels so good! Don’t want to stop!” 

“You’re so big and hard inside me!” Trish panted. “So warm and strong! Fuck me Alpha Wolf! Fuck me hard!” 

Donna bore down firmly on Trish before pressing their chests together again and allowing their hearts to writhe and pound against each other. The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies slapping loudly together along with the sound of their pounding heartbeats as Donna growled and panted alongside Trish’s gasps and moans. 

THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA!THUMPA! 

BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM!BOOMBOOM! 

Donna continued to bite and nip Trish along her neck and shoulders, marking her as her own as their nipples and stomachs rubbed together, their pleasure increasing swiftly as Donna fucked Trish furiously. 

“Gonna cum!” Trish cried out as she panted. “Ahhh fuck!” 

“Cum for me!” Donna demanded roughly. “Scream! Show me who you belong to!” 

“YOU! ALWAYS YOU ALPHA WOLF! FUUUCKK! AAHHHHHH!” Trish screamed as she climaxed powerfully again, thrusting her hips and chest against Donna as pleasure surged throughout her body, her walls squeezing Donna’s spear hard as her cum flowed around the tip and shaft. A second later Donna let out a scream that was part yell and part howl as she came, her shaft throbbing against Trish’s clenching walls as cum poured into her tunnel in hot jets, their hearts flailing hard against each other as echoed throughout the room. 

THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM!THOOM! 

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! 

Leaning back Donna pressed her hands against Trish’s heart, squeezing it with her hands to feel it pounding furiously as she continued to thrust inside her until her climax ebbed. As she slowed her hips to a stop she pressed her hands against Trish’s breasts, squeezing them hard and feeling them quiver with each heartbeat. Her hands now free Trish reached up to squeeze Donna’s breasts as well before placing her hands around Donna’s heart, holding it firmly in her hands. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s something meaningful in this.” Trish said as she panted quietly. “Each of us holding each other’s hearts in our hands.” 

Donna nodded. “Definitely not a new idea but a good one.” She smiled. “Mine.” She said, squeezing Trish’s heart for a moment. 

“Mine.” Trish replied, squeezing Donna’s in return. 

Donna leaned forward to kiss Trish deeply for a few moments, the brunette returning the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Donna’s back, hugging her. Finally Donna drew back a bit, giving her a slightly tired smile before moving to her chest and using her new fangs to nip and tease Trish’s hard nipples. 

“Ohhh that’s nice.” She sighed, running her fingers through Donna’s hair. So…” Trish remarked teasingly, “how does it feel to have Lucian’s dick?” 

“Powerful.” Donna replied in satisfaction as she licked at Trish’s nub. “Just having this stiff rod between my legs makes me feel like I could take you hard however I wanted and fuck your brains out. If this is how men feel most of the time it’s no wonder things are the way they are.” 

Trish giggled quietly at this. “So the world is one big dick measuring contest?” 

Donna grinned. “Yup.” 

“Can I see it?” Trish asked. 

“Better than that, you can play with it and suck it all you want.” Donna replied. “Your Alpha Wolf demands you clean her and suck her dick until she cums in your mouth.” 

“Ohhh well then who am I to disobey?” Trish teased. 

Donna grinned as she carefully slid out of Trish. She leaned forward to press her mouth against Trish’s beating heart, kissing it firmly as it writhed beneath her lips. “You have no idea how badly I want to devour your heart right now.” Donna said hungrily. “To make it mine in every way possible.” 

“You already have.” Trish smiled. 

Donna hummed happily as she rubbed her cheek against it before she laid down on the bed on her back, spreading her legs invitingly. Trish rolled over and moved between the girl’s legs, examining her crotch with interest. Donna’s pussy had remained unchanged, her folds in the same place as before but just above it her clit had seemingly grown larger and become an actual penis with a shaft the color of her skin and a darker red mushroom-shaped tip. While it didn’t throb with each heartbeat like Lucian’s had it was easily the same size and girth and surrounding it was a small trim bush of curls the color of Lucian’s fur. Wrapping her fingers around the base of it Trish smiled as she felt Donna’s pulse beat, just enough to make it twitch. It was warm, coated with their fluids, and in Trish’s mind a perfect complement to her body. 

“Gonna have to take some measurements so we can get a strap-on made for you.” Trish offered. 

“Good idea.” Donna agreed. “Now pleasure your Alpha Wolf.” 

“Yes Alpha.” Trish murmured as she swirled her tongue around Donna’s tip before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. 

“Ohh that’s nice!” Donna murmured. “Tip’s nice and sensitive.” 

“Like your clit used to be?” Trish offered with a smile before going down on her again, taking more inside her mouth, her lips forming a seal around her shaft. 

“Mmmm yeah!” Donna sighed as she felt Trish sucking firmly on her tip as her tongue lapped at her shaft. Suddenly she gasped softly as she felt Trish’s tongue rub against the underside of her head, making her hips twitch upward involuntarily. “Ohhh right there!” She moaned. 

Trish moaned questioningly, rubbing her tongue insistently against the spot making Donna gasp and let out a loud moan, her hands moving to Trish’s head and grasping it firmly. “Yes!” 

Trish let out a satisfied moan as she took Donna deeper into her mouth before she began to bob her head up and down, sucking firmly as her tongue continued to pleasure her, switching between swirling about her tip and rubbing the sensitive spot beneath it. 

Donna moaned louder as she began to move her hips in time with Trish’s movements before increasing the pace. “Faster!” She groaned. 

Trish kept pace with Donna as the girl began to move her hips at a fast and firm pace, each time driving herself a bit deeper into Trish’s mouth. Trish could hear Donna’s heart beating faster and harder as she licked her salty-sweet cum from the girl’s shaft. 

THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! THUMP-THUMP! 

“Ohhh! Yeaaahh! Nnnnn!” Donna panted as she thrust her hips harder and faster against Trish, her eyes closed as she writhed and moaned on the bed. The brunette could feel her tip bumping against the back of her mouth as Donna’s hands gripped her head, forcing it to move up and down at her pace. Trish took in a deep breath before opening her throat and altering it, allowing her to truly deep throat Donna, the tip entering her throat as she went down deeply on her, her mouth pressing against her base before pulling back and taking in a breath before sucking on the majority of her length while Trish’s hands jerked her lower shaft and base swiftly. 

“Gonna…gonna cum again!” Donna cried, her hips bouncing up and down quickly. 

Trish moaned insistently as she sucked Donna hard, her hands squeezing and jerking her shaft as her tongue rubbed the sensitive underside of her head swiftly. Suddenly Donna let out a loud cry as she arched her hips before thrusting them hard and fast. Trish rode the girl’s hips as her tip thrust hard and swiftly deep inside her mouth. She could feel Donna’s member pulsing hard and rhythmically against her lips a moment before jets of cum shot from her tip, pouring down Trish’s throat which she happily swallowed while her ears were filled with the sound of Donna’s pounding heart. 

THOOMA!THOOMA!THOOMA!THOOMA!THOOMA!THOOMA!THOOMA!THOOMA! 

Moments later Donna collapsed against the bed, panting heavily, her body shaking slightly with each heartbeat. Trish withdrew her mouth from Donna’s twitching member, giving it a few last licks to clean it before wiping away the saliva with the sheet, leaving her clean and dry. Trish slid on top of her, positioning herself before sinking down on Donna’s member, enjoying the feel of her thickness fitting her perfectly like a key in a lock before laying against the girl with Donna heart beating firmly between her breasts. Donna moved her arms and legs around Trish’s back and hips, wrapping herself around her lover. 

“Perfect.” Donna breathed as their lips met again in a long, slow kiss. 

Reality blurred moments later and the pair awoke back in the science building. Sighing in regret Donna disconnected herself from the IV and neural helmet before stepping out of the chamber and helping Trish unhook herself as well. 

The pair gazed at each other silently for a few moments, a questioning look in each others’ eyes. 

“This was the last time.” Donna promised her softly as she dug into her pocket and gave Trish the copied key. “Throw it away. I...we won’t need it anymore.” 

Trish smiled gratefully. “Which ‘we’ are you talking about?” She asked gently. 

“Me and you.” Donna replied with a wan smile. “In here…” she said, touching a finger to her temple, “there’s just me now.” 

A moment later she felt a gentle flare of amusement and satisfaction come from the back of her mind, making her smile broaden. 

“Come on.” Trish said, gesturing to the door. “Let’s go home.” 

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of Donna and Lucian’s story. To be honest I hadn’t expected it to end so quickly considering the previous chapter and the possibilities it opened up but as I have always said, the characters write their own stories, I’m just their biographer. I tend to find they tell better stories than what I come up with on my own. It basically came down to a decision about whether I wanted to write more and more crazy scenarios just for the sake of it and have them act more and more out of character given their personalities or did I want them to stay true to who they were and act accordingly, thus doing the right thing and ending their time with the dream machine before it began leading them down a dark path. In the end I’m glad it ended the way it did because it allowed for the dream sequences I wanted to include as well as allowing Donna to become the fully integrated person she was meant to be from the beginning. And no, Donna’s integration with Lucian won’t immediately make her perfectly mature and reasonable. She still has growing up to do but at least now she’s in the right mental state to do so properly.
> 
> That being said I’m not averse to creating a second story with Donna and Trish set in the future or do some alternate one shots that have all three of them in different scenarios. (I have the tempting idea of them getting their hands on a portable home version of the dream machine years later and having fun with it when they have the maturity to use it properly.) Time will tell depending on my muse and if anyone makes any requests.


End file.
